First Kiss (Or another made up title)
by WasabiForeverLiv
Summary: When Kim has Jack's spy job, they take a turn that becomes what they weren't expecting. Rated T for romance scenes.
1. First Kiss

**Hey! I got the idea for this story from a dream I had. I sent a DM of it to one of my Twitter followers who loves Kick. The different thing about this story is that Kim is what Jack was supposed to be. Not a boy, but something Jack was supposed to do for someone. (Hint: R.O.S.) This is my first story.**

**T****he characters are**** all 17 (except Rudy, of course) and they look like they do in season 3 (my favorite season).**

**When a sentence isn't in italics, it's Kim. When it is in ****_italics_****, it's Jack.**

**Feel free to follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16) and send me DM or write a review if you have any ideas.**

**R&R please! I'll try to update every once in a while.**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

My name is Kim Beulah Crawford. My first full name is Kimberly. Call me that and I'll kick you where it hurts. I'm 17, and I live with the love of my life, my boyfriend, Jack Brewer. My mom let us live here on our own because she knows that one day, Jack and I will want to be alone. I'm a spy, but both me and Jack were supposed to be, but only I am instead. Either they think I'm a good fighter or they think I'm just some sexy chick. Probably the second thought, because they gave me an outfit that's entirely black and shows the top half of my chest and my neck, and I always wear my hair curled, lipstick, and my black heels, and Jack thinks I look real sexy in it. He thinks of me as a good girlfriend and as a babe. We've been dating for a year, and we haven't kissed yet! Well, I better go kick some jerks where it hurts.

_Why is she so damn gorgeous? Her eyes are so sparkly, she has such an amazing smile, and her blonde hair..I NEED to make out with her for a few minutes before she leaves.._

I was about to leave, when I felt Jack's hand hold mine. He turned me around, and he just stared into my eyes with his gorgeous eyes. Well, that's what it looked like. It kinda looked like he was staring at my mouth, too. -Were we going to kiss?! I hope so, because I really get tempted to kiss him.

_She looks like she wants to be kissed. Of course she does, why do you think she always wears lip gloss/stick? I just held her hands, walked closer to her, and gently kissed her. I suppose she liked it, she was kissing back. She is one amazing kisser. Her lips were so soft, I could kiss her forever if I could. I got some big plans now.._

WOW! That kiss felt amazing! Especially for our first. But 3 minutes? I'd want to kiss him forever! After we stopped, I smiled. That was better than Milton having kissing practice on me. Jack doesn't need to know about that..YET.

Smiling at Jack, I said, "I love you, Jack," I could tell he didn't want me to leave. He was still holding my hand. "Jack you need to let me go,"

"What I really don't want to do is let go OF you," He said. He's just madly in love with me.

"Jack let go of me!" I tried to get my hand loose, but he's still stronger than me.

"Gee..someone's a bit moody," He said, finally losing his grip of my wrist.

"Sweetie I'm sorry," I guess I am a bit moody..I shouldn't be after getting my first kiss with him. "I'll let you come with me."

***That night***

Boy, am I exhausted! I was nearly kicked in the stomach! If I was kicked, I would've probably thrown up and would've been in pain. I think Jack's up to something. He was staring at me, and he held my hand and took me up to our room and closed the door.

"Jack what are you-" I started, but he suddenly pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I feel exposed..BECAUSE I AM. Jack must be MORE in love with me..my whole body was completely bare, except my chest, which was still concealed by my strapless black bra. We stopped kissing, and I felt weird if I walked without anything on, so I had Jack carry me to bed, where he layed next to me.

"Jack I don't know if we should do this, it's not really my thing to just-" and he continues to make out with me. I suppose we could continue..

* * *

**What happens next? **

**Remember to Review!**


	2. Surprises

**Hey! Back with chapter 2.**

**Reminder:**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they are described by their looks in season 3 (my favorite season).**

**Follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ) to send me a DM or write a review for ideas.**

**Random question: Do you think Hollywood Records would follow your Twitter? (No idea why)**

**There will be a time skip in about every chapter. (You'll see why)**

* * *

(4 week time skip)

_Kim's been really moody lately. Everytime I say something that annoys her, she tells me to shut up. If I try to kiss her, she tells me not to touch her. Why would she not want to be kissed? She likes getting kissed! And she's never that rude around me. Well, she's Kim._

"You feeling okay Kim?" Jack came in and asked me.

"I feel better now that you're here,"

"You're in a good mood now?"

I started to giggle. I got the feeling that he was going to kiss me. "Yeah.." He sat next to me and I hugged him. I had to stop being so moody and needed to calm down and spend time with the guy I love.

"So..do you want to kiss or something?" Something? What else would we do besides kiss?

_She was getting yappy suddenly. Why can't she just let me kiss her? I guess it's my turn to get HER to shut up._

What happened? I guess I was getting all yappy..THIS KISS FEELS AMAZING! I needed to ask him something, so I pulled away.

"You did that to get me to shut up, didn't you?"

"You know I did."

"Jack..I need to go see my mom..I'll be back in 20 minutes or so." I got up and quickly left. I wanted to know why I've been so moody, and since I threw up 3 times this morning.

My mom told me to buy 3 pregnancy tests and come back and take them, then tell her the results. When I was taking them, one was negative and the other was positive. I was nervous about the third one..Afterwards, I went back to her to tell her. She was actually happy for me. I was happy too, but..how will Jack react? What if he breaks up with me? My mom just told me to tell him. She was sure Jack would be happy.

I went back home to tell Jack. He was wondering why I was taking so long.

"So.."

"Jack this is really important," I took his hand and held it over my stomach with mine. "I'm pregnant."

"Y-you are?" I nodded as a reply.

"Are you mad?"

"It depends..who's the father?"

"Jack!"

"I'm kidding!" He needs to quit messing with me.

"Why would you even ask that if you know that I'm the only girl you've had sex with?"

"Because..how would I know if you didn't have it with another guy?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Nevermind.."

"So my mom said that I need to go in for an ultrasound when it's been 3 months."

He hugged me suddenly. "I love you Kim." I smiled, then he looked at my stomach and patted it. "I love you too." He was telling the baby already!

"I'm glad that you're happy that we're expecting."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

"Why a-" I cut him off by staring at him. "A baby girl is fine with me.."

"That's what I thought."

"Wait..how are you supposed to be a spy while carrying a baby?"

"I guess I can't be one anymore..I don't want to lose the baby."

"Hopefully you wear that outfit more often.."

"What was that?"

"Nothing.."

* * *

**You know what time it will be next..Kim will be a month pregnant.**

**Chapter 3 to come!**


	3. Month One

**Reminders:**

**Kim's one month pregnant in this chapter.**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Month one. I think everything's gone well since I've been pregnant. Of course, I don't have a baby bump yet or have felt any movements from the baby. I really can't wait until my baby starts growing and moving. I was waiting for Jack to come back from his walk. Wow. He came back suddenly.

"Hey gorgeous," He called me, making me smile and giggle. He came to me and kissed me. "So Kim..have you had any cravings since you've been pregnant?"

"A little,"

"Like what?"

"Ketchup, chocolate, what I eat,"

"So when you crave ketchup, you just eat it out the bottle?"

"Pretty much,"

"That's kinda.."

I stared at Jack.

"That's fine.."

"That's what I thought."

I started to smell something. I'm pretty sure it was a craving. "I smell cupcakes."

"You're craving it."

"I really want time to pass so the baby comes.."

"You really want to see the baby?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Kim..I will take you on a date-"

"That would be our first date since 3 months ago!"

"Let me finish..I will take you on a date if you put on your spy outfit."

"Why?"

"I want to at least stare at my sexy girlfriend."

I giggled. "Jack I want to go on a date with you but I don't want to-"

"Would you do it if I called you a babe?"

I giggled more and started to blush. "Kay.."

"Alright..you're a total babe."

It felt nice to be wearing this again..my hair curled, my lipstick, and my black heels. Well, with my spy outfit on of course.

"One more thing..I will take you on a date if you let me make out with you for a few minutes."

I giggled and blushed more. "Kay.."

He came to me, grabbed me by my waist when I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. It was about 2:00 PM, so Jack stopped and suggested if we go downstairs to the guest bedroom for some alone time. Of course, I said yes. Wait..if we have sex again then..he needs to make sure he uses protection. "Jack..if we're gonna have sex again then you need to use protection.."

"Kim I know you don't want to end up with twins, and I was already going to protect it anyways."

"I'm just making sure."

We continued to kiss. He pinned me to the wall and..we were just making out. I pulled away when a thought came to me.

"Jack..I think we should wait until we get back from our date."

"What? Why?"

"It'll be night time and more romantic."

"I guess that makes sense.."

I was wearing my black strapless dress, which is kinda short, and which I was sure Jack would think I look pretty in. Soon I won't be able to wear much since my baby will be growing. Jack and I didn't know what to do, cause we didn't plan anything, so we just took a walk through the park. We stopped at a spot where we could see the moon. Jack wanted us to be out until midnight. Why so late? I'm pregnant, and I'll be cranky if I go to sleep that late!

"Jack it's not a good idea to stay out until midnight."

"Why not?"

"I'll be cranky all of tomorrow!"

"Right.."

"At least we're alone for now." He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

It was almost ten now. I was putting my spy outfit back on, because Jack wanted me to. I wanted to look a bit more sexy, so I put some perfume on. My perfume called "Sexy". When I went back, Jack was shirtless. He pinned me against the wall and he said I looked beautiful. I giggled and he kissed me.

Jack pulled away, saying, "Kim..I think you're really beautiful," I giggled before we kissed again. I heard a noise by our window, so I told Jack.

"Kim, it's probably just the wind."

"Jack what if-"

"It's okay. Kim I won't let anything happen to you or the baby."

I hugged Jack, also letting the baby be safe by his/her daddy. Jack looked at my stomach and patted it. "It's okay little one." I smiled that Jack was talking to the baby. I was just glad that Jack was already being a good father and that the baby was safe in their mommy's womb.

"You have a cute little nose."

"You think my nose is cute?"

"Yeah, it's like a baby's nose."

I giggled and he kissed my nose, then kissed me. It started to turn into a make out session, so of course, he started to trail sweet kisses down my neck, which made me moan.

"Kim.."

"What?"

All Jack did was press his forehead against mine and kiss me.

"I love you babe."

I smiled. "I love you too."

We kissed all night, and of course, had sex, and we fell asleep right when we were done. Once I was asleep, I heard Jack whisper to me, "Night beautiful," and he kissed the back of my head. I started to get excited. I couldn't wait for my baby to be born. 8 months to ago!

* * *

**Good? Was the whole romance scene good?**

**R&R! 3 to come!**


	4. Month 'Two'

**Reminders:**

**Kim's "2" months pregnant in this chapter. (HINT HINT)**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**R&R or Follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ) and send me a DM for ideas.**

**Random DYK: Did you know that in the Kickin' It episode, Witless Protection, Rudy makes a reference to flipping someone off?**

* * *

Month 2 finally! No growth or movements from the baby yet. My first ultrasound is next month, so I will see how the baby's doing for the first three months. My baby should be moving by then. That's when I felt Jack cover my eyes.

"Kim..I have a surprise for you,"

"Jack I love you but I don't want to see your feet,"

"That's not what it is.."

"Oh..then what is it?"

"I'm taking you on a private cruise."

"A cruise?!"

"Yep..just me, you, and our own state room. Oh, and the baby, of course."

"Jack I really want to kiss you so please uncover my eyes."

"Oops." He uncovered my eyes.

I kissed Jack for a second, thanking him, and I hugged him. He is so sweet to me. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow.."

"Tomorrow?!"

"I should've told you earlier.."

"Exactly!"

10:00 AM. Jack and I were already on our private cruise. I was starting to get moody. "Jack let go of my hand,"

"You getting moody?"

"Yes..let go of me!"

"Okay, woman.."

I started to feel a bit sick. I clutched my stomach while I walked to the edge of the boat. Jack noticed me and he followed. I started to feel worse, so I leaned my head over the railing and threw up.

"Kim, it's okay, the baby just doesn't like it here. You'll feel better in a few minutes."

I felt more sick and threw up 2 more times.

"You feel better Kim?"

"I think so.."

Me and Jack went to our room. Once we got there, I saw one of those little baby changing stations. I know I'll have to use one someday..

"Kim? You thinking about the baby?"

"Yeah.."

"Just 7 more months to go." He patted my stomach. I just..I swear I felt a movement from the baby. I held my stomach, trying to see if I would feel it again.

"You okay?"

"I swear I felt the baby move.."

"Oh..okay, we can go see the ship's nurse and see if the baby's moving or not."

The ship's nurse gave me an ultrasound. My baby WAS moving! But why a month early? That's when I was told why.._  
_

"Alright, you said you were 2 months pregnant?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah.."

"Okay, so your baby's moving already because you're actually 3 months pregnant."

"How?!"

"When was the first time you two had sex?"

"November 7th.."

"Okay, so since it's March now, you miscounted how long you've been pregnant so far."

"I don't see how I would've miscounted.."

"So since it's been 3 months instead of 2, you're due in August."

"That's around my birthday."

"It wouldn't work if the baby was born on your birthday Kim..Is there anyway she can induce labor?"

"I don't think so..you could try to hold the baby in."

"Uh.."

I couldn't sleep that night. Jack was still awake, too.

"Kim..are you asleep?"

"No."

"Babe if you don't get any rest then you'll be cranky tomorrow when we leave. You know stress isn't good for the baby."

"Jack just.." I was already moody. "Shut up."

He turned to me and kissed my head. "I still love you babe."

I needed to be nice. "I love you too."

I calmed down, and he kissed me gently. After we kissed for 2 minutes or so, I turned away from him, and I got a bit moody again. "Damn you Jack.." I whispered.

* * *

**Good?**

**R&R! 5 coming soon!**


	5. Month Four

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 4 months pregnant in this chapter.**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ) and send me a DM or write a review for ideas.**

**R&R!**

* * *

5 months to go..now since I'm 4 months pregnant instead of 3, and I was 3 months pregnant instead of 2, my baby started moving and was growing a bit. I've had more moodswings, cravings, and I've thrown up at least 3 times every day. Today, it wasn't quite nice outside. It was cloudy and cold and windy, instead of our usual warm weather.

_I came back from showering, and I spotted Kim. She looked more gorgeous than ever. She was wearing her spy outfit, her lipstick, her black heels, and her hair curled. She was looking at her phone. I wanted to sneak up behind her and kiss her._

I was checking my phone to see if anything came up on it. That's when I felt Jack come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, which I soon wouldn't have until after my baby's born.

"Where's your shirt sexy?"

"I forgot to grab a shirt..and you look sexier."

_While she was blushing and smiling, I kissed her._

I pulled away due to a feeling in my stomach.

"You're gonna puke, aren't you?"

"Yep.." I held my stomach and went to the bathroom. While I wasn't out there, I was hoping Jack was putting a shirt on. When I came back, I was hoping that was the last time I was going to throw up today. Jack had put a shirt on. He started staring at me.

"What?"

"You have a cute little nose."

I giggled.

"If you want to kiss me, you shouldn't since I just threw up twice,"

"I want to kiss you."

"You shouldn't kiss a girl who just threw up."

"Fine.."

He just kissed my nose instead.

"I'm gonna take you out for a nice night tonight."

"Jack, what if it rains?"

"Hm..you'll see what happens."

_Kim looked beautiful. She was wearing the dress she wore on what was supposed to be our first date, but instead went on a date with Jerry. I could tell she was wearing lip gloss._

"So Kim, you craving anything?"

"Not right now,"

"Great..that means you'll be awake in the middle of the night."

"I know the baby can't really sleep inside me so it won't really be my fault if I start getting cravings."

"So you're blaming the baby?"

"No, I mean-forget it."

"Babe, I'm not trying to make you upset."

"I know, but.."

He grabbed me by my back and kissed me.

"Kim, it's okay."

I started to get emotional and I hugged Jack.

* * *

I calmed down once Jack and I were on our date. It was still cloudy, and I started to shiver.

"You cold?"

"Yeah.."

Jack gave me his jacket and wrapped his arm around me, and I smiled.

"Keep our little baby warm somehow," He said, patting my stomach. I felt the baby move, so I held my stomach.

"Mommy's keeping you warm little one," I said and looked up at Jack. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

We were about to kiss when it suddenly started raining. He took me under a tree and we kissed for a while.

* * *

Midnight. I was asleep when I started to feel kisses on my neck and my shoulder. I felt a hand hold mine. Jack must've been having a dream about us or something. He started kissing my neck more, so of course, I started moaning.

"Jack.."

I felt him stop, and he looked at me. He told me he was having a dream about his sexy girlfriend. Which is me, of course. He was telling me what happened in it. He said I was..NAKED?! I started blushing.

"Jack..you pervert!"

"I'm not being a-I mean can't a guy just dream about his sexy girlfriend?"

"I guess.."

"You need some rest. I don't want you to wake up in a bad mood."

I layed back down and went back to sleep. I was hoping Jack went back to sleep too. And not just to dream about me.

* * *

**R&R! 6 coming soon!**


	6. Month Five

**Back with 6..**

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 5 months pregnant in this chapter.**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**I'm also going to be working on a new story called "Kidnapped". Not a sequel to this one, just a different Kick one.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Month 5. My baby started growing more and I started gaining more baby weight. I've had cravings all morning. Jack and I went to the dojo. I couldn't do anything because I couldn't let myself get hit in the stomach, and I didn't want to lose the baby. Jerry came up to me and reminded me as his best fake ex-girlfriend. That night we "went on a date" was the worst. All I wanted to do was go on a date with Jack! He needs to take a hint.

"Jerry if you feel like getting any closer to me then you would not want to see Jack's reaction,"

Jerry looked at Jack, and Jack saw it out of the corner of his eye. Jack gets jealous easily. He hates when other guys get too close to me or try to hug or kiss me. He could get so mad that he could kill the guy if he wanted to. I started to get my usual ketchup craving, and Jack was going to call me anyways.

When we got back home, I went straight into the kitchen and ate ketchup. My baby started moving. It tickled. Hoping my baby's girl, I knew she would be just like her mommy.

"Hey Kim-ew.."

"What?"

"Nevermind.."

"I'll feed the baby ketchup if they want ketchup."

"I mean, I want you to keep the little one healthy." He patted my stomach, and the baby moved for about 2 minutes. "You can't feed the baby ketchup for the whole rest of your pregnancy."

"I know, but the baby just makes me crave it and if the baby doesn't get what it wants then I'll be in a mood. And do you want your girlfriend to be in a bad mood?"

"No.."

"Exactly. Neither do I."

He hugged me and kissed me. The baby kept moving.

"Hey Jack..are you nervous about being a father?"

"Kinda.."

"What's making you nervous?"

"I don't know..maybe because it's my first kid."

"Jack if the baby's a girl I'm sure she'll love you more than she loves me."

"Why would she love me more? The mother spends more time with the baby."

"I know but..I'm just saying she'll probably be a daddy's girl."

"You don't know that we're having a girl yet."

"I know, we're just hoping for a girl." I smiled and put Jack's hand on my stomach.

"Wow. The baby's really active."

"Just wait until they start kicking."

"That's only next month."

"I'm bored."

"Me too..so wanna go kiss or something?"

"Kiss?"

"I mean, we're not gonna have sex again."

I giggled. "Kay.."

Jack took me up to our room and grabbed me by my back and kissed me. He didn't grab me by my waist because I barely have a waist since I've been gaining baby weight.

* * *

That night, I was half asleep. My baby was moving a lot, and I felt like I had to throw up. I tried to wake Jack up by shaking his arm, but he just layed there.

"Jack..Jack.."

I kissed him and he layed there. I poked him and he layed there. I slapped him and he finally woke up.

"What Kim?"

"The baby's moving a lot and I feel like puking my guts out,"

"Go to the bathroom if you feel like puking,"

I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom and threw up 3 times. When I went back to bed, Jack was laying on my side of the bed. "Jack.." I poked him, and he moved back to his side. Ugh, throwing up during a pregnancy is the worst feeling ever. I felt like Jack was trying to get back on my side of the bed. "Jack.." I kicked him.

"That barely hurt." He said in his sleep.

"Shut up Jack."

"Fine woman."

I rolled my eyes. "Damn you." I whispered. I hoped he didn't hear it.

I finally went to sleep after a few minutes. "I'm still not calm."

* * *

**R&R! I know the ending was..blah. :|**

**Chapter 7 coming soon..super soon.**


	7. Month Six

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 6 months pregnant in this chapter and the month is May.**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ) and send me a DM or write a review for ideas.**

**I have updated the first chapter and the story title so that the time goes after Jack and Kim had their first kiss in Wasabi Forever.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Month 6. My ultrasound was later today, where I finally get to know if my baby's a boy or a girl. Hopefully a girl. I've been gaining more baby weight, and Jack's been talking to the baby a lot. My baby hasn't started kicking yet. Jack's planning to take me on a date tomorrow night because it's our 1 year anniversary. He won't tell me what we're doing. I guess that's fine..it must be a big surprise.

"Hey Kim," He started. "Hey to you too." He patted my stomach and the baby moved. "What's your idea of a romantic night?"

"Like how we had our first kiss," I hoped Jack would plan it like this. "Under some cherry blossom trees..except at night. Maybe with some lit lanterns."

"That's it?"

"Jack this is important to me. We've been dating for a year and we only had our first kiss a few months ago."

"Fine..I'm still not telling you what I'm planning."

"Fine."

He looked at my stomach and poked it. "I'd tell you what daddy's planning but if he did then mommy would know."

"By the way Jack, are you coming with me to my ultrasound?"

"No. I want to be surprised."

"Alright. Maybe I'll do the same and won't tell you until tomorrow night."

"Fine. We can be even."

"Fine."

We say that too much.

* * *

The nurse was giving me my ultrasound. My baby was just moving a lot. Finally, she told me that we were going to have a...(super quiet whisper).

When I went home, I tried to keep it inside my head so I wouldn't tell Jack.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine..the baby's healthy and growing.."

"Great."

I started to smile because my baby was moving and I was hoping to feel a kick. That's when I felt the baby kick twice.

"Why you smiling so much?"

"The baby just kicked." I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. The baby kicked two more times.

* * *

(The next night)

_I had big plans tonight, and I was a bit nervous. I'm not gonna get her pregnant again, just...I love her so much. She's the most amazing and beautiful girlfriend I've ever had. Even the best kisser even though I haven't kissed any other girls..Kim came back from getting ready, and she was wearing the same dress she wore as when we went to prom together. Purple, strapless, sparkly. Her hair was curled and placed on the right side of her neck, and of course, lipstick. This time, since she's pregnant, her dress in the stomach area was bigger since the baby was growing and causing Kim's stomach to grow. She was wearing heels, which I think is dangerous during her pregnancy, but I was fine with it for now. I could just hold her hand if she almost fell. _

"Be careful walking in those heels Kim,"

"I know.." I haven't worn these heels in a year, so I still needed to get used to them. I almost fell, but Jack held my hands before I could fall.

"I'll make sure you don't fall. And I'll be holding your hand the whole time anyway."

* * *

Jack was covering my eyes. He didn't want me to know where he was taking me.

"Jack when are you going to uncover my eyes?"

"In a few seconds.."

"I think the baby's making me impatient,"

He uncovered my eyes. He took me exactly where I wanted to go. By the pond with lit lanterns under some cherry blossom trees. I was really happy now.

"Just what you wanted."

I smiled and hugged Jack. "Don't crush the baby."

"Oh yeah." He let go of me and patted my stomach. "One more thing Kim.." I was starting to get surprised. Maybe this was actually going to be his surprise. He got down on one knee, held my hand, and asked me if I would marry him. I started to get emotional while I was still smiling. Of course since I was getting emotional from the baby, I started crying and held my stomach with my other hand. I could barely talk, so when I wasn't crying as much, I said yes. He stood up and kissed me then hugged me.

"Kim, I love you and the baby very much."

"I love you too. And I have a surprise for you too."

"I believe that's the baby's sex."

"Yeah..so.."

"So what?"

I took his hand and put it on my stomach and smiled. "We're having a baby girl."

"A girl?!"

I nodded. He hugged me. "Kim that's amazing."

We kissed once more and then he took me home.

* * *

Once we were home, we were ready to get some rest. We were out a bit too late.

Before we went to bed, Jack grabbed me by my back and we kissed for a while. I pulled away and gasped because I felt something.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, the baby just kicked a bit hard."

"Oh..Kim you better get some sleep."

"I know."

He hugged me really quick and kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**R&R Please! Was it nice that Jack proposed? I'm sure it was anyways.**

**Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Month Seven

**Back with 8. **

**Thanks for all the nice reviews you've left me!**

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 7 months pregnant in this chapter and the month is June.**

**Every character is 17, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Follow my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ) and send me a DM or write a review for ideas.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Month 7. Two more months to go and my baby girl will be here. My baby started growing more. Jack and I had my baby shower yesterday because next month, Jack and I want to have everything for the baby prepared already. We already had one of the baby's things up in our room. Just her little crib. We already had her cute little baby bottles down in the kitchen. I hoped she wouldn't be born a boy instead, because everything we have is for baby girls. My back started to hurt, so I went to find Jack.

"Jack.."

"Kim?"

"My back hurts,"

"So..are you asking me to give you a back massage?"

"Yes..it doesn't mean you can take my bra off."

"You're no fun,"

"If I were no fun then how would I be pregnant?" He just stared at me. "Exactly."

"So if you want a back massage then how are you gonna lay down?"

"I'll just lay on my side. The baby will be fine."

"Alright.."

We went back up to our room and I layed on my side. My baby started kicking.

"I can tell the baby's moving a lot." Jack said when he started to massage my back.

I could barely talk because the massage felt so good. "Yep..that's your baby girl."

"Are you thinking of names?"

"We can think of names before the baby comes. Not when I'm about to give birth, but 4 weeks before the baby comes."

"I mean, have you thought of anything?"

"Not really..And I need to go see my mom after this."

"Can't you just call her?"

"I would but I haven't seen her in 4 months!"

* * *

After I saw my mom, I came home with some stuff from when I was a baby. There were some stuffed animals, and my baby blanket. I needed to use the stuffed animals and baby blanket I got from my baby shower though! My baby blanket was worn out, as well as my stuffed animals, and the stuffed animals for my baby were newer and the baby blanket was fuzzy, light pink, and had little flower prints on it.

Jack saw me when I came back.

"Hey Kim, what'cha got there?"

"Some of my stuff from when I was a baby. It's all worn out though." Jack followed me upstairs. I put my baby stuff under our bed, and I went by the baby's crib and picked up her fuzzy baby blanket and held it against my stomach. I felt the baby starting to kick, and I smiled. Jack came to me and patted my stomach then kissed me. "We should take a trip after the baby comes."

"Like where?"

"Just the coast."

"That would be nice to let the baby just see what's around her. She might be too crumpled up inside you."

"She'll be fine once she's out."

* * *

I woke up a few minutes after I went to sleep. Jack was about to come to bed, but I went back downstairs for some water. I was really thirsty, and my baby was moving a lot.

"Hey Kim. Why are you back up?"

"I'm really thirsty."

"Oh, well I'm about to go to bed, so I'll go with you."

After I drank some water, Jack held my hand and we went upstairs. When I sat in bed, I looked at the baby's crib and smiled. I knew that one night, she would be sleeping there with her stuffed animals and baby blanket. And that one night she'll cry and she needs me. Jack turned to me and looked at me.

"You thinking about the baby?"

"Yeah."

"She'll be here soon." He said then kissed my cheek. "I love you beautiful." He layed down and went to sleep.

"I love you too." I layed down and went back to sleep. I think that water made me feel better.

* * *

**Eh..I forgot what I was going to say here. :|**

**R&R! 9 coming soon! (real soon)**


	9. Month Eight

**Back with 9.**

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 8 months pregnant in this chapter.**

**Every character is 17, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Write reviews for ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Month 8. Four more weeks until my baby comes. I gained a bit more baby weight, and I couldn't see my feet. I've been sitting in bed since after I showered this morning, and I was thinking of baby names. Only baby girl names. Since I'm due in four weeks, Jack and I were getting everything ready now. All her baby bottles were down in the kitchen, and all her other baby stuff was up in our room. Jack came back from showering.

"What'cha doing?" He asked me then kissed my head.

"Just thinking of baby names,"

"What do you have so far?" He looked at the list. "Why'd you write ketchup and chocolate?"

"..I had cravings for that."

He looked back at the list. "Grace is a good name. And if you're having cravings for that then you should probably go eat it so the baby doesn't make you all moody."

"I was just about to do that." I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and ate a bit chocolate. I was craving that the most. I felt Jack come up behind me and kiss my neck. I started to giggle and moan a bit. I tried to tell him to stop, but I couldn't. He stopped and I stared at him.

"Sorry..you're just the only girlfriend I've had that's a babe." He makes me blush.

* * *

My last ultrasound for my baby was today & in 10 minutes. I asked Jack if he was going with me, and he said might as well since he has nothing else to do. I felt nervous, but I had no idea what there was to be nervous about. It's my first baby, so what do I expect?

...

The only thing I was told during my ultrasound is that my baby girl is healthy and she has a heartbeat. I really couldn't wait to see her in my arms. I suddenly started getting a craving for ketchup. When we got home, I went and ate some ketchup, and my baby started kicking. I smiled and petted my stomach. "Are you looking for a way out of mommy's tummy?" She continued to kick and move.

* * *

Jack and I were in bed 30 minutes early. 8:30, and Jack was just laying there, and I was sitting there. The blanket covered my baby bump, and my baby started kicking. Jack sat up and put his hand on my stomach. Wherever he moved his hand, she kicked in the same spot.

"That's my baby girl." I smiled. I love when he talks to the baby. "Hey Kim..I thought you would be mad that I got you pregnant."

"Well I thought you would be mad and break up with me when you found out I was pregnant. I-I mean I know guys would have to be happy that their girlfriend's pregnant but I thought you would be-" He put his hand on my neck, pulled my head closer to him, and kissed me.

After we kissed, he kissed me for a second, then layed down and went to sleep. I did the same.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." Now, I was excited for my baby to come.

* * *

**R&R! I made it short because I had writer's block.**

**Next chapter will be huge. There will be 2 parts.**


	10. Month Nine, Part 1

**Back with 10 (part 1)**

**so this chapter will be big.**

**Reminders:**

**Kim's 9 months pregnant in this chapter.**

**Every character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Finally, the last month of my pregnancy. My baby was healthy and had a heartbeat. Today was the 4th of August, and tomorrow I turn 18. Jack turned 18 a month ago on the 13th. I didn't know if he was planning anything. So this week, my baby was due anytime now. Most likely in a few days. Right now, Jack was about to go to the dojo, and I was up in our room, fixing the baby's bed. Mostly her stuffed animals. I already had her baby blanket there and one of her stuffed animals. I only had two stuffed animals for her: a yellow bear with a heart on it's stomach and a penguin. I had the penguin there, and I was about to put the bear next to the penguin when I lost my grip of it. Something always happens where I drop something and then can't pick it up. I tried picking it up anyways, but couldn't. I groaned, and Jack came into the room. I asked him to pick it up, so he did. I smiled, and he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I think you'll be a good father Jack,"

"Well you'll obviously be a good mother,"

I giggled and we kissed for about 5 seconds. The baby started kicking.

"So Kim..I know you're turning 18 tomorrow so.."

"Are you planning anything for me?"

"Yes..but I won't tell you."

"Aw.."

"Well it's your birthday, is there a reason why I have to tell you?"

"I guess not."

* * *

The next morning I woke up, Jack wasn't next to me. I looked on the other side of me and he was there. He kinda startled me.

"Did I startle the baby?"

"Not really. You just startled me."

"Oh. Well..look next to you."

I looked on my nightstand and there was a card. I opened it and read it. I smiled as I read through it. When I was done reading it, I hugged Jack. "I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. And you wanna know one thing I got you?"

"What?"

He kissed me. He is just so sweet to me, I always smile. And one of the best things is that our baby girl would be here in 5 days or so.

"And I'm going to take you on a romantic date tonight."

I started getting emotional, and of course, started crying. I hugged Jack and he kissed me on the head. When I calmed down, I felt a bit sick.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I just need to puke.." I got up and quickly went to the bathroom and threw up 3 times. Good thing this will be the last time I'm throwing up for this pregnancy. I hate throwing up and having moodswings during pregnancy, even for my first, but I'm glad I'm carrying Jack's baby.

* * *

Later today, Jack was at the dojo, and I was looking for a dress to wear on our date. It couldn't be too short or too tight, because my baby wouldn't like to be in a tighter space. I thought about wearing the same dress I wore on our anniversary. The baby seemed to be calm at that time. Eh, I'll wear it anyways. Jack suddenly came back.

"You're quiet for a guy with big feet."

He was about to kiss me when he felt the baby kick against his [sexy] abs. I chuckled at that. He looked at my stomach and patted it.

"Do you not want daddy to love your mommy?" It's just so cute when he talks to the baby.

"Jack I know she'll be a daddy's girl. And you need to be here all the time because the baby will come any day after today."

"Kim I'll always be here."

"You never know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You might be at the dojo or talking a walk, something like that."

"Kim I'm going to be with you the whole time." He held my hands and kissed my head.

* * *

On our date, we just went where we went for our anniversary. It was a nice night out. Jack started whistling, and I looked at him.

"What?"

He gave me a rose. I smiled and hugged him.

"Ow, ow." He let go of me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. The baby just didn't want to get crushed." He looked at my stomach and patted it.

"It's okay little one."

"So anyways.."

We kissed for a while. After we did, I felt a bit of pain in my stomach and clutched it.

"Is the baby coming?!" He sounded a bit excited yet nervous.

"No..I just felt a bit of pain. I think she'll be fine in there for a few more days."

"Kim if you're feeling pain then I suggest you go home and lie down or I take you to the hospital."

"Jack I'm fine, I don't feel anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.."

"Alright." He checked the time. "It's getting late. I don't want my pregnant girlfriend to be moody." He wrapped his arm around me and we started walking out to go home. He kissed my head and I smiled. "Happy birthday babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

When we were home, Jack was asleep in bed and I was about to go to sleep. I was looking at my stomach and felt my baby move a bit and I smiled. I knew that in a few days, she would be in my arms.

* * *

**R&R pleaaaaaaaaase! Part 2's coming soon and you know what'll happen there :D**


	11. Month Nine, Part 2

**Back with the final part of chapter 10. The story's not over, it's just part 2 :|**

**Reminders:**

**Kim's due any day in this chapter, the month is August.**

**Jack & Kim are 18 now. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**P.S. Kim's coming back in an episode called "Seaford Hustle"! I'm so excited! **

**P.P.S Answer the following question in a review: When Kim comes to visit Jack after not seeing him for a few months, what do you think she would do?**

**A. Kiss him**

**B. Hug him**

**C. Hug him and tell him she missed him (apparently Jack did. HE HAS A PICTURE OF HER IN HIS [DOJO] LOCKER THAT HE KISSES)**

**D. All of the above**

**P.P.P.S P.P that's funny**

**P.P.P.P.S I'll stop.**

**P.P.P.P.P.S Wait hold on, the beginning is where you'll probably be like O.O**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.S Okay, now I'll stop**

**...**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today was the 7th. My baby still wasn't here. She must want to wait for a few more days. Jack was at the dojo, and I was making sure I had everything ready for the baby. Her baby bottle was in the kitchen already. I was fixing her bed again, I have no idea why, but I just wanted it to be comfy for her first nap. Her baby blanket was layed down, and I had her stuffed penguin set there, and of course, I dropped the bear. I tried picking it up again, but failed. I sat on the bed and tried grabbing it with my foot. I grabbed it, but couldn't pick it up, so I layed down on the bed and set the bear next to me, sat up, and set the bear by the penguin. Now her bed looked comfy. Today was a bit warm out, but it was cool inside. Jack didn't want me to get too warm, and I'm sure my baby's already warm enough inside me. I was hoping to have the baby soon, because I've been having cravings. A LOT. A lot more than usual. I threw up 5 times today instead of 3. And I've been feeling a bit more-OH MY GOD. I started feeling a bit of pain in my stomach and I felt water running down my legs. Exactly like what my mom told me what going into labor feels like. BECAUSE I'M IN LABOR. I told Jack he needed to be here whenever because the baby could come! He was like "You'll be fine." and I'm not fine! He leaves to the dojo for an hour and leaves his pregnant girlfriend who could go into labor when she suddenly goes into labor. I calmed down and called Jack, but he didn't answer. I'm starting to think of him as a bit of a bad/failing boyfriend right now. I left him a voicemail letting him know that I was having the baby.

* * *

_I was about to pick up my phone and leave to go check on Kim, when Milton told me that he heard Kim's voice coming through my phone, saying that she was in labor. I started getting nervous and felt stupid that I left Kim alone. I was hoping she was fine and instead of calling her back or anything, I just went straight home to see her. I didn't see her around, so I went upstairs and she was laying down. I went by her, and she was breathing heavily._

"Kim? Can you stand up?"

"N-no.." He helped me stand up, and I felt a bit more pain, so he carried me. He said I was heavier since I was carrying a baby.

* * *

At the hospital, I was laying in my bed with my hand on my stomach. I was more calm now, and Jack was next to me.

"Kim..I feel stupid that I left you alone,"

"Jack it's okay,"

"You're not mad that I left you alone so you could almost give birth without me here?"

"No, I'm just glad you're here." We kissed for a second. Not for a second, but 5 seconds. "Hey, can you call my mom and tell her I'm having the baby?"

"Yeah." He got my phone and called my mom. I started having contractions, and they were really painful. Jack saw that I was in pain, so he came back by me and held my hand. I squeezed it whenever I felt some painful pains. Jack set my phone back down.

"She said she'd love to be here but she can't because your brother's sick."

"Oh.."

In a few hours, my doctor had come back with a few nurses and told me that I was ready to deliver. I was both nervous and excited to see my baby girl.

* * *

A while later, I had finished pushing, and it was painful. Jack and I didn't see our baby, but we heard her little cries. I felt Jack shaking a bit.

"Jack? Are you nervous about being a father? Because you're shaking.."

"A little. I'm excited though."

"Me too."

One of the nurses came back with my baby. I started getting a bit nervous but still excited. She gave her to me gently, congratulated us, then left. I looked at her to see a cute, little, soft face. She was wrapped in a fuzzy light pink blanket, like her baby blanket in her crib, she was asleep, and she had a newborn pacifier in her mouth. Jack said she looked just like me. She did, she had bits of blonde hair, my face, a cute little nose, well, all babies have cute noses, and she had some birthmarks in the same spots where mine are. I looked up at Jack, smiled at him, and gave her to him gently. He was still shaking a bit.

"Kim..she's perfect." He gave her back to me. "I think she might be waking up."

She opened her little eyes and I smiled. "Hi sweetheart. Jack she has your eyes."

"Does she?"

She started making these cute baby noises. Jack and I were thinking of names.

"I have a name.."

"What name?"

"Grace." I smiled. He chose the name we both loved when I was thinking of names. I looked back at her, and she was making noises at me. "Mommy's gonna take good care of you sweetheart." She reached her little arm out at me. I held her hand, and she wrapped her little hand around my finger. "We can take her to see my mom when we bring her home."

"Just don't let your brother be around her. We don't need her sick on her first day home."

* * *

**How was it? Was it great? Thanks if you think it was.**

**Here is a suggestion someone left me from chapter 8:**

" Gg (Chapter 8/Jul 30)

I been following this story so Mabye add some hurt/comfort and Kim gets cancer or a miscarriage "

**I'm thinking about that. I DO NOT dream of Olivia ever getting close to dying, so you can tell I'm not choosing cancer. And I didn't spell anything in there wrong, I just copied and pasted it.**

**Pleaaaaaaaaaaase R&R! And thank you.**


	12. Baby's First Vacation

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS!**

**So in the next few chapters you will see some romance. Some GOOD romance. **

**Reminders:**

**Kim just had her baby! She's 3 days old in this chapter now.**

**Jack & Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Send me a PM for ideas or write a review.**

**Check Olivia's Twitter for a Kickin' It surprise - I CAN'T STOP STARING AT IT.**

**Good thing I checked if Olivia had tweeted anything.**

**R&R!**

* * *

This was going to be the best time of my life. My baby girl's here. Today, Jack and I were getting ready to take our trip to the coast with our baby girl. We were going for 3 days. First, we were going to stop my my mom's house so she can see my baby. I was in the kitchen with my cute baby girl in my left arm, and I was getting all her baby stuff together. She was sleeping with her newborn pacifier in her mouth, and she started squirming a bit and making whiny noises. I went back out of the room and Jack was waiting. He wasn't carrying anything, so I just gave him our stuff, so I was still holding the baby and her baby stuff.

* * *

When we stopped to see my mom, she was going to make sure my brother wasn't so close to Grace so she wouldn't get sick already. She woke up when we got there, and she squirmed a bit.

"Are you getting hungry?" She kept squirming and curled up against me. Jack was checking the weather on his phone.

"There's supposed to be a storm at the coast,"

"Like, just a thunder storm?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..well we'll have the baby with us the whole time. She won't be able to sleep with loud noises."

When my mom let us in, I let her hold Grace. She hasn't held a baby in 14 years!

* * *

When we got to the coast, we, of course, went to our hotel room first. It was nice outside, but later it would be all stormy. Grace started making whiny noises again, and she started sucking on her hand.

"Don't eat your hand silly." I took her hand out of her mouth, it was covered in her baby spit, and she started whining. "It's okay sweetheart." I let her nurse and she calmed down. I looked at Jack. "If you see any girls that are only wearing bathing suits, don't talk to them."

"Why? Will Kimmy get jealous?" He poked my nose.

"I-I won't get jealous.."

"Really? 'Cause you sound like you'll-"

"Shut up."

"Kim I'm not gonna flirt with other girls. I'll only flirt with you."

"How do I know?"

"Well..I'll show you when Grace finishes eating."

I watched Grace and waited for her. When she finally finished eating, I layed her down on the bed, and waited for Jack.

"Well? Are you going to show me that you're only going to flirt with me?" He walked close to me, he grabbed me by my back and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes, but we had to stop soon because our baby girl wasn't getting attention. I pulled away and smiled, then looked at Grace. She was laying there. I picked her up, and she started crying. "So..who gets to change her first diaper?"

"You should. You're the mother."

"Fine.." I had to lay Grace down on the bed to change her. Jack didn't look. He's seen-nevermind. Grace calmed down and I picked her up. "Daddy can hold you for a while." I gave her to Jack gently. He chuckled.

"Kim..she's just so cute."

I smiled. I was glad Jack was happy with his newborn daughter. "I'm going to be the best dad ever."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Grace reached her little arm out at Jack. Jack chuckled and held her hand. "Daddy loves you so much."

* * *

Later tonight, when it was dark, Jack and I were still awake, and Grace was asleep in her baby bed. There wasn't any baby stuff in this room already, so we had her baby bed for her to sleep in. We started to hear thunder, but it wasn't that loud, and Grace was still asleep. The next time, it was a bit louder, and she started crying. Jack went and picked her up. He gave her to me, and I patted her back. She kept crying.

"Shh.."

"You're already a good mother."

"Well you're already a good father."

He kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

The storm was soon over, and we all slept nice. We made sure Grace was in her baby bed the whole time.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you gorgeous."

"I love you too."

* * *

**R&R! Ending was blah in my opinion. **

**I'm excited to see Kim come back in Seaford Hustle! Are you?**

**I hope they kiss again..they might not :(**

**So as you read, more romance in the next few chapters, like:**

**Lots of kissing (of course)**

**Just..LOTS of Kick romance. Well, in the chapter after the next few chapters is where the romance comes. And more in the future of course.**


	13. The Most Boring Day

**So it will be about the chapter after the next chapter where the good Kick romance comes.**

**Reminders:**

**Jack and Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**Thanks for more ideas in reviews! I'm accepting more of them..and check my Twitter ( QueenOlivia16 ), I posted another photo of Jack & Kim in Seaford Hustle!**

**...**

**R&R!**

* * *

Right now I was getting ready to go to see my mom. By myself. I had to go by myself because my mom feels weird without me with her. I was only going to be there until tonight, and I was hoping Grace would be fine without me. Jack was going to, of course, stay here and watch the baby. He was already a good father even if Grace is only 7 days old.

"Kim are you sure you shouldn't take the baby with you?"

"I'm sure,"

"Really?"

"She needs to spend some time with her daddy. I'll try to be home by 9, and I want Grace to be asleep in her crib by 8, and give her a bath before you put her to bed."

"That sounds easy,"

"And I know she'll want me at some time so she can nurse, so I put some milk in her baby bottle. You know how to change her diaper and calm her down when she cries, and everything else." I went by Grace, she was laying on the floor on her baby blanket, and kissed her head. "I love you princess." She sucked on her pacifier and made cute baby noises. I went back by Jack to leave, and we smiled at each other and kissed for a second, then hugged, and I felt him touch me _somewhere. _I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

_It feels boring when Kim's not here. But at least Grace is here. I went by her and she stared at me. _

"Are you bored? Because daddy's bored too." _She kept staring at me. I called Kim and asked her what to do, and she said to just play with her. _"So..your mother said I have to play with you." _She kept staring at me with her eyes that look like mine. I picked her up and set her in my arms. She started breathing a bit fast and grasping her fingers. Now I knew what she was doing. I took her upstairs to change her. For some reason I'd feel better if I was changing a boy. I took her pacifier out of her mouth and she started whining. I put it back in her mouth and she stopped. I did it again and she whined then stopped. I was really bored now. I called Kim again and she said I still had to play with her then put her down for her nap later. I wish Kim didn't leave.._

* * *

Later, I came back home to Jack waiting for me. He said Grace was asleep and had her bath.

"I'm glad you're being a good father."

"Well I'm glad you're home."

He turned the lights off, grabbed me by my waist, which I thankfully have again, and he pressed his forehead against mine. I saw the moonlight out of the corner of my eye. We started kissing, and I interrupted to tell Jack something.

"Um..I need to talk to you." Instead of turning the lights back on, I turned a lamp on.

"About what?"

"It's kinda about our relationship."

"Oh.."

"I'm not breaking up with you, my mom just told me that we need to spend some time apart."

"Why?"

"I don't know but..she just told me that."

"When does that start and end?"

"It starts tomorrow and it only goes on for a week."

"A week?!"

"Be quiet, the baby's sleeping."

"Right.."

* * *

**So, I didn't know what else to write. In the chapter after the next chapter is where the romance happens. The next chapter will time skip to the end of Jack & Kim's separation. And it will have some hurt/comfort in it. Guess who does it to Kim? **

**R&R!**


	14. Why, 7 Minutes In Heaven?

**Back with..eh.**

**Reminders:**

**Jack & Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**This chapter has some hurt/comfort in it. I mean in the beginning. The next chapter has all the romance you want.**

**And..I checked Olivia's Twitter and she posted a clip of the KI episode she's coming on! I can't stop watching it! If you see it do not spoil it for me! I don't have either Disney Channel or XD!**

**R&R!**

* * *

After today I couldn't wait to see Jack again. Grace cried a lot. I knew she would be a daddy's girl. Jack came by, and once I saw him, I hugged him.

"I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too,"

"Grace missed you a lot."

"Where is she?"

"She's napping." At that moment I heard someone else knock. I looked through the peephole, and I started getting nervous.

"What?"

"It's my ex."

"What?! Am I taller than him?"

"He's almost as tall as you."

"Let him in..maybe I can make him stop bothering you."

"Jack I don't know..just be careful." Jack let him in, and my ex went straight for me. My back was against his chest, and he injected something into my arm with a syringe.

"Kim!"

"Jack I'm fine, I'm just-" He let go of me and left. My eyes closed and I fell to the floor, and I knew Jack had to be worried.

_Oh my god, oh my god. I couldn't tell if she was dead or fainted. I picked her up and listened for a heartbeat. I didn't hear anything. I kissed her and she didn't wake up. I listened for a heartbeat again, and it was a bit quiet. I kissed her a few more times. I wasn't just kissing her, I was also trying to revive her._

"Kim.."

_I listened to her heart again. It was beating a bit slow. I kissed her again, and she woke up slowly._

"You okay babe?"

"I'm fine.." He helped me up.

* * *

Jack and I went to the dojo, and I had taken Grace to my mom so she could watch her. When we went to the dojo, we were asked if we could go into the dojo closet and play 7 Minutes In Heaven. I was going to like this. We went into the closet and we just sat there for a minute.

"It's nice and dark in here."

"Jack I know you like the dark when we're alone so you can try to convince me into having sex."

"You know I do." I giggled though. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me, then stopped. "You're one sexy girl." I giggled and we kept kissing. I think only 1 minute has passed since we came in here.

_She's an amazing kisser. Ever since I revived Kim, I've been thinking of plans. BIG plans._

* * *

**R&R! And please..do not spoil Seaford Hustle to me! I want to see what happens with mah own eyes. Hehehe.**

**A bit more hurt/comfort comes in the next chapter with the romance or the chapter after. I'll think about it.**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, and one question: Do you want Jack and Kim to have more kids?**


	15. Game Of Romance, Not Thrones

**Here's what you want..a chapter of Kick romance.**

**It doesn't have that much..sorry. - I'm not used to writing that yet. It makes me feel uncomfortable sometimes, but I dream of this happening to Jack and Kim. And Olivia. I knew I needed to add something, but I would start to feel weird if I did.**

**And how is Olivia 17 already?! She just had her sweet 16 a year ago!**

**Reminders:**

**Jack & Kim are 18. Every other character is 17 (Olivia), except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**The only thing I know of Seaford Hustle is that Kim didn't have to leave until the next day, she and Jack hugged and started to make out. And [stupid] C3-PO had to watch them. No offence to those who like Star Wars. 'Cause I don't..I'm not into long movies. But it was good because the kiss wasn't blocked. (Thank you, Disney!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or the name "Do-Me-Eyes" - I got that name from the Honest Trailer of The Lion King.**

**R&R!**

* * *

That night, Jack and I were alone, and we had already picked up Grace. She was asleep upstairs now, and Jack & I were downstairs by ourselves, and after 7 Minutes in Heaven, we were in the mood for sex. We were making out the whole time at the dojo, and I guess we can really want to have sex when we're against the wall..we stopped for a second.

"I love you gorgeous,"

"I love you too," Doesn't kissing for enough time tell us that we love each other? We kept making out anyways. He started to stroke my hair, and I thought about where we would have sex. We can't in front of our baby girl! She might cry! All I hope is that Jack protects it. Grace is only a week old and I can't get pregnant suddenly. While we were kissing, I heard Grace's little cry. We stopped and I told Jack I'd be back, and I went upstairs. She was kicking her little feet while she was crying. I picked her up and patted her back. She didn't show any signs of being hungry or that she needed a diaper change, so I just figured that she had a bad dream. She was wearing her little pink newborn mittens, and she kept hitting me in the face with them. If she wouldn't calm down, she must've had a dream worse than a normal one. "It's okay princess, mommy's here." She started to calm down. "You okay?" She sniffled, looked around and she hit me in the face with her mitten again. "It's okay." She started staring at me and was getting sleepy. I felt Jack come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"Is she sleepy?"

"Yeah. Really sleepy. And if we feel like having sex then the baby has to sleep in my brother's old room."

"What if she cries again?"

"She'll be fine."

I held Grace in my arms while she was asleep and Jack took her crib into my brother's old room. Good thing his stuff was out of there. I set Grace in her crib, making sure she was still sleeping, and Jack and I went back to our room. We smiled at each other and hugged, then looked at each other and made out.

_Kim gave me the eyes. She gave me those puppy-like eyes. I'm going to start calling her_ _Do-Me-Eyes_.

* * *

Jack and I were sitting in bed, covered up, and we had no light except a candle. We were arguing about which one of us is a better kisser. Jack wanted me to talk in my sexy tone.

"Why do you think I'm a better kisser?"

"I don't know..you're a girl..and you're pretty..and because you're just a good kisser."

_Do-Me-Eyes gave me those puppy eyes again, actually telling me to do her. She is just one sexy girl._

"I know you're giving those do-me-eyes, Do-Me-Eyes."

"What?"

"Nothing.."

"Anyways..I'll let you kiss me if I blow out that candle."

"Why wouldn't you let me kiss you?"

When he wasn't paying attention, I blew out the candle. I giggled and he started to kiss me.

_Right now, I was just madly in love with Kim. I love when her back is arched, it means she's just letting me kiss her. I could kiss her all night long._

* * *

I woke up the next morning, at about 8, and it kinda hurt inside me. I didn't have a stomachache, it just..hurt. Jack and I were covered up, and his arm was wrapped around my stomach. I tried to go back to sleep since he was still asleep, and I felt his hand clutch my chest. I woke back up and looked where his hand was. Yep, right on my chest. Either he was pretending to be asleep and did that on purpose or he's actually still asleep and doesn't know where his hand is going. I still tried to go back to sleep, and I felt kisses on my neck that went down to my shoulder. They kinda tickled and it made me giggle.

"Kim? You awake?"

I didn't answer. I just turned to him. He grabbed me by my back, I smiled, and he kissed me. Then he stopped.

"You should go see if the baby's awake."

"Why me? I'm naked and I know you're going to stare at me."

"So am I."

"So that means we both have to go."

"Fine.."

We wrapped the blanket around us and went to see if Grace was awake. She was still asleep. We went back to our room.

"So if the baby's still asleep, then what do you want to do now?"

We went to shower. We were so distracted by each other that we didn't even think about cleaning ourselves up. I interrupted ourselves. Wait-what? That didn't even make sense to me.

"Um.."

"What?"

"I-I think you were a bit rough on me last night."

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up this morning, it kinda hurt inside me."

"Oh..sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine with me if I hurt you."

"Let me finish..I mean this morning it hurt, but last night it didn't."

"Oh..now it's fine with me."

I giggled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too beautiful."

We continued to kiss and still didn't bother thinking about cleaning ourselves up.

* * *

**Fine? Should I have added more even if I wouldn't know how to start?**

**Oh well..**

**Did you think the Kick kiss was better than the first? I did, cause it was a make-out.**

**R&R!**


	16. Bye Bye, Baby

**Helloooooooooooooo!**

**So zis chapter is gonna skip to the next 3 weeks.**

**Reminders:**

**Jack & Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**You'll see why it skips to the next 3 weeks.**

**Someone's suggestion is involved in this chapter.**

**And the make out spot resembles to how they made out in Seaford Hustle. Except they're not being watched.**

**R&R!**

* * *

After I showered earlier, I started to feel ill. My stomach hurt, and I felt nautious. I went to the bathroom and threw up 3 times, and I started getting curious. Jack used protection right? I thought he did! Or was going to..he knows we can't have another baby until Grace is older. His mind just wandered off. That would be weird if it literally did wander off. Well now I knew what to do.

* * *

I had to buy 3 pregnancy tests again, and Jack started getting curious when I was taking them. He said he wouldn't leave by the door until I told him what I was doing. So I left the bathroom and told him to watch the baby. He didn't want to, but I glared at him until he left. I went back to the bathroom to finish taking the tests.

_I was sitting on our bed with Grace laying next to me. She was kicking her feet a bit, and was wearing her pink baby mittens. I started to tickle her, and she curled her feet up._

I came back to see Grace being tickled. She wasn't giggling, of course, because my mom told me that babies start giggling between 3 and 4 months. Grace is only 4 weeks old.

"So Jack..I need to talk to you,"

"You better not be leaving for a week again,"

"I'm not..it's just.." I started getting as nervous as I was when I was telling him I was pregnant with Grace.

"Kim you can tell me."

I just took a deep breath, but I was still nervous. "I'm pregnant again..and.." He didn't even bother to answer. He just wanted to kiss me.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? It's my kid right?"

"Yes.."

"Then I'm not mad."

He was happy again, and hugged me, and we started to make out. I heard Grace start to cry. My poor baby girl wasn't getting any attention. Or she needed her diaper changed. We kissed for a few more seconds until I pulled away and went and picked Grace up. She didn't show that she was hungry and she didn't need her diaper changed. She just missed her mommy. She kept crying, and I patted her back, and her little mitten got tangled in my hair.

"Maybe you should hold her for a while. You don't get to that much." Jack untangled Grace's mitten from my hair and I gave her to him. Grace tried to suck on her hand, but couldn't, and she started to calm down a bit.

"I knew she would be a daddy's girl."

"How do you know she is?"

"Look at her."

Grace had stopped crying. She was already asleep for her nap, and she was curled up against Jack.

"I'll take her." Jack gave Grace to me, and I made sure she stayed asleep, and I went and layed her down in her crib.

* * *

That night, I was asleep, until I felt pain in my stomach. I clutched my stomach, and it really hurt. Jack woke up.

"You okay babe?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Kim it's the baby."

"I know but..it really hurts." I felt something, and felt between my legs. I turned the lamp on to see better, and I was bleeding.

"Is that blood?"

"Yeah..I'm worried right now."

"Kim..you're a girl. Think about the changes."

"I know but..my stomach never hurts this bad."

"Okay..I'm taking you to the doctor. I'll get the baby."

* * *

I was worried now. I didn't have a baby bump yet, of course, and I was worried something was wrong with my baby. Grace wouldn't get a little brother or sister with the baby in this condition. The doctor came back, and told me I had a miscarriage. This was really bad now. I started to cry, and Jack set Grace down, who was asleep in her baby carrier/seat, and he hugged me.

When we went home, we put Grace back to bed, and me and Jack sat in bed.

"Kim it's okay. You know we have more chances."

"I know but..our baby.."

"Kim it was too early to have another baby. Grace is still a newborn."

"I know.."

"You okay?"

"I don't know.."

"Kim it's okay."

That's when I remembered. "You forgot to use protection."

"You didn't tell me to."

"You should've known you were supposed to! You know we can't have another baby until Grace is older."

"Kim calm down."

"I will."

"It's okay Kim." He kissed my head and went to sleep. It was hard for me to go to sleep knowing that I lost my baby. Jack & I have to wait at least until Grace is a few months old to have another baby.

* * *

**So..I figure that it'll take chapters for when Jack and Kim want to have another baby, so I might skip some time in further chapters.**

**Um..I don't have anything else to say.**

**Wait, if you've seen Frozen or know most of the characters, did you know this:**

**Anna leaves Arendelle, and teams up with: her sister (Elsa), a merchant (Hans), a hot guy (Kristoff), and a snowman (Olaf). To defeat villains like: her sister (Elsa), a merchant (Duke of Weselton), a hot guy (Hans), and a snowman (Marshmallow/Elsa's Ice Palace Guard).**

**Heh..**

**R&R!**


	17. The Sexiest Girl Alive

So** this chapter time skips to the next 2 months, so the month is October.**

**Reminders:**

**Jack and Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**I don't really have anything else to say..**

**Any ideas? Write them in a review.**

**So in which of the next chapters should Jack and Kim decide it's time for another baby?**

**Let me know.**

**By the way, when it comes to the spot where they make out, it's like how they do in Seaford Hustle like in the chapter before this one.**

**P.S. Some content involving "cleavage" in this chapter.**

**I also kinda think this chapter has more romance than the one where I said where it would have a LOT of romance, but didn't that much.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Jack and I decided to take a break from home for a few days, but away from the baby. We kinda wanted some alone time, so I had my mom stay and watch Grace. We just went to the same coast we went to after Grace was born.

"Hey Kim, do you think Grace will be fine without us?"

"She should be, I mean, I know the parents always spend time with the baby, but shouldn't the parents get some alone time?"

"I guess.."

Once we got there, we were only the third couple there. I don't get why no one would stay at such a nice hotel. When we got to our room, Jack went to the bathroom to "change." When he got back, I was about to say something, but when I turned around, he was shirtless. Now I couldn't focus. He's just so hot, and sexy, and ripped, and..completely sexy.

"Um..I'll be right back." Now I went to the bathroom to change. Literally. All Jack did was take his shirt off. That's barely changing.

_When Kim came back from whatever she was doing, she had changed from what she was wearing into her spy outfit. Damn, she's gorgeous. She couldn't focus either._

"Will kissing make you focus?"

"Um.."

My heart was beating a bit fast. I didn't know why I was so nervous, it's not like he's not my boyfriend.

"Should I put a shirt back on?"

"Yes..I mean, no..I mean-don't put a shirt on."

"I wasn't going to anyways."

_Do-Me-Eyes gave me her do-me-eyes again. __I'm pretty sure nighttime is the only good time we should have sex._

"So..what now? I know you're giving me those do-me-eyes but-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

* * *

So a while later, Jack went to see if anyone was in the pool room. He must want us to be alone. I told him to put on a shirt before he left, because I didn't want girls staring at his sexy body. When he came back, he looked kinda shocked. Good thing I had a towel wrapped around me, or he wouldn't say anything.

"What?"

"Nothing..you'll get mad at me."

"What happened?" He mumbled into his hand. "Jack!"

"Fine..On my way back here, a girl kissed me on the cheek."

"You let a girl kiss you on the cheek?!"

"I didn't let her, I tried to tell her that I'm dating you and she still did it anyways!"

I calmed down a bit, and my heart slowed down from beating so fast.

"Kim you know you're the only girl I'm madly in love with." I started to blush. "Did you finish changing?"

"I haven't even changed, I'm completely naked."

He raised his eyebrows and tried looking into my towel. "Don't even think about it. You know what's under my towel."

"I do."

Well, of course he knew, because I was showing a bit of cleavage. That's one thing he likes about me. He poked me there. "Hey."

* * *

Jack and I were in the pool room, alone, and I was still showing cleavage. Of course I was, everything I wear now is strapless. Well, _most_ of my stuff. Jack picked me up by my waist a bit, and pressed my chest against his chest, and kissed me.

_Well, I thought about one thing the whole day: babies. I was hoping Kim would be ready to have another baby and would let me get her pregnant again, but she might think it's still too early. We can still have sex, it just needs to be protected._

"Hey Kim..did I tell you that I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world?"

I started to giggle and blush. "Jack..stop."

"I can't. You're the sexiest girl I've ever seen."

"Sweetie! Stop."

"You know I can't. So..when should we go back to our room?"

"We can stay in here for a while more."

"Hey Kim..are you ready to have another baby?"

"No, it's still too early."

_I knew it._

"Like, I do want to have another baby, but Grace is only 2 months old. We need to wait another 2 months or so."

"2 more months?"

"Or so. And..I kinda want to go back to our room now."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright." Jack helped me out.

* * *

Later tonight, Jack went for a walk around. When we was gone, I went to change, and because I knew he wanted to have sex with me. I knew because he asked me if I was ready to have another baby, and it obviously meant that he wants to sleep with me.

_I came back to see Kim waiting for me, and sitting on her side of the bed, and..was she naked? Her shoulders were bare, and her arms were a bit too, her hair was curled, as always. She was also wearing a bit of lipstick and eye makeup._

"Kim are you naked?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

_Uh..what? She never does that. I went by her, and she uncovered her chest a bit. All I saw was a bit of black. She must've been wearing one of her sexy outfits besides her spy outfit, but they look similar. Black, but strapless. _

Hehe..I was still showing cleavage.

"Uh..I'll be right back." He went to the bathroom. Probably to "change" again. When he came back, he was shirtless, of course, and he came and sat next to me. We just stared at each other for a while, then Jack looked at my legs.

"What?"

"Your beautiful lady legs are distracting me, but I have no idea how because I mostly get distracted by your beautiful face and your gorgeous body."

I blushed.

"You're so sweet. Hey, what time is it?" He checked the time.

"Almost 10."

"Oh..that's nice."

"So..want to kiss or something?"

_OH, time for Do-Me-Eyes._

He took me by the wall, grabbed me by my waist, pinned me against the wall, and kissed me. I was tempted to tell him to not use protection, but he knows he needs to, no matter how much I want to tell him but I know I shouldn't because it's too early to have another baby. I would still enjoy our last night here.

_Do-Me-Eyes._

* * *

**I had no idea how to end the chapter. But at least I added some romance in there. That makes the stories good.**

**Uh...I don't really have anything else to say..every party is better with a goat? That's true though.**

**Um..Bye?**

**R&R.**


	18. Jelly Jack

**Back with 18.**

**Reminders:**

**Jack & Kim are 18. Every other character is 17, except Rudy of course, and they look like they do in season 3.**

**I don't have anything else to say really.**

**Uh..what chapter should Jack and Kim decide it's time for another baby?**

**Write your ideas in a review for future chapters. You can also PM me ideas too.**

**This idea is involved in this chapter:**

**"Maddyliza1234 chapter 17 . 8/09/14**

It's good! You should have a waiter hit on Kim. Please update soon"

**I don't really have anything else to say now.**

**Besides R&R?**

**R&R? I guess.**

**R&R! (Done there)**

* * *

When Jack & I had come home the next day, my mom had brought Grace home, and I went to pick Grace up right away. She started making baby noises, then she started whining.

"Are you hungry?"

She kept whining, so I told Jack I was going to go upstairs and feed her. She needed to be fed by her mother herself, not out of her baby bottle. And she hadn't gotten any of her mommy's milk in 2 days. She calmed down once I started feeding her, and she started staring at me. I smiled and knew that one day, she would have a baby brother or sister to play with. She stared at me with her cute little eyes that she has just like her daddy.

"You're a little cutie." I tickled her little foot, and she curled it up. When she was done eating, I sat her on my lap, and she grabbed onto my necklace Jack got for me when I turned 17 last year. She started yanking on it, and I didn't want her to break it. I made her let go of it, and she started whining. I didn't want my baby girl to be sad, so I went by her crib and gave her stuffed bear to her. She just stared at it for a while.

"Don't you want your bear?" She babbled and dropped her bear. Jack found me, and he had taken a shower here instead of at the hotel. I don't know why. He came back shirtless, of course. Grace started to babble at him.

"Hi cutie." He picked Grace up and she babbled at him.

"Jack..um.."

_Either she can't focus or she needs to say something else. Probably both._

"What?"

"You..you should put a shirt on before holding the baby.."

"What? Why?"

"Well..I can't really focus right now, and..I don't know why."

"Fine.." He gave Grace back to me and put a shirt on. "So..should we go eat for lunch or something?"

"I guess. I can just feed Grace with her baby bottle unless she's not hungry."

* * *

When we got there, Jack said he was going to go to the bathroom. I sat there with Grace, and she looked at me.

"Are you bored baby girl?" I gave her one of her little baby toys I brought for her, she shook it, and it rattled. I smiled. I then heard a voice ask, "Can I get you anything?" and I recognized it. I looked up at him, and it was one of my exes. He had no idea it was me.

"I-I thought you moved?"

"I did, but I came back."

"Why did you come back?"

"For you."

"You know I'm in a relationship, right?"

"I'm hoped you weren't, until I saw your ring finger and that you have a baby with you." I made sure Grace was sitting next to me and not anywhere else. I need my baby girl to be with me.

"Don't touch her."

"I won't." He started to hit on me. "I think you've gotten prettier since I saw you last." I saw Jack out of the corner of my eye, and I knew he had to be mad. He was also trying to protect his daughter.

"Um..my boyfriend's going to be mad that you're hitting on me. In fact, he's already mad."

"He's not even-" He saw me looking at Jack and he turned around. "Oh..I'll get a different waiter.."

"Good idea." My ex left. "Did you let him touch Grace?"

"No."

"Good."

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No."

"Jack we can leave if you don't want to see my ex."

"Good idea. Maybe we should just go home?"

* * *

When we got home, it was almost time for Grace's nap. I set her on the floor, and she started to babble. I gave her some of her baby toys, she picked up her plastic baby keys and shook them. She yawned cutely, layed on the floor, and went to sleep.

"You sleepy?" I picked her up and took her upstairs. She was a sleepy little cutie, from what Jack called her.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting in bed, waiting for Jack. I had put Grace's crib in my brother's old room, and she had cried before she went to bed, so I took care of her before she went completely to sleep. When Jack came back, I got up. He stared at me for a while. Of course, I stared at him too, since he was shirtless.

"Um..Jack.."

_Oh my god, she's gorgeous. She was wearing the same outfit she wore last night before we got back today, and of course, her hair was curled, she had a bit of lipstick on, and eye makeup. And one of the best things she had was that she was showing cleavage._

"Kim..your body is so.." _She started walking closer to me. Just like her, I couldn't focus. She's just..she's such a babe. I could do her all night long..which will probably happen. _"Kim.."

I went and lit the candle by our bed. I walked closer to Jack. "Make sure you use protection."

"Okay.." He grabbed me by my waist and pinned me against the wall. "Your ex was right..you've gotten prettier." I smiled and he kissed me.

_Is it just me, or does she only make her do-me-eyes only when she wants to have sex? That's what it seems like, she mostly seems to do it at night._

I was going to enjoy this night _very, very _much.

* * *

**Good? I couldn't think of anything for Kim's ex to say to hit on her. Did you think it was good anyways?**

**I need some thoughts from you..in which future chapter should they decide it's time for another baby?**

**Any other ideas? **

**PM me or write a review.**

**R&R!**


	19. Return Of The Sexiest Girl Alive

**So I've only been told once in which chapter Jack and Kim should have another baby. It will be sometime after chapter 20.**

**So this chapter time skips to the next 2 months.**

**As of now, this is chapter 19, so sometime after the next chapter is when Jack and Kim will have another baby. Then of course, nine chapters to write.**

**Hm..R.I.P. Robin Williams.**

**I couldn't think of anything else to say, but yes, he was a funny man.**

***sob***

**OK *wipes tears away* enjoy da chapter, and..eh.**

**When it comes to the time where Kim asks Jack if she can go change and she goes to change then comes back, the outfit she wears is just the first thing you see Selena Gomez wearing in her video for Come & Get It. Yep, black, lipstick, eye makeup, and hair curled. Watch the video if you have no idea what it looks like.**

**I was listening to that earlier and I just thought of an idea.**

**I didn't come up with the pick-up line used in this chapter.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Ever since Grace turned 4 months old, my life has felt a bit boring. We know we shouldn't do this often, but Jack and I haven't really had sex in 4 weeks. We've kissed for a while, but it didn't go much further. Grace has started giggling, which makes me smile more, and still makes Grace my cute baby girl. She giggles at her baby toys when she shakes them, and she giggles when she gets tickled. While Jack was upstairs showering, I was downstairs with Grace. I layed her down on the floor on her baby blanket and tickled her little tummy. She started to giggle.

"You like when mommy tickles your tummy?" She kept giggling, then she calmed down. I picked her up and poked her nose, then she started sucking on her hand and whined. "It's okay sweetheart." I took her to the kitchen, got her baby bottle, sat down, and fed her with it. Jack came back, and he kissed me on the head.

"Morning gorgeous," I smiled and he poked Grace's nose. "There's my little princess." Grace looked up at him. Jack turned my head and kissed me. "You're looking beautiful." I blushed. "I have something special planned for us tonight."

"Is it a date?"

"Kinda..but here."

"You're gonna take me on a date at home?"

"Yes but..a romantic date of course, and it's going to happen after Grace goes to bed."

"Oh.."

"I know you'll love it."

It must be sex. I know I'd have to dress sexy enough for him, and I already have an outfit sexier than the usual one I wear. It's not my spy outfit, but something else.

* * *

That night, I had put Grace to bed already, and I asked Jack if I could change really quick. He let me, so I did. When I came back, he stared at me a lot.

_Oh my god..she's so damn gorgeous. Especially in black. She looks like she'd be going to a funeral, but she wouldn't wear that to a funeral. She's definitely in for some romance._

I think showing cleavage gets his attention right away.

"Kim..you look so.." _She started staring into my eyes with those eyes..those do-me-eyes. _

"What?"

"You..you look really gorgeous."

I blushed. I really hope he takes his shirt off sometime now. Wait, what? He took it off when I wasn't paying attention. Just look at his sexy body..those abs..

"Are you having trouble focusing?"

I giggled. "Yeah.."

"You know, you should wear that more often." _I want her to wear it more because she looks like a babe. I knew that's what my girlfriend was, or is, the whole time. When she came back from changing, I felt like passing out because of how sexy she looks. I always wonder if her mom is okay with Kim dressing so sexily. She should be, she knows that Kim & I will want to have more kids in the future, and Kim's 18, so shouldn't she be allowed to dress sexily when we want to have sex? Kim's sexier when she's wearing anything that's strapless though. And black._

"Kim..your outfit is so.."

"What? Am I not allowed to be sexy around a sexy guy like you?"

"No, you are, but I mean that..you're sexy."

I blushed.

_Those legs..her sexy lady legs. I wonder if she was in the mood to get pregnant again.._

"Hey Kim..are you ready to have another baby yet?"

"Not yet. Maybe we can wait a few more weeks?"

"Fine.."

"You must really want to get me pregnant again, don't you?"

"Yes.."

"So anyways, what were you planning?"

"I was going to take you out on the patio for a while. I think you'd look a bit sexier in the dark."

"How are you going to see me in the dark if I'm wearing something dark?"

"I'll be able to see you."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and took me out on the patio.

_God..she's so beautiful. Her outfit made her look sexier than usual. Especially since only her "private" spots are covered. Well, half of her chest._

I started feeling little kisses on my neck. Jack must be madly in love with me at times like this. I started to giggle and moan a bit. "Jack..stop."

"You know I can't." He picked me up like I was his bride, which I will be, and he took me back inside and upstairs to our room. He pinned me against the wall and stared at my eyes. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever dated." I smiled and he kissed me. He stopped and sighed. "Hey Kim..are you homework? Because I'd slam you on the table and do you all night long."

"I know that was a pick-up line, but I don't get why you'd even say anything about homework when we're out of school."

"I don't know why either..but otherwise, it means that I just want alone time with you."

"You know there will be lots of times for us to be alone. Even when we have more kids."

We spent the rest of the night kissing, for most of the time, and we spent about 3 hours just having sex. That was his plan the whole time.

I think I've made a decision on when we should have another baby..

* * *

**Good? Yes? No?**

**In other words, I don't know if I'll finish the next chapter by Thursday (or tomorrow) because I'm going to go see Guardians Of The Galaxy.**

**Speaking of that movie, I read something and someone mispelled the title, and put "Gardens of the Glaxy". Hmm. Sounds interesting.**

**Any ideas?**

**Let me know, and review!**


	20. Kim's Decision, Finally

**Back with 20.**

**So I'm thinking this chapter time skips to the next month, so it's January, and Grace is 5 months old.**

**I've decided that this is the chapter where Kim-(TV color screen)**

**Heh..you'll see unless you randomly guess.**

**Let me know if you have any ideas in a review or PM me.**

**And, in the whole part where it's nighttime, Kim's wearing the same "Selena Gomez" outfit like in the previous chapter. I also forgot to add the reminders, but I know you remember them.**

**R&R!**

* * *

This afternoon, Jack was at the dojo, and I was at home, playing with Grace. She was laying on her baby blanket with some of her baby toys. I was kneeling in front of her, and right now, I was changing her diaper. I was able to right here, since I was the only one home. Grace started sucking on her fingers and started babbling, and looked around. "Are you looking for daddy?" She kept babbling. "Daddy will be home soon." I'm sure she misses Jack, since she whined at him when he left to the dojo. I finished changing Grace, and got rid of her disgusting diaper. Then I tickled Grace's little tummy. She started to giggle. Some dust flew to her little baby nose, and I couldn't tell, and she sneezed cutely. "Bless you. Little cutie." I took Grace upstairs to put her down for her nap. I heard a door close, and I knew it had to be Jack. He came up here and found me.

"Hey," He came by me and kissed my head. "What are you up to?"

"I'm about to put Grace down for her nap."

"Oh." I layed Grace down and she fell asleep after she kept staring at Jack.

"I need to talk to you.." We went downstairs so we were alone."

"Is something wrong?"

"No.."

"Then what?"

"I think I'm ready to have another baby."

"Finally."

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

"You kept saying that we should wait a while until you decided to have another kid."

"I know, but-"

"Kim..are you sure you're ready for another one?"

"Yes.."

"Okay.."

* * *

_I was glad Kim decided finally. I've had to use protection on her ever since after Grace was born, but now I don't, but then I'll have to again. Kim was changing in the bathroom, and I was waiting for her in our room, shirtless. I knew she'd come back wearing something that makes her look sexy. When she came back, she was wearing the same, sexy outfit she wore the last time we had sex. She'll never stop looking this sexy in anything black. Especially when her gorgeous legs aren't covered. I grabbed her by her waist, dipped her, and was about to kiss her when Grace made a noise. I dropped Kim and she looked up at me, a bit mad._

"Ow..Jack!" I whispered, of course.

"Sorry babe..I didn't think Grace would make any loud noises." He helped me up.

"If we want to be alone then we either use the guest bedroom or we move Grace's crib to my brother's old room."

"We should probably move her crib so if she cries then we can hear her."

"That's what I thought."

We moved Grace's crib to the room, and when we went back to our room, I wanted to say something, but before I could, he pinned me against the wall and kissed me. I'm pretty sure I just felt Jack touch me _somewhere. _I know he can't resist touching me in certain places when he sees how sexy I look at times.

_Damn..she's a babe. I could see her body in my mind. She wasn't naked, she was still wearing her outfit, but man, she sure looked gorgeous. Her legs, her smile, her shoulders, her body, her legs, her body..did I mention her legs and body? It's not my fault she's a babe all the time..She's my girlfriend, I love everything about her. What is she doing to me? I fall in love with her everyday. She's the sexiest girl alive, I just want to thank her mother for it._

* * *

The next morning I woke up, Jack was asleep, but I was awake, and I felt a bit of pain. I know it was from last night, because it's happened to me before. I rubbed my eyes so I could see better, and I looked around the room. My dress was on the floor. I could tell I was still wearing eye makeup and lipstick, because when I rubbed my eyes there was a bit of makeup on my hands. I looked at Jack. He's so cute when he's asleep. He woke up and I smiled at him.

"Hey gorgeous."

I giggled a bit. My voice was a bit stuffy.

"You're beautiful even after you wake up."

I giggled. He turned to me all the way, grabbed me by my back and kissed me. He stopped for a second. "Maybe we should shower now since the baby usually doesn't wake up at this time."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Sorry I skipped the whole rest of the romance part, I had writer's block.**

**I got bored, and so I kinda thought about writing an Adventure Time story. I have no idea why, but I don't think I will.**

**Write a review, ask me some random question that isn't personal, and give me some good ideas for future chapters!**

**Uh..review and..bye?**


	21. A New Baby?

**Back with 21.**

**So this chapter will time skip to just the next 3 weeks.**

**This question was submitted in a review:**

_**Maddyliza1234 | chapter 20 | 8/14/14**_

_Love this please update soon what's your opinion about socks? Loll! Oh and you should have the baby be twins_

**I think socks are great. Thanks for asking, I only wear socks if I wear my boots (VERY similar to boots Olivia has) and after I take a shower so my feet don't feel gross and "dry".**

**And I already have a plan for the baby..so I'm thinking that-**

**NO SPOILERS.**

**So..write a review for ideas, ask me some random question that isn't personal, and..**

**WHATEVER IS 2009!**

**Just kidding..I don't remember where I got that from.**

**So..I don't think I have anything else to say.**

**And I made a mistake: I'm not seeing Guardians of The Galaxy until next week, I think. I don't really know.**

**Now I don't have anything else to say, besides:**

**R&R!**

* * *

After I showered this morning, I went back to the bathroom because I felt sick. I threw up 3 times, and I'm pretty sure Jack heard me. When I went back to our room, he was waiting for me so he could shower, and he asked if I felt okay. I felt fine so far, and he went to shower. Grace was laying on our bed. I went by her and Jack couldn't change her out of her baby pj's? He probably didn't want to..I went and got a clean baby shirt and socks for her, and right when I was about to change her, I wasn't expecting to see that she suddenly needed a diaper change. She didn't when she woke up. I changed her diaper first, of course, then put her little shirt and socks on her. Her baby socks were just pink, and her baby shirt was just white but had a pink flower on it. She looked so cute. Her hair was a bit messy, since it was growing a bit, it was just curly at the end. I fixed her hair, and then it looked all cute. I think she got those curly ends from Jack, but the color from me, because the ends of Jack's [luscious] hair seems to be like, a little wave, and that's was Grace's looks like. She started sucking on her hand, so of course, I knew she was hungry. She started to whine, so I picked her up, took her downstairs to the kitchen, got her baby bottle, sat and fed her with it. I was thinking that she wanted nurse instead, but I kept feeding her with her bottle anyways. Jack came back, and he kissed me on the head.

"You look beautiful,"

I blushed. "You're a good boyfriend Jack," I missed something. "And a good father."

"You're the same, except the opposites..that would be weird if it wasn't opposite."

"Um..let's not talk about if we were the same sex."

"Good idea."

Grace let go of her baby bottle, looked at Jack, and babbled at him. She tried to reach her little arms out for him, but of course, she couldn't reach him. She started to whine. She was babbling "Na na" and I'm sure she was trying to say "Dada." I can't wait until she says her first word, but I also don't want my first baby to grow up. I gave Grace to Jack and he tickled her, making her giggle. I smiled. "I knew she'd be a daddy's girl."

"I thought she wouldn't..she kicked me before I could kiss you when she was still in the womb."

I chuckled. "Yeah..she was an active little fetus."

* * *

Well, I've been pregnant twice but lost my second baby, so I, of course, knew what to do again.

I got 3 pregnancy tests, came home, went to the bathroom and took them. I was hoping two would be positive, or all of them, because Jack & I want another baby. The first one said negative, the second was positive, and the third..positive. I was really happy. I couldn't wait to tell Jack. He was at the dojo right now, so I just waited for him to get back. While he was gone, I was playing with Grace. She picked up her stuffed bear, looked at it, then threw it at me.

"Hey." She giggled and I gave her bear back to her. She set it down and crawled to me. That's the first time she crawled! I set her on my lap and hugged her, but it'll be more surprising when she starts walking. I kissed her head and she smelled like a clean baby. Or baby powder. I couldn't tell because they smell the same. Either way, I still had to give her a bath tonight. I called my mom when I was waiting for Jack to tell her that I was expecting again. She was happy for me, and she wants me to figure out to tell Grace. Grace is almost 6 months old, and she doesn't understand much, of course, cause she's just a baby. The baby would be here by the time Grace turns a year old, and I don't know when she'll say her first word, but she still won't be able to understand much by then. I just want her to be happy that she'll have a little brother or sister to play with. But then there's more. This is giving me a headache just thinking about how it will work out. After I talked to my mom, Jack came back, shirtless, and I told him that I needed to tell him _something._

"What?"

"First, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I forgot it.."

He probably forgot it _on purpose._ "So anyways..while you were gone I went out and got three pregnancy tests, came home and took them, so.."

He started to sound a bit excited. "So..are you pregnant?!"

I smiled. "Yes.." He hugged me right away.

"Hopefully it's another girl."

"I know. It'll be nice if Grace has a little sister to play with. And by the way, Grace started crawling when you were gone."

"Let me see.." Jack went and stood a few feet from Grace. Grace was laying on her stomach on the floor, and looked at Jack and babbled "Na na" and I know she was trying to say "Dada." She crawled to me instead of Jack and she grabbed onto my leg. She was probably trying to say "Mama" instead.

"So she crawls to you but not me?"

"I don't know why she chose me instead of you. Maybe she wants you to put a shirt on first." I picked Grace up and she curled up in my arms. Jack rolled his eyes and went upstairs to put a shirt on. Or shower. Or both. I don't really know. I sat on the floor and set Grace on my lap. She tried grabbing my nose. "Silly." She kept trying to grab it, but couldn't and she fell towards me. "You're a silly baby girl." I tickled her and she giggled. She's my little cutie. I stopped tickling her, and she stared at me and smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged Grace. She kinda just sat there. "Mommy loves you so much." She started giggling again. My little princess. Jack came back, and I guess he just put a shirt on. I don't see why he took so long.

"Now I'll see if Grace'll crawl to me."

"Alright." I set Grace on the floor and Jack stood where he already was. Grace looked at him, then at me, then at Jack and babbled "Na na." She got up and crawled to Jack and layed in front of him. Grace tried reaching for him, but couldn't, and whined and kept trying to reach for him. He picked her up and she giggled. I hoped she would get along with the new baby.

* * *

That night, Jack and I were sitting in bed, talking about the new baby. Afterwards, we were going to go to sleep, but both of us couldn't sleep. We decided that we stay awake a bit longer..

* * *

**Hmm?**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and any ideas for chapters?**

**R&R!**


	22. Month 1, Baby 2

**Back with 22.**

**I don't have much to say.**

**This chapter time skips to the next month, so Kim is a month pregnant with her second baby, and I mean second by her third baby but her second one that actually stayed alive.**

**So uh, write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and..I might need ideas for future chapters in case I get writer's block.**

**R&R!**

* * *

So now I was a month pregnant with my third baby, but I could call it my second, since I lost the actual second. Grace was six months old now, and I couldn't even believe it. She's my little baby girl. My first ultrasound for this baby was in the next 2 months, and it's just to find out how my baby is. Now, Grace is sitting on the floor, and Jack was at the dojo. Grace was holding her stuffed bear and babbling at me. I got bored, so I set her on my lap and tickled her. She started giggling, and she hit me in the face with her bear.

"Hey," She stopped giggling and stared at me. I started to smell _something _disgusting, so of course I knew what it was. Luckily I had most of Grace's baby stuff down here in case, and since I was the only one home, besides Grace, I could change her diaper right here. "Goodness..I fed you too much baby food earlier." Well, it wasn't really my fault she ate a lot, she ate the whole cup of baby food, and of course she's going to need a diaper change. She can't magically eat a lot then not have to go to the bathroom. Jack came back right about when I finished changing Grace, and since he was right there, I got up to get rid of Grace's disgusting diaper. When I went back to Jack, he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the head. I looked up at him and smiled. He kissed me for a few seconds, and even though Grace can't understand much, I felt weird that she was watching us.

"I love you babe,"

I giggled. I love when he calls me that. "I love you too." He looked at my stomach and patted it. Grace was sitting in the same spot, and she looked sad. She was looking down at her stuffed bear. I looked at Jack and he let go of me, and I went by Grace and picked her up. She hid her face in my chest. "Don't be sad sweetheart."

"Either that or she's hungry."

"She already nursed this morning even though she might have to in the middle of the night." Grace looked up at me and I smiled at her. She giggled.

"Hopefully she gets along with the new baby."

"She better." I suddenly started getting a craving for ketchup. I gave Grace to Jack. "Be right back." I went into the kitchen and ate some ketchup. Man, ketchup has such great taste. There's no condiment better. If you think there is, think again. Like if you dare to call me by my full name, watch out. That ketchup better seal my craving for it for a while. I went back out into the other room, and I suddenly got a headache. I told Jack I was going to go upstairs and lay down for a while.

* * *

I woke up a while later feeling a bit more weight on me. Grace was laying on my stomach. "What are you doing there silly?" Grace just layed there. I look next to me and Jack was there. He startled me.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes..and why is Grace laying on me?"

"I put her there."

"Why?"

"To wake you up." He picked Grace up and set her next to me. Grace grabbed a lock of my hair and yanked on it.

"Ow, no no." I made her let go of my hair and she whined. Aw. I looked on my nightstand and one of her baby toys was there. I gave it to her. She shook it and she giggled.

"You sure made a giggly baby."

"Hey. You helped even though she only inherited your eye color."

* * *

_Grace was asleep now, and I was sitting in bed, waiting for Kim to come back. She was in the bathroom, changing. When she came back, she was wearing that sexy outfit she wore the night we were at the coast alone. Damn, she looked gorgeous. She was looking down for a second, then looked up._

"Um..I thought you were asleep?"

"No..I was waiting for you to come back."

"Oh.."

"I just really need to say that you look gorgeous."

I blushed and went and sat by him. He started staring at my chest and didn't stop.

"Um..Jack?" I looked where he was looking. Right at my chest. I giggled and covered my chest.

"You're no fun.."

"I wouldn't be pregnant again if I wasn't any fun."

He checked the time. "You need some rest. I don't want you to wake up in a bad mood."

"I know."

He kissed me for a few seconds. "I love you babe." He layed down and went to sleep.

I smiled and layed a bit close to him. "I love you too."

* * *

**Good?**

**Next chapter is next month again so it's 2 months.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas for chapters in case I get writer's block, which I hate getting.**

**Something random: I got a text at 10:34 PM last night from my dad, asking me what I was doing. What do you think I was doing? I WAS SLEEPING. I think he would've known that I was sleeping.**


	23. Month 2, Baby 2

**Baaaaack with 23.**

**So Kim's 2 months pregnant with her 2nd baby in this chapter. Or third baby. Let's just call it second.**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 22 . 8/16/14**_

_Love this! I do have a question a random question. What's your option on breakfast? Please update soon_

**Option? I'll mostly just eat cereal..or a breakfast biscuit..or if my mom's home and decides to make pancakes or if she takes us to the beach during the summer she will take us to this [delicious] restaurant and I always get their french toast because IT'S DELICIOUS. And the food at the restaurant is delicious, the restaurant isn't what's delicious. I'm going there sometime this year so I won't be here to write a new chapter for a whole day. I'll be awake at almost 5 AM that day and be gone until almost 7 or so. It's a long drive.**

**So anyways, in the next chapter you'll find out what happens at Kim's ultrasound.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me an idea in case I get writer's block.**

**R&R!**

* * *

This time, I was throwing up more. My cravings were too much. I was only eating for one, and I know guys tend to eat a lot, so my baby must be a boy. I don't want a boy though..Jack and I want another girl. Hopefully when I'm 6 months pregnant, I get my ultrasound and find out it's a girl. Man, how hungry was my baby? He/She's making me crave ketchup, again. It's always ketchup. Don't they want chocolate for once?

Jack was at the dojo and I was watching Grace. She was sitting on the floor with some of her baby toys, and she had a cookie. I don't know why, she doesn't have any baby teeth yet. Just looking at the cookie made me crave it. She looked at it and set it on my leg. "Are you sure you want mommy to have your cookie?" Grace patted my leg. She looked at the cookie, picked it up, and set it in my hand. Man, my baby really wants something sweet. I ate a piece of the cookie, and my baby calmed down. Grace looked at the cookie. I gave her a little crumb. She starting to cough, but cutely. I picked her up and patted her back. "You okay?" She stopped and crawled off my lap. She sat on her baby blanket and picked up her stuffed bear. She shook it, giggled at it, then dropped it on my lap. "Silly." She giggled at me. I was hoping she would say her first word soon. She crawled off my lap and went by the door. Jack came back and saw Grace sitting there.

"What are you doing princess?" He picked her up and she giggled. He looked at me and I stood up. "Hey gorgeous," He wrapped his arm around me and caressed my head with little kisses. It kinda tickled.

I started to giggle and blush. "Jack.."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes but no."

* * *

That night, Jack was in our room, watching Grace. I was in the bathroom [in our room] having a nice bubble bath and relaxing. I haven't bathed in years. I mean, I shower everyday to stay clean, but I just haven't bathed in years since I mostly shower. It felt so soothing, I wanted to go to sleep. I better not though.

_I keep thinking about how gorgeous Kim looks. I mean, I know she's gorgeous already, but I mean she's bathing, so you know what I'm thinking about. Her gorgeous body and legs. And face. I knew that when she went in there, her hair was curled and she was wearing a bit of eye makeup and lip gloss. And damn, she was gorgeous than ever. Of course she was, she was only covered up by her towel to half her chest. She probably forgot her bra on purpose so she could do that. She likes being sexy around me._

After I took that soothing bath, I came back and Grace was sitting on the floor, sucking on her hand. Jack was sitting in bed, doing nothing. Grace looked at me. "Why are you just sitting in bed? And why didn't you feed Grace?"

"Kim..for the past week Grace has kept me awake all night."

"Jack she's a baby. She can't feed herself or change her own diaper."

He looked like he was about to sleep. I was about to go to bed too, and he knows Grace shouldn't be awake past her bedtime. I sighed. "Just go to sleep Jack. I'll take care of Grace."

I picked Grace up and took her downstairs. She started falling asleep, and she tried to nurse, but couldn't, and whined. I let her, and she calmed down and stayed asleep. I smiled at her. She looked so cute, all curled up in my arms. She was holding her fuzzy baby blanket, and she just looked adorable. My precious little princess. She seemed to have grown a bit more "baby hair". It looked like a little wave like at the ends like Jack's. I suddenly got the feeling like I had to puke, but I swallowed it before I threw up on Grace. It would make more sense if she threw up on me suddenly, because she's just a baby. After she finished eating, I patted her back and went back upstairs. I kissed her head and layed her in her crib, and set her stuffed animals next to her, then went and layed in bed next to Jack. I felt him lay closer to me and started to caress my neck with kisses. I started to moan a bit. I felt him wrap his arm around me and hold my hand, and I was hoping we wouldn't have sex again, because I don't want to end up pregnant with more than one baby, and one baby is enough.

* * *

We didn't have sex again, which was good, but only because Jack knows one baby is enough for now. I slept good so far, which was also good.

_I was awake most of the night, looking at Grace's crib. I was tired, of course, since Grace kept me up for the past week. She was laying there, half covered with her baby blanket, keeping her warm. She didn't move that much, and I looked at Kim. She was still asleep. I got up quietly and went by Grace's crib, and I heard Kim make a noise. I looked at her and she was still sleeping. I looked back at Grace and picked her arm up then let go of it, and it just dropped next to her. I chuckled. She kinda looked like a dead person. Then I thought about it, and I went and woke Kim up by shaking her arm._

"Kim.."

I moaned a bit. Why was Jack awake _right now_? "What?"

"Grace isn't moving.."

"Jack, she barely moves when she's asleep. Maybe you should go back to sleep and not move so I don't wake up from all your kicking."

"Kim..she looks dead. You know how you would feel if your youngest died."

I changed my mind. I got up and went by Grace's crib, Jack followed, and I poked Grace's stomach. She opened her eyes and made a baby noise, then closed her eyes. "See..she's fine." I was about to go back to bed when Grace started crying. Jack picked Grace up and gave her to me. I know she woke up because we woke her up, and because she didn't show any signs of being hungry or needed her diaper changed. I stood by her crib and patted her back, and told Jack to go back to bed because he needed sleep more than I did.

* * *

I put Grace back to bed when she calmed down, then I went back to bed.

_I still felt tired. _"I still can't sleep."

* * *

**Good? I had no idea how to end it.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**Next chapter is Kim's ultrasound, and you'll see what happens there.**

**Uh..?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**...**


	24. Month 3, 'Baby' 2

**HEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEE'S 24!**

**I don't know what that was about.**

**So this is the chapter with Kim's ultrasound.**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 23 . 8/18/14**_

_I've this! Hmm. Jack seems annoying in this chapter. Of course I have another chapter. What's your option on cars? Love this please update soon oh and an idea would be that grace freaks out at jack and doesn't want to be near him_

**I don't really have an option/opinion on cars. I'm not really into them. I'm more into..stuff I like. I'm actually going to use that idea in the next few chapters, and it's funny because I was thinking about an idea like that a while ago, but it might be like she freaks out at Jack and doesn't want to be near him, or it might be somewhere close to that. I don't really know yet.**

**And in the next chapter will be the time where Gra-**

**NO SPOILERS!**

**By the way Maddyliza, in this chapter you might thank me for _something _but in the next few chapters you might be like "Why did you do that?" - as in "why did that good thing happen but then it just disappeared?"**

**I'm not sure how you'll react, but please don't be mad if it, like, stays the good way for a while but then it's not how it had to happen or something? I don't know. I mess up when I'm hungry.**

**So..**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block. CAUSE WRITER'S BLOCK CAN STOP ME.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today I was going to get an ultrasound just to see how my baby was doing so far. They're started moving yesterday, and it tickles me more than when Grace tickled me. I don't know why Grace didn't tickle me that much, since she was quite active. Jack noticed that I seem to be gaining a bit more baby weight this month than I did when I was 3 months pregnant with Grace. I was hoping nothing was wrong with my baby. I don't want to have another miscarriage. I knew my baby was fine so far, though. Jack was at the dojo, and I was watching Grace and waiting for him to get home so we could go to my ultrasound. I was laying on the floor because I was bored, and Grace was sitting next to me, holding her stuffed bear. She set it on my face and she giggled. It rolled off my face and onto the floor. She giggled again, and, for the first time, she clapped. It was adorable. "You're silly." She patted my stomach, and my baby moved a lot. Grace giggled, so I'm hoping she'll be glad she gets a little brother or sister to play with. Hopefully she gets a sister. She might want a sister more than a brother.

Jack came back a while later, and he went up to shower first. I don't see why he couldn't have showered at the dojo. He must be used to our shower more.

* * *

Jack & I were in the waiting room with Grace. I was a bit nervous, because I was gaining a bit more weight, and I didn't want anything to be wrong with my baby. When we were called in, Jack just sat and waited, and while I was getting my ultrasound, he wasn't really paying attention to what the nurse was saying. He was looking at the monitor. Then he started listening. I was told that my baby was fine, but-wait..BABIES?! There's more than one?! Oh my god..but Jack..crap. The nurse moved the wand around a bit more, and that's when I looked at the monitor and saw my two little ones. They actually looked kinda cute, moving around in my womb. I thought it was funny, because I was watching them move on the monitor while I could feel them moving. I sat up, still kinda shocked.

_Kim's getting a bit pale..well, she's gonna throw up._

The nurse knew I needed to puke, so she gave me a bucket to puke in. I puked three times, as always, and when I stopped, she told me I had to come back in 3 months to find out their gender. All I was told so far was that they're identical.

* * *

When we got home, I put Grace down for her nap, and I took Jack downstairs to talk to him.

_Kim was pulling on my arm a bit. She was obviously angry with me. _"Kim, be careful." _Oh..her dead eyes. She WAS mad. _"What?"

"You knew this was going to happen."

"Babe-"

"You wanted to get me pregnant with more than one baby."

"Kim, I wasn't expecting for there to be more!"

I started getting a headache. I was just not expecting this to happen. "I'm going upstairs to rest." I went upstairs to lay down. Jack followed me and he kissed my head.

"Calm down Kim. You know stress isn't good for the little ones. I love you." He pet my stomach, and the babies moved. "Daddy loves you two." I actually smiled that time.

* * *

I felt better that night, and when Jack and I were about to go to sleep. He kissed my head and told me he loves me, and he went to sleep. Before I went to sleep, I looked at my stomach and put my hand on it. I think only one of them moved. The other must've been tired out. Then I felt both of them move. I smiled. "Mommy's going to take good care of you two." I went to sleep, and they moved a bit more, but then stopped for the rest of the night.

I think I was actually happy to be carrying two. I think this will go great.

* * *

**So..uh?**

**I saw Guardians of The Galaxy, finally. The beginning was sad, but the rest of the movie was good.**

**I am Groot.**

**No I'm not.**

**So, write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**So in the next chapter, Grace will-**

**I SAID NO SPOILERS!**

**Alrighty..so..what it said before Grace..yeah..**


	25. Month 4, Baby 2

**Hey yo.**

**So..this is the chapter I'd kinda like to call "Grace's Big Moment" but I won't actually call it that. Heh.**

**So I don't really have much to say..**

**Besides that Kim's 4 months pregnant in this chapter, and Grace is 9 months old.**

**So..write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**Writing about pizza in this story makes me crave it. IT'S SO DELICIOUS, that pizza crust..**

**Just so ya know, I LOVE PAPA MURPHY'S PIZZA. IT'S THE BEST I'VE EVER TRIED OUT OF THE OTHER PIZZA PLACES I'VE HAD IN MY STATE. (I've never been out of my state)**

**R&R!**

* * *

So, this month has been good so far. My little babies are healthy, including Grace, and today was the 8th of May, meaning my baby girl was born 9 months ago today. I can't believe it. She's still a little baby, and her hair seems to be the same length still with that little wave at the end. Right now, Jack was at the dojo, of course, and I was sitting on the floor with Grace, trying to teach her to talk. She didn't say anything though. She just sat there and babbled. She also didn't have any baby teeth yet. I got the feeling she would talk sometime later. Jack has been at the dojo for an hour right now, and he knows he has to be home soon. I told him to shower at the dojo. I gained a bit more baby weight, meaning the two are growing more. So far, all they made me crave is chocolate, ketchup, and pizza. They seem to like pepperoni a lot..hmm. Pizza sounds good right now. Maybe I'll eat that later. I slapped myself because of that. I need to keep the two healthy, too. I was teaching Grace to say "Mama" pretty much the whole time. She never said it. Jack came home, and I told him I was teaching Grace to talk. He thought Grace wouldn't say anything, because he thought she would be too shy to say her first word. I stood a few feet from Grace and kneeled, but I barely could since I had a bit more baby weight. Soon I won't be able to pick Grace up now.

"Come to mommy," Grace sat there for a while and looked at me. She started crawling to me and smiled at me. I started smiling. When she got to me, she grabbed onto my lap, and..

"Mama!"

I was smiling still. Me and Jack were both surprised. Our little girl just said her first word! I picked her up and hugged her. She started giggling. "Mommy loves you so much." I kissed her head. "My little princess." I set her down in front of Jack. She needed to say _his _name now. She sat there, looked at me, then at Jack. "You can go to daddy." She looked at me again, then at Jack. She started crawling to Jack, and when she got to him, she tried to hold his hand, and then..

"Dada!"

I smiled even more. Jack picked her up and Grace giggled. She said 2 words! Our names, which she probably knows how to say for now. Her voice sounds so cute.

* * *

I went to bed happy. My little girl said my name.

When we were asleep, I started to feel a little pain. I clutched my stomach. Jack woke up. "You okay babe?"

"My stomach hurts.." Uh oh..I felt between my legs, and I felt there, and crap. Blood. I knew this wasn't from me just because of how girls grow up. It's because of the babies! No..they can't be dead. I don't want to start over again.

* * *

Jack took me to the doctor, with Grace of course, and she kept saying my name, which made me smile, but I still felt a bit of pain. I was worried that something would be wrong, or worse. The nurse came back to tell me that I lost one of them. I didn't even get to know if they were going to be a boy or a girl! I was sad, but glad that the other one was still alive. When we got home, we put Grace back to bed, and Jack and I sat in bed, and I cried into his chest.

He kissed my head. "It's okay babe."

I sniffled a bit. "You smell like a sexy guy."

"Well..that's what I am right?"

I calmed down a bit and giggled. "Yeah.."

"Well..you smell like a sexy girl. Cause that's what you are."

I giggled and blushed. We kissed for a while, but we knew we couldn't have sex. I'm not going to risk anything.

* * *

The next morning, I was awake, and I smiled. I was thinking about Grace, because today I knew she was going to say our names a lot today. I looked at Jack, and he was still asleep. He had his arm wrapped around my stomach and he was kinda leaning on my back. I felt his hand move upward a bit and he clutched my chest. He does that just about every morning. And he tells me he does that in his sleep, but I don't think he does. He just likes my body. I'm the same with him, but I don't touch his chest in his sleep..his sexy chest..NO! I'm not supposed to be thinking about that. Even if I want to, it's hard not to, when he has such luscious hair..and his chest..STOP. I have some problems..hopefully I don't think about other guys. Jack's the only guy I love. I started to feel little kisses going from my neck and down to my shoulder. They tickled. I felt Jack hold my hand. I started to blush a lot. "Jack.."

He woke up and looked at me. "Wait, what?"

Um..what?

* * *

**I couldn't think of an ending..**

**So..**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block. CAUSE THAT CAN STOP ME. (Did I already say that?)**

**I have no idea what else to say..besides what's above this.**


	26. Month 5, Baby 2

**Back with 26.**

**So Kim is 5 months pregnant in this chapter and the month is June.**

**So..I don't have much to say.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I got writer's block. That can stop me.**

**(Olivia says nothing's gonna stop me now. Thanks, Liv)**

**Good thing Maddyliza gave me an idea for the next chapter already.**

**I don't know if I had many ideas for this chapter..**

**So..the sentence before this one and before that one and before that one.**

**That's 99 words (above this)? Doesn't seem like it.**

**So..again, the sentence before this one and before the one above and before the one above it and before the one above it and before the one above that one and before the one above that one.**

**Phew..that messes my mind up sometimes.**

**And one more time, the sentence before this on-NO MORE!**

**So I messed up-Jack & Kim's anniversary is in May in this story (according to me) and I missed it in the last chapter, so I fixed the previous chapter.**

**-I ended up loving pizza. I don't think I wanted any in the womb, but I love it.**

**Alrighty..so..R&R!**

* * *

Ah, babies. My little babies. Grace'll be a year old in 2 months, and it's weird..but I'm glad I had her. As of now, I'm 5 months pregnant, and when I had my miscarriage last month with only one of the babies, I lost a bit of weight, but now my baby's growing more, so I have a bit _more _weight now. Jack was at the dojo, of course, and I was upstairs in our room, and Grace was sitting on our bed. I was looking at my stomach, and my baby moved a little. They haven't been that active today. I smiled though. My little ones make me happy. I sat on my side of the bed and moved Grace next to me. She tried crawling onto my lap, but couldn't.

"Mama!"

I smiled a bit more. I love when she says our names. I set her on my lap and poked her nose. "Boop," She giggled and tried reaching for my nose. "You little cutie." Jack came back, and he took a shower at the dojo. He decided that's what he'll do now. Grace saw him.

"Dada!" She reached for Jack. He picked her up and she giggled. He noticed my stomach was growing a bit. I don't see how he didn't notice earlier.

"I see the little one's growing," He patted my stomach and the baby moved a bit. I giggled. "So how is Grace supposed to know?"

"I don't know..she only knows two words and that's our names."

"Dada!"

"Does your mom know she can talk now?"

"Yeah..I called her."

"What about your mom?"

"Uh.."

"What?"

"My mom doesn't like you.."

"Why?!"

"She thinks you're too..tough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well..you know how you are..you're tough..and sexy."

"So your mom doesn't like me because I'm tough?"

"I'm kidding..she likes you. She thinks you're a good girlfriend."

He needs to not mess with me when I'm pregnant. He gave Grace to me. "I know you want to hit me.." After he gave Grace to me, I elbowed him in the chest. "That kind of hurt."

I started craving pizza. My baby is going to end up loving pizza. It makes my mouth water just thinking about it.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm really craving pizza."

"Then why don't you go out for some?"

"You'll let me? You know you want me to keep the baby healthy."

"I do, but if you don't feed the baby what they want then you'll get all moody. And I don't want you to be moody."

I smiled. "You're a good boyfriend Jack."

"Shouldn't I be?"

* * *

We went out to eat. Pizza. Soon my baby would just move for more. We were sitting in a booth, and Grace was on my lap. Even though she's almost a year old, she had a little paper with crayons. She was playing with them the whole time. She was holding two crayons in her little hand and she was scribbling all over her paper. She looked so cute. She started babbling and set the crayons down.

"Mama." I smiled. She's such a little cutie. She picked up a blue crayon and gave it to me and giggled.

"Silly." The waiter came back with the pizza, and boy, my baby just really wanted some. Grace couldn't have any because she's still little, she doesn't have any baby teeth, and it would burn her mouth which would make her cry. I just brought her bottle for her to drink out of. I gave Grace to Jack so he could feed her, and he wasn't hungry anyways. I ate about 5 pieces, and my baby calmed down. We took the rest because Jack knew the baby would want more.

* * *

In the middle of the night, we were sleeping, of course, and my baby started moving, and I started craving pizza. Of course. I shook Jack's arm to wake him up, but he didn't wake up. I shook him again and he didn't wake up. I slapped him and he woke up.

"What? Let me guess, you're craving pizza?"

"..Yes.."

"Kim..I don't want to get up."

"I'm not making you get up. I'm just telling you so you know where I am." He fell back asleep and I went downstairs. The baby was moving a lot. I looked at my stomach. "You must really like pizza, don't you little one?" He/She stopped moving.

* * *

When I went back to bed, I was getting moody, and I think Jack was still awake. I was obviously getting moody because I was awake.

"Well, is the baby calm now?"

"Shut up Jack."

I figured he rolled his eyes. He turned to me.

"Kim..I just love you for who you are." He kissed my cheek.

"Don't touch me."

"Fine.."

I think he rolled his eyes again.

* * *

**I kinda had writer's block..**

**So here's a bit of an update:**

**I might be going to the beach on Monday afternoon until Tuesday, or on Tuesday morning for the whole day. I'm not sure when at that time, but I might be going, so no new chapter (s) for that time.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**


	27. Month 6, Baby 2

**Back with 27.**

**So..in this chapter, Kim's 6 months pregnant and the month is July.**

**And in this chapter, I use _two_ of Maddyliza1234's suggestions.**

**One of them was newer:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 26 . 8/21/14**_

_Love this! So sorry I haven't been reviewing! I was in Toronto for a bit! I think you should the baby be a boy and have jack and Kim be upset at first. I have another random question. What's your face beach?_

**Face beach? I can't tell if you typed incorrectly..or if that's what you mean to put. I can't tell, and if that's what you meant to put then I have no idea what that means.**

**So write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**In other words,**

**R&R!**

* * *

_Kim was spending the day with her mother. I was watching Grace, and I was reading her a book. Kim was supposed to be home soon, because she left 3 hours ago and she said she'd be back around now. Or maybe right now, cause I'm sure I could hear her._

When I got back, Jack was upstairs with Grace, reading her a book. A Halloween book? It's July!

"Why are you reading her a Halloween themed book?"

"She grabbed it."

"Okay then.."

Grace started whining and tried to reach for me. "Mama!" She kept whining, and I went and picked her up. "What's wrong princess?" She hid her face in my shoulder. I looked at Jack. "So you read her a kid's Halloween book?"

"Well, yeah, if she grabbed it and gave it to me."

I looked at the book. On the page, there was a little Jack-o-Lantern with a creepy face, but a face that would be creepy in a kid's opinion. "She probably saw the pumpkin and got scared." We didn't take her out for her first Halloween because she was scared, and she was only 2 months old. We only dressed her up.

"What time's your ultrasound?"

"2, when Grace takes her nap."

"I'll stay here with her so you can go to that."

"I still can't believe you read her a book that got her scared when you know she was scared on her first Halloween."

"Kim, calm down."

I was about to give Grace to Jack, but she whined and hid her face again. "What I think is weird though is that the baby will come around Halloween." I checked the time and it was almost 2. I needed to get ready to go to my ultrasound. I was just going to see how my baby was doing, and I was going to find out if we're having a boy or a girl. A girl, hopefully.

* * *

My baby was healthy, and they had started kicking when I was out with my mom. I was going to surprise Jack on the baby's sex, like I did when I was having Grace. Hopefully he'd still be happy..when I got back, he was just waiting for me.

"Well?"

I went and sat by him. I just told him that the baby was doing well.

"So..is it a boy or a girl?!"

I felt a bit disappointed and I kinda wanted to cry. "It's a boy.."

"Oh.." I really wanted to cry now. "Are you going to cry?"

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, so I hugged Jack and cried into his chest. I was really upset. I was hoping the baby would "suddenly" be a girl when it would be time for me to give birth. Jack kissed my head to calm me down. It didn't do much.

"Kim..it's okay."

I calmed down a bit, but because he slid his hand down my back and touched me _there. _I giggled.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah.." I sniffled a bit.

"I was really hoping it would be-" He stopped when Grace started crying. She probably had a bad dream about that pumpkin..I knew she would freak out if Jack went to get her, so I went to get her, but Jack came anyways. He picked her up because I barely could, since my baby's growing, and she cried more. He gave her to me, and she cried into my shoulder. I patted her back to calm her down, but she still cried a bit.

She sniffled. "Mama."

"It's okay. You need to go with daddy." She whined, but I gave her to Jack, and she hid her face in his shoulder. And kind of behind his [luscious] hair..silly baby girl. She sniffled and looked at Jack. I think she wasn't so freaked out at him now.

"Dada." She hugged Jack and I smiled. She's never hugged anyone. She's been learning new things, and it makes me happy.

"Should we try to tell her that she's getting a little brother?"

"I guess."

Jack gave Grace to me and I sat in the middle of the bed and Jack sat behind me. It felt weird..but I'm used to it. I satt Grace in front of me.

"Mama!"

"It's okay sweetheart."

Grace tried crawling on my lap, but couldn't, and she accidentally hit my stomach, but gently. The baby started kicking a bit, and it tickled. "Silly." Grace giggled and she poked my stomach. The baby kept kicking more. "Look at mommy." She already was, actually. She didn't really know what we were talking about. I grabbed her little hand and pressed it against my stomach. The baby was kicking, and Grace started giggling. Jack chuckled. She had to know what was in my womb. She kept giggling, and I think that's when..

"Babwy!" She learned a new word: Baby. My little princess.

I smiled. I was hoping she would want a little sister, but I guess she's getting a brother. She kept patting my stomach. "Mama!" She was making the baby kick so much, it tickled. I started giggling since it tickled so much. It feels weird when you're being tickled from the inside. Especially in your stomach.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. Jack was asleep, but I couldn't sleep because I was sad that the baby didn't turn out to be a girl. I started to cry a bit, and Jack turned to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Babe..it's okay."

Uh, no it wasn't.

"I'm sure our other kids will be girls.."

I started to cry a bit more.

_My poor girlfriend. She's real upset that the baby's not a girl. I should stop trying to make her feel better..she might cry more._

* * *

**So..good?**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**So..**

***disappears***


	28. Month 7, Baby 2

**Back with 28.**

**So..I don't have anything to say.**

**But in this chapter, Kim might cry a lot..you'll see why.**

**Kim's 7 months pregnant in this chapter and the month is August.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**Did you see Olivia Holt for the 'If I Stay' premiere? If not, look it up and you'll figure out the dress she mentions that she'll wear. (As in Kim)**

**R&R!**

* * *

I turned 19 on the 5th, and today was the 7th. Tomorrow Grace was turning a year old! I can't believe it. It seems like I just had her..yesterday. Well, a year ago today my water broke, and a year ago tomorrow she was born. She's still a little baby, like she was when she was born. I was getting everything ready now, but instead of giving her a cake, I just got cupcakes..She would most likely be only eating the frosting..because she can't chew on anything yet. She's been sucking on her teething ring, but I don't think that's done anything. Jack was out getting her a gift. I already did, and it seemed like a fail gift to me because it was just a stuffed animal. I know she'll like it though, because she loves her stuffed animals. I was going to wear a dress tomorrow instead of what I usually wear. I tried it on earlier to make sure it would fit around my stomach, and luckily, it does. But you could obviously tell that I was pregnant and that my waist was bigger. I was upstairs with Grace, who was sitting on our bed, and I looking for something cute for her to wear tomorrow. Probably just that little dress my mom got her when she was born. When I found the dress, I looked at Grace, and I kinda chuckled and felt weird because..Grace got hold of my bra. I guess it's my fault for leaving it on our bed.

"Grace.." I set her dress down and went to make her let go of it. "You wouldn't want to know where that's been even though you wouldn't really know.." Of course, Jack knows where it's been. That even makes me think about what Jack does when I'm not here. I wonder, but I don't want to know. I heard Jack walking upstairs, of course, because of his feet.

"Mama." Grace tried reaching for me, but couldn't, but she kept trying, and whined. I turned and looked at her, and when she was saying my name again, I saw _something _new, and I was surprised suddenly. When Jack came in, he noticed I was surprised.

"Uh..Kim?"

I didn't say anything. I just grabbed his arm and brought him by Grace. Good thing I put my bra away. Grace said Jack's name this time, and the new thing was that Grace's 2 top, and front, baby teeth came in! Has she had that for a few days and I never noticed it? Well, now that they grew, she can eat her cupcake.

"Anyways..did you get Grace her gift?"

"Yes.."

He sounded like he didn't.

"Kim, I did."

"You sure? How do I know?"

He didn't answer. He just kissed my head. That changed my mind. It _really _did.

* * *

The next day was the day I was waiting for. Grace's first birthday. I was really happy, yet sad that she was already turning 1. Jack was out, and he said he'd be back with "something." I had no idea what he was talking about. I already had Grace in her dress, and she looked so cute. She's already worn it about once or twice. I had _my_ dress on, and even though I'm already pregnant, I wanted to make sure I looked cute enough. What I mean is that Jack knew I was going to dress nice and he wanted me to be, what he calls me, a "sexy angel." He has many names for me, like "sexy angel," "sexy queen," or "sexy Greek goddess." I'm not surprised that he thinks of his own nicknames, because he knows he has luscious hair and everything else that attracts girls. His nicknames are just the opposite of mine, like "king" and "god."

"Mama!"

I smiled and picked Grace up. She giggled, then stopped, and sneezed cutely. "Bless you." She started giggling more. "You're silly. Silly little princess." She giggled and hugged me.

"Mama!"

"Little cutie."

Jack came back, and I knew he was because I could hear him coming upstairs. When he got up to our room, the first thing he saw was me, as always.

"You took a while."

"Well..you know what I was doing."

"You know I don't."

"Anyways, when I came up here and saw you, the first thing I thought of was 'sexy'."

"Of course.."

"Dada!"

He took Grace, and she started giggling. She's one giggly baby.

"I'm kinda surprised that your dress fits around your stomach."

"I am too. I thought it would be too tight. The little one's okay though." The baby started kicking. I was still kinda upset that it's not a girl. Jack noticed I was.

"Kim..it's okay." He wrapped his arm around me and caressed my cheek.

"I'm fine.." I was trying to not get emotional, but it was hard. I was already crying a bit, and Jack wiped my tears.

"Mama." Grace must've wanted to hug me and make me feel better. He gave her to me, and she _did _hug me, and I hugged her.

"Mommy loves you very much." I do, but when I found out I was pregnant I was kind of mad and upset. I knew I was too young to have a baby, but now I'm not. That was 2 years ago when I found out. Well, it'll be 2 years ago when it's December.

* * *

Grace was sitting on my lap, and she had her cupcake in front of her. She already got her gifts, and she's been holding the stuffed animal I got her for a while. What Jack got was kind of for both me and Grace. I loved it, because it was from exactly a year ago, when Grace was sleeping in my arms in the hospital. We didn't really use candles..she would've gotten curious and would've wanted to touch it. She didn't want to eat the cupcake herself. "Mama."

"You can have your cupcake." She didn't pick it up.

"Mama." She stuck her fingers in the frosting and put her hand in her mouth.

"Silly."

She kept doing that, and when the frosting was gone, she had chocolate cupcake on her fingers and she wiped it on my face. I wasn't mad _at all_. I shouldn't get mad on my daughter's first birthday. How did _she _not have anything on _her _face? She's just a silly baby girl.

After all that, Grace had to take her nap. We took her upstairs and put her in her crib, and she was already asleep. Jack took me downstairs and told me there was one gift left. What?

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't just getting Grace's gift. I know on your birthday I said I'd have a gift for you, but didn't. I do now." My heart started beating a bit fast. He gave me a box that would most likely carry a bracelet or a necklace. I opened it, and it was a necklace. It was one of those necklaces where, instead of holding a charm, it was holding words. It read, 'I love you.' Kind of in cursive. I looked up at Jack, and he took it and put it around my neck. "So?"

I smiled, and I was about to get emotional. "I love you too." I hugged him, and for once during my pregnancy, I didn't get emotional at something that made me happy. He kissed me for about 2 minutes, and I felt happier than ever. Actually, last year I was happier because I had Grace.

* * *

That night, I was putting Grace to bed, and she was getting sleepy. Before I layed her down, I told her I love her. Because I do. She fell asleep, and I layed her down with the stuffed animal I got her. She looked like a happy little princess.

Next month was my last ultrasound, and I was hoping something good would come from that.

I actually went to bed happy, and not sad, thinking about my baby not being a girl. Today was just a good day.

* * *

**Good? I was kinda in a hurry to end this chapter so I could write the next one.**

**Did you see Leo Howard take the ice bucket challenge? His laugh at the end..**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block. **

**Next taking the IBC is probably Jason Earles..what Leo said. That'll be funny to see.**


	29. Month 8, Baby 2

**Here's 29.**

**So in this chapter Kim'll only cry about once or twice. You'll see why.**

**Kim's 8 months pregnant in this chapter and the month is September.**

**I add a W in 'baby' because it sounds like how a baby talks in my opinion.**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 28 . 8/22/14**_

_Love! I saw Leo Howard's it's hilarious! I saw a few others as well! I actually meant what's ur fav beach? And I have yet another idea. They should end up loving the baby and then after adopting a bay girl so they will have 2 daughters and a son please update soon_

**I don't know if I have a favorite beach, but the only three beaches I've been to are Long Beach in Washington, and I haven't been there since last year and in 2005, and two beaches in my state, one called Cannon Beach (which is boring) and one just called Seaside (better than the other two) and that's where I might be going in a few days. I also like your idea but it might switch around in some way. You'll find out in this chapter.**

**I also thought Leo's was hilarious. I loved his dad's reaction. I only saw Olivia's, Leo's, and Kermit The Frog's. Watch Kermit's, he looks like he didn't want to do it after the water came.**

**Something random: When I wrote that Kim was craving pizza in this chapter, I was craving pizza.**

**And when it's the time Jack leaves, I'm going to make it time skip to the day before he comes back, then to the day he gets back.**

**Don't hate me if you see _you know who_ (you know who, from that one chapter) do something to Kim. It's not sexual, but Kim doesn't like it.**

**The book Kim mentions where she got the name probably doesn't exist..I don't know. Otherwise I just got the name from Lela from Teen Beach Movie.**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today was my last ultrasound for my baby. I wanted something good to come out of this, because last time I was so upset. It was about in 15 minutes, and I was already _all ready _to go, and Jack was going to stay here with Grace. They were upstairs, and I went up there to let Jack know I was about to leave.

"Mama!" Grace was holding her stuffed bear. I went and sat by Jack and Grace crawled onto my lap. Her hair felt soft. It was growing a bit more, but not that much. It was like a little wave at the end, just like Jack's. She started patting my stomach, and I held her soft little hand and put it on my stomach. The baby started kicking against her hand and Grace giggled. "Babwy!" The little kicks and movements tickled. I feel like if you could get itchy from inside the uterus, it would feel weird because you wouldn't be able to itch, but the baby would be kicking a lot.

I checked the time, and I needed to go. "I'll be back in half an hour or so." I got up, and left. Something good better come out of this.

* * *

At my ultrasound, my baby just got checked on. They were healthy, which is good, and I actually came home happy because something good _did _come out of this. I couldn't wait to tell Jack now. When I got home, I went upstairs, and he was in our room with Grace. I bet they didn't go anywhere else in the house at all..

"Well?"

"So..the nurse made a mistake actually.."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time, she had just finished giving another pregnant woman an ultrasound, and then she came to give me _my_ ultrasound, and she said we were having a boy, but she messed up and said that _we _were having a boy, but the other woman was the one having the boy."

"And?!" He sounds excited.

I smiled and tried to not to get emotional. "It's a girl."

He hugged me. Grace started poking my stomach. "Babwy." She'll be glad she's getting a little sister instead of a brother. I think the only guy she likes is Jack, but because he's her daddy. I started craving pizza suddenly.

"Hey..I think I'm going to go eat out for lunch.."

"Let me guess..you're craving pizza?"

"Yes.."

"You know, since Grace's 2 baby teeth came in, maybe you should let her try it."

"I don't know..I'll ask my mom." I called my mom quickly and asked her if it was okay for Grace to try pizza. I'm still kind of a new mother, and I need to know more about caring for Grace and the new baby. She said it was okay, it just needs to cool before Grace tries it. The only thing she can drink to cool her mouth is milk, so I had to make sure I brought her baby bottle filled with milk.

* * *

We just went where I got pizza last time to stop the cravings. Grace had a little coloring page again, and she didn't pay much attention to it. She scribbled on it a few times only. The waiter came back with the pizza, and I, for some reason, felt excited for Grace to try it. I ate some, and when it was cool but still warm, I cut a little piece and gave it to Grace. She stared at it.

"Mama?" She looked at me.

"You can try it." I picked it up and she took a bite. She smiled at me, so I think she liked it. "You like it?" She giggled, and I gave her another bite. She left the pizza crust. She just ate that little piece, Jack only ate 2, and I ate 5. My baby really likes pizza, and now Grace does. She liked the pepperoni. We took the rest home again.

* * *

When we got home, Jack sat Grace on the floor, and I went to put the pizza in the kitchen. My baby started kicking. "You must really like pizza." She kept kicking. At my ultrasound, I was told that the baby can recognize my voice, or, the mother's voice. I went back into the other room, and Jack said he needed to talk to me.

"What?"

"When you were at your ultrasound, my mom called me."

"And?"

"She said she wants me to come home for a week."

"A week?!"

_I knew this would happen.._

"Kim..calm down."

"Jack, the baby's due in 4 weeks and I could go into labor anytime even though I'm not at 9 months. I'm not going through that whole thing where you're not home and I go into labor."

"Kim, I don't think the baby'll come early. Calm down."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Babe, calm down." He kissed my head.

Why does he have to go home? He didn't know either. This was going to be the worst week of this pregnancy.

* * *

The next day, Jack was about to leave, and I wanted to cry. Jack never leaves me alone for this long.

"Kim, it's okay." He hugged me and kissed me. He looked at Grace and she was staring at him. He took her, and hugged her. "Daddy loves you princess."

"Dada!" She hugged him and giggled. She wouldn't giggle once he left. I felt like crying still.

"Kim, you'll be okay. I'll call you everyday." He kissed my head and told me he loves me. Then, the worst part, he left.

"Dada?"

"It's okay sweetheart. Daddy will be back soon." She started to cry and hid her face in my shoulder. I hugged her to make her happy, but she was still sad. She loves us both, and gets sad when we're both not with her, or one of us, but she knows we're her parents. Maybe she'll feel better if she spends time with her mother. "It's okay." My poor baby girl.

"Mama." She hugged me.

"It's okay. You're gonna spend the week with mommy."

"Mama!" She calmed down and giggled.

I smiled. I didn't feel sad that much.

* * *

I took Grace to the park. It was nice out, and I haven't taken her to the park in a while. What she really likes there are the baby swings. I put her in one, and when I pushed it, she giggled. I smiled. When I took her out, I sat on the bench, which was hard, because I have to be careful when I sit when I'm pregnant, and I sat Grace on my lap. I got her baby bottle and fed her with it. I was smiling at her, and I heard a familiar voice. I looked up, and it was my ex, the waiter who hit on me. I'm so tired of him. I wish Jack was here now..

"You know I'm tired of you, right?"

"Maybe.." He looked at my stomach. "You're pregnant again?"

"Yeah..so?" He started to hit on me. I felt like kicking him where it hurts.

"So..how come he's not around?"

"I'm not telling you." I really didn't want to see him right now, or at all. I don't know why I did in the first place if all my exes treated me like crap, except Jerry, even though we kind of 'fake dated' and Jack's the only guy I love right now. He doesn't treat me badly. So since I didn't want to see him, I just got up and I was ready to leave. Grace was hiding her face in my shoulder, because she knows he's not Jack. When I was about to leave, he grabbed my arm, turned me around, and kissed me for a second. I didn't like it, so I set Grace down in her baby carrier, and a pregnant mother's gotta do what a pregnant mother's gotta do. He thinks of me of how Jack thinks of me: sexy. Lying, I told him I changed my mind and I 'wanted' him to kiss me again. He didn't, but before he had the chance, I kicked him in the shin and where it hurts. He didn't like the pain, of course. "You're such a-" I couldn't say it in front of my daughter. I looked at her, and she wasn't looking at me.

"I'm such a what?"

"You're such a b-word." He is. I picked Grace's baby carrier up and I hoped to see him never again. When I left, I felt him touch me _there _and on the chest, and that's mostly why he only went out with me. He just liked me for my body and my looks, kinda like Jack, but Jack actually loves me, unlike my exes who just think of me as a sexy angel that shows cleavage and dresses all sexily. Jack thinks of me like that, but I love him.

* * *

When I got home, I set Grace on the floor and called Jack. I was hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"You're already calling me?"

"Yes but.."

"What? You sound kinda sad."

"I am..because you're not here and.."

"What? You can tell me."

"I took Grace to the park and my ex saw me."

"Which ex?"

"The one who's a waiter."

"Oh..did he do anything to you?"

"Kinda..he knew I was pregnant again and he asked me where you were but I didn't tell him."

"Did he touch Grace?"

"No, she's fine, she's with me."

"Good..what happened then?"

"I was about to leave and..I-I can't tell you. You'll get mad."

"Kim.."

I got nervous. "He kissed me.."

"He kissed you?! Kim!"

"I tried to not let him but he still did. I didn't like it.."

"Kim!"

I started to cry a bit. I just missed Jack.

"Did I make you cry?"

I could barely talk.

"Kim..I'm sorry."

"Jack..I really miss you."

"I miss you too, I'd come home early, but I can't until I can. Does Grace miss me?"

"She really does."

"Does the little one?"

I calmed down and giggled. "I don't know..maybe?" I put my hand on my stomach and my baby started kicking. "She's kicking."

"Of course she is..she's pretty active for 35 weeks."

"Just like Grace was. Now she'll be here in just 4 weeks." I suddenly felt the baby kick my bladder. "Ow.."

"You okay?" He sounded a bit worried.

"I'm fine..the baby just kicked me in a sensitive spot."

"Oh..okay..I'm going to be with you when you go into labor. I promise."

I smiled. "You're a good boyfriend Jack."

"I feel lucky to have a girlfriend like you.."

"You should be."

"I need to go. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and looked at Grace. She was staring at me. "What?"

"Mama."

"Silly."

* * *

The night before Jack was coming back, Grace was asleep in her crib, and I was sitting in bed, looking through pictures of me and Jack on my phone. I came across one where we were hugging, and this was taken about a month before Jack and I were first sexually active, and, you know, when he got me pregnant and I had no idea it was going to happen. I couldn't stop staring at it, and I just set my phone now and I got a bit emotional. I really missed Jack, but at least he was coming home tomorrow. I just needed to call him quickly, which I did.

"Kim?"

I could barely talk. "Jack..I really miss you..I just need you with me."

"Kim it's okay. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Okay..um..did I wake you up?"

"Yes.."

"Sorry..I just miss you."

"I miss you too. Babe, you need to get some rest."

"I know.."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up and I set my phone on my nightstand. I layed on my side, facing away from the phone, and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I had showered already, and I was sitting in bed, thinking of baby names. Only girl names.

_I was on my way back to see Kim. She should be awake by now, and so should Grace. What if Kim's showering though? I'd just have to wait for her to get done..Luckily I had the spare key, the one Kim always keeps in her bra. I didn't take it while she was wearing her bra, I just..took it. I went upstairs and Kim was sitting in bed, she didn't even notice me. I got an idea. I stood back a bit, and texted Kim, telling her to look up._

Jack texted me telling me to look up. I looked up, and he was there. I was so surprised. I got up and went to him, and hugged him. He kissed my head and I giggled.

"You missed me more?"

"Yeah..I really did. I cried myself to sleep last night." He kissed me for about 2 minutes.

"It's okay now." He pulled away from me and held onto my 'non-existing' waist, which I would get back soon after I have the baby. "Is the little one awake?" He patted the side of my stomach, and I giggled. "You awake little one?" The baby just kicked a bit. "Is Grace awake?"

"Why don't you check?"

We went over to Grace and she was awake. She couldn't say anything because her pacifier was in her mouth. Jack picked her up and took her pacifier out of her mouth.

"Dada!"

My baby girl was happy now that her daddy was back. Jack tickled her and she giggled. I smiled, because Jack just makes me happy. "So..what were you doing while you were gone?"

"I was just thinking about you and the babies."

"Aww."

"So what were you doing when I got back?"

"I was thinking of baby names." I went and got the list and gave it to Jack. He gave Grace to me so he could look at it.

"Babwy." Grace was looking at my stomach and she tried poking it.

"Silly."

Jack was skimming through the names. "Kim..we can't name the baby Ketchup or Chocolate."

"I know..I was just having cravings."

He looked at the rest of the names. "Where'd you think of the name Lela?"

"When I was little, my mom always read me a book and there was a little girl in it named Lela."

"Oh. Well I think it sounds like a good name."

"Me too." I looked at Grace. She was trying to grab the list from Jack. "Silly. Do you want to choose a name for your little sister?" She kinda just sat there. "I guess it'll just be Lela.." I was about to set the list down, and of course, I dropped it.

"You need to have a better grip when you're pregnant." He picked it up and set it down. "I was going to give it to you but I figured you'd drop it again."

* * *

That night I felt better. My love was actually with me this time. I can't stand being away from Jack for a while. It's fine if he's at the dojo, but if he's gone for a longer time then I don't like it. I hugged Jack. "I love you."

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. "I love you too gorgeous." He looked at my stomach and poked it. The baby kicked a bit. "I love you too little one." I was told at my ultrasound that the baby can also hear the father's voice, so I'm sure the baby heard him.

Just 3 weeks to go now, and my baby will be here, and Grace'll have a little sister to play with.

* * *

**Good?**

**This chapter has the most words. The total of words in this chapter is 3,188. I tried to skip counting the bold parts, but it didn't work :(**

**Write a review, ask me a question that isn't personal, and give me ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**I wrote the number after I typed everything after the number, so now the total amount of words is 3,208 words.**

**Now it's 3,213.**

**Okay, this is the last time. Total amount of words now is 3,229.**

**I'm done now.**

**(Total amount of words including the words before the number: 3,245)**


	30. Note

**Okay, so this is just a note.**

**I might not finish the next chapter soon, because I have a bit of writer's block.**

**I'll finish it soon.**

**I'm going to the beach from Monday afternoon to Tuesday evening, so please be patient.**

**If I finish it soon then I'll post it right away.**

**So..**

**Be patient, and I'm doing my Olivia Holt art until I get ideas of what to write.**

**Otherwise, thanks for the great reviews and follows and favorites of me and the story,.**

**:D**


	31. Month 9, Baby 2

**Here it is.**

**The last chapter of the story.**

**Just kidding. There'll be more. Don't worry.**

**So instead of 'last chapter' it's the 'last month' in Kim's 2nd pregnancy. Or third, but it makes it second kind of. Eh.**

**Before I wrote this chapter I watched the Seaford Hustle kiss about 20 times or so.**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 29 . 2h ago**_

_Lol! I love how you count your words! The chapter is amazing! Oh and I have an idea it's kind of funny. Kim should cook dinner one night, but be a bad chef and jack sort of makes fun of her. Oh and here's a question since school is coming up what's ur fav subject? Please update soon_

**That's a good idea. I'll think about it. Otherwise, oh my god, I don't even want school to be mentioned to me. I'm homeschooled and I start school on the second, and I think it's not cool..it's way too early. But my favorite subject is language arts. It was the easiest for me, always.**

**I don't have anything else to say really.**

**I'm going to start doing questions, so that they kind of have a certain theme to them. I just changed my mind of that, but you can still ask me random questions that aren't too personal.**

**So this time, ask me about a random movie, like if I've seen [Movie Name Here] or something.**

**And do you want me to make a little piece of art of Olivia and post it on my Twitter? I'll also put the link in my profile if you can't reach my Twitter. - I'm already working on it..kind of. I only did part of her dress because..I was in a hurry because I had to go somewhere, so I only got to do a part of her dress. And the dress might take me a while..**

**One more thing: I _am _going to the beach, I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon and be back Tuesday evening. I'm excited, because I haven't stayed at a hotel in weeks. I'm also excited because I might have a chance to catch up on my Disney Channel stuff, but maybe not because my sisters don't like it, unless I get a chance, unless I'm in the pool room..and I also might not get a chance if, no offence to Girl Meets World fans, but I don't really like that show, so no offence if I call it stupid..I really want to catch up on I Didn't Do It, Austin & Ally, and what I like. I don't have DC normally, so I can't use Watch Disney Channel..**

**My mom should've taken off boring Cartoon Network instead.**

**Heh, when I was typing "hotel" I almost put "_holt_el"..hehe. I'm used to writing Olivia's last name. So anyways, I won't be here to write at least 2 chapters for that time, please be patient, I haven't really been thinking of anything for future chapters yet, but I'll get some good ideas from you and from myself, if I can think of any.**

**Olivia posted a link to something on and there's a poll on who was best dressed for the "If I Stay" premiere. Olivia got the most votes! Yay!**

**I'll need ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today was the 9th of October, and I was due anytime now. I don't really have an exact due date, I'm just due anytime this week. Jack and I decided that we would name the baby Lela, but we're also thinking of different names. I was looking at the list, and Grace was next to me, and she looked like she was looking at the list with me. I asked her if she wanted to choose a name, even if she's just a little baby, and she patted the list, and her hand was above "ketchup." She's a silly little baby. I was hoping I wouldn't go into labor today, even though I don't have anything going on. I'll be fine if she decides she wants to come today. I had my baby shower last month, after Jack got back from being gone for a week, and I told my mom it was a girl instead of a boy, and she made sure she got baby girl stuff instead of boy stuff. She got me another baby blanket, and this one was fuzzy, white, and had little baby items on it, like a baby bottle, a rattle, and a teddy bear. Jack was at the dojo, and I was home with Grace. Jack better be here later if I go into labor. Grace was upstairs with me, and she was playing with her stuffed bear, and I was fixing the baby's crib. Jack and I didn't move Grace's crib to a different room and put her stuff in there so she'd have her own room, but we thought she wouldn't be ready to sleep by herself yet, so we just put the baby's crib next to Grace's. I was about to fold her baby blanket, but I was putting the stuffed dog someone gave me, I was putting it in her crib, and I had pressed the blanket against my stomach with my hand in the middle of my stomach. She started kicking my hand, and I smiled.

"You're going to be tough just like your mother," I meant tough as in she might be just like me. I folded her blanket and was about to put it with her stuffed dog, but I dropped it..of course I did. Jack wasn't around to pick it up for me, so I sat on our bed, grabbed it with my foot, and attempted to grab it, but couldn't. I looked at Grace, she was sitting next to me, and she looked at me.

"Mama."

"Hey..do you want to help your mother and give her your baby sister's blanket so she can put it in her crib?"

She kinda just sat there, looking confused. Of course, she couldn't really understand me. She set down her bear, and she looked at the blanket. She grabbed it and looked at it. She probably thought it was hers.

"Do you want to give it to mommy so she can put it in your sister's crib?"

She looked at it and dropped it. I grabbed it and she whined. "It's okay sweetheart." I re-folded it and set it in the baby's crib, then grabbed Grace's blanket from her crib and gave it to her. She giggled and shoved her face in it. "N-n-n-no." I wanted Grace to keep breathing.

* * *

That evening, Jack & I were downstairs with Grace, and I'm pretty sure Grace had passed gas, because of the stench, so I took her upstairs so I could change her. When I was about to put a clean diaper on her, I stopped because I felt a little pain. "Jack!" He came upstairs, and he asked if I was okay. I thought I was, but before I could reply, water was going down my legs. "My water just broke.." Crap. Jack finished changing Grace for me quickly, and he picked her up and he took me downstairs to take me to the hospital.

* * *

When we were at the hospital, I was in my bed, and I was only in a bit of pain. I told Jack to call my mom, and she needed to come this time because she needs to watch Grace so I could give birth in private. He said she'd be here in about 10 minutes. Now, it had only been a short time before I started having contractions. Some of them felt so painful, I squealed a bit and almost cried. Jack held my hand, and I squeezed it when it really hurt.

He kissed my head. "You feeling okay?" He put his hand on my stomach.

"I'm fine.." The baby started moving a lot, and of course, I had a painful contraction and I squeezed Jack's hand.

"Kim be careful."

"Sorry..it's just really painful." He patted my stomach, making the baby move a bit. "Are you trying to cause me pain?"

"No..I'm just excited to see the baby."

A bit later, the doctors and nurses came back and told me it was time to start pushing. Hopefully this wasn't going to be more painful than it was with Grace.

* * *

Now October 10th, 4:50 AM, after an hour or so of pushing, I got the chance to breathe a bit more because I didn't have that many chances to while I was giving birth. This time it was shorter, but with Grace it took longer, because she was my first baby. When the baby came, her little cry sounded so cute. I felt that Grace would be glad she got a baby sister but then she would get sad because I would be spending more time with her sister.

The same nurse who brought Grace to me came and brought my baby to me and congratulated us, again. She was wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket, like Grace, and also had a newborn pacifier in her mouth. I told Jack to go get my mom and Grace. When he came back, he quietly said that Grace didn't want to come because she was playing with the baby stuff. But she needs to meet her little sister anyways.

"Mama."

"Shh.." She needed to be a bit quiet, since she was asleep. Jack picked her up and sat Grace next to me. "This is your new baby sister."

Grace didn't say anything. She just poked her blanket. Jack whispered something to me.

"What are you going to name her?" My mom couldn't think of names.

I smiled. Jack gave me the name we agreed on. "Lela."

She looked like me and Grace, and she had a little patch of blonde hair like Grace did when she was born, and we didn't know what color her eyes were yet. I just gave her to Jack gently, and he poked her cheek, and he said she had soft skin. Of course she did, she's a newborn. Jack gave her back to me because he said she was waking up. She was, and she opened her eyes a bit slow. She had Jack's eyes, like Grace does. She made cute baby noises. I looked at Grace to see if she was going to say something.

"Babwy." She patted Lela's blanket.

"You need to play gentle with her when mommy and daddy bring her home." She just sat there. She can't understand me, because she only knows how to say her parent's names and "baby." She'll learn to say Lela's name though, and she'll learn that she has to love her baby sister and that her mother still loves her. I know she will.

And it'll take a while.

* * *

**I kinda had writer's block..but did you like it?**

**So tomorrow afternoon and Tuesday I won't be here to write about 4 new chapters, but until I leave tomorrow I can start writing one.**

**Write a review**

**Ask me a question that isn't personal (along with my themed questions that you ask me about that and I answer)**

**And I need ideas in case I get writer's block.**


	32. Should We? Part 1

**So here's NEW CHAPTA!**

**Sorry 'bout that.**

**So..I don't really have anything to say :|**

**So this is the new question theme: Celebrities**

**Ask me if I like this person or that person or whoever. I'll be sure to answer :)**

**In fact, I will:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 31 . 8/24/14**_

_Oooo! Yay! Lela's here! Ok, so here's a Question to go with your theme have you seen the hobbit? I do have an idea it's romantic jack forgets his key getting locked outside of the house and the door won't open due to your choice of problem and Kim is stuck on one side and jack is stuck on the other side can't wait for your update_

**Okay, well I haven't seen The Hobbit and I don't want to. I'm not into movies like The Hobbit, the Harry Potter franchise, or the Star Wars franchise. I don't like movies that go on for at least 4 hours. And I love that idea, I'm going to use it..maybe in this chapter. Yeah, maybe I will.**

**But one thing: How would Jack be stuck on the outside with Kim on the inside when Kim could just open the door?**

**Confusing, but I'll figure it out.**

**Wait, turns out I didn't read the part "and the door won't open." Wow, I'm a klutz sometimes. Even when it comes to reading.**

**Now I'll figure it out.**

**I did.**

**By the way, if you read further into the chapter (Don't skip the whole beginning) after reading the beginning and read something about Jack saying how sexy Kim looks, and you decide to think "Oh, I wonder what he means" (he as in Jack) then you wonder how Kim looks - REMEMBER what Olivia wore to the "If I Stay" premiere? Look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about.**

**This one will also be short because I didn't have time, because I had to get ready since I am/was (after) going to the beach. And because I kinda had writer's block, and I kinda wanted to skip to the part I was excited about.**

**One more thing, I just want you guys to see what'll happen first, so this is part 1. I'll post part 2 when I get back from the beach :D**

**Or you can just ask me a question as long as it's not too personal.**

**Write a review**

**The sentence above the sentence above this sentence.**

**I also need ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**R&R!**

* * *

3 days later, October 13th, Jack and I got to bring Lela home. She was still asleep, of course, because newborns need their sleep. But now, it was noon, and she was awake. Jack was upstairs with Lela and Grace, and I was downstairs, getting Grace's baby bottle. I went back upstairs and Lela was curled up in her daddy's arms. She looked so cute. I gave Grace her baby bottle and I set her on my lap when I sat next to Jack. Lela had her newborn pacifier in her mouth, and her eyes were barely open. She just looked tired. I looked at her, then at Jack.

He chuckled. "Kim..she's so cute,"

I chuckled, too. We leaned towards each other and kissed for about a minute. I looked at Grace. She was drinking out of her bottle and looking at me. I kissed her head. "Mommy still loves you," She tried reaching for my nose. "Silly." Lela started whining and sucking on her hand. She was ready to eat for the first time. Jack gave Grace to me. "Um..can you go downstairs with her so I can feed her in private?"

"Fine.." I could tell he didn't want to because of a _certain _part of me. He took Grace downstairs with him. I looked at Lela and she was whining more. I let her eat and she calmed down.

I smiled at her. She looked so cute! She has the sparkle in her eyes, just like her daddy. Well, she _does _have Jack's eyes. At least not literally. That would be weird to see. "You're so precious." I held her little hand and it was soft and warm. Of course she was, she was wrapped in her blanket. She looked cozy.

* * *

That night, Jack was planning to take me on a date. Late at night. It was only 9, and the babies were asleep already, and Jack went outside to see if it was a bit cold or a bit warm still. I was waiting for him inside, and he was taking a while..

_I was about to come back in, but I realized I didn't have an extra key, because Kim has it. It's probably upstairs in her bra. She wouldn't be able to hear me through the door, so I got my phone out of my pocket and texted her, telling her to open the door._

I thought Jack would've had a key. But there's only one, and..it's upstairs in my bra..I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't. The damn doorknob wouldn't turn, from what I told Jack. He just forgot about it and started flirting with me. I giggled at almost every text he sent me. One he said that he thinks I look sexy, because he already saw the dress I was wearing, and another he said he has dreams about me. I know that already. I kinda forgot about it and I got a bit sad. I wanted Jack to be with me, and he's only on the other side, but I missed him. It's not weird that we're right by each other, we just want to be with each other.

An hour later or so, I remembered that the window next to me can open. I told Jack, and he didn't say anything, besides telling me to just open the window. I opened the window quickly, and he noticed and climbed through it. I closed the window then so it wouldn't get cold. We didn't bother saying anything to each other, he just took me upstairs. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me, and slid his hands up my back to the clasp of my dress. He was trying to 'distract' me with sweet kisses, and I think I _was _distracted, and he unzipped my dress a bit. I pulled away because I thought of something.

"Um.."

"What?"

* * *

**Again, I'll post the next part when I get back :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

**I love y'all**

**~WasabiForeverLiv**


	33. Should We? Part 2

I'm** back from my trip!**

**It wasn't nice there AT ALL. It was a bit cold at times but then a bit warm with the wind blowing, but it was still fun. Yesterday morning it was really foggy - we couldn't even see the ocean when we went outside.**

**The hotel we stayed at was really nice. I got to watch a bit of Kickin' It for about a second, and I got to watch about a minute of I Didn't Do It and Dog With A Blog (I don't really like that show). Otherwise, it was fun. **

**My dad gave me $161 for nothing..I didn't spend any of it because all the stores there had nothing I wanted. (I wonder what he'll do when I see him next)**

**So anywayssssssss..**

**Me and Maddyliza1234 were PMing each other, and she gave me this idea:**

_What if you have say a 3rd child show up on their doorstep, but a little older? You can have it be a boy and look just like jack to cause drama_

**Note: It is unknown if Jack has any other siblings. This was just an idea.**

**I'm using it in this chapter. **

**The new question theme zis time is 'bout: Celebrities**

**Or you can ask me some other question THAT ISN'T PERSONAL.**

**Write a review**

**Give me some ideas in case I get writer's block. Which I probably will.**

**R&R!**

* * *

"Um.."

"What?"

"I don't know if we should.."

"Babe.."

"Jack, we have a newborn baby that's only 3 days old and it's her first night home."

"Kim.."

_She's so yappy.._

He didn't bother to try to get me to shut up. Well, he didn't before, but he did now. He kissed my neck, in one spot, because he knows that's one of the only things he can do to stop me from being 'yappy.' The other thing he does to get me to shut up is a kiss. But if he kissed me, we wouldn't be able to stop. He stopped.

I giggled. He knew I changed my mind. He also knew I didn't want him to stop, so he continued to unzip my dress. He started to touch me _somewhere_, and he started to stroke my hair. It felt _really _nice. He was being gentle with me, and he knows he's supposed to be. He stopped, again.

"Babe.." He started to caress my head with kisses. I couldn't help but blush and giggle, and it seems he couldn't help but touch me in those _certain _spots. He's a boy, what do I expect? My left high heel suddenly made my ankle get twisted, and it really hurt.

"Ow.." Jack stopped.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just twisted my ankle.."

"You shouldn't stand anymore." He picked me up. "You should change first..luckily I get to help you." He made his eyebrows dance.

"Great..watch where you move your hands."

_I don't want to say this in front of her, but she's no fun sometimes, when it comes to when all I want to do is have sex with her. She just doesn't want my hands to wander, and I do that all the time to her! I know she likes it..I just don't think she likes it when she's not concealed, because when she is then she's fine with it. And she's my girlfriend, and she's tough, so what am I expecting?_

Jack picked me back up and took me to bed and layed me down. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't kick a lot, because I don't want my ankle to hurt a lot, even though it will. He layed next to me and kissed my head. He told me he loves me, and he wanted me to sleep well. I knew I would with him next to me.

* * *

The next day I was downstairs with Lela, who was laying in my arms and nursing, and Jack was upstairs, changing Grace's diaper. I looked at Lela, and she was looking at me. I smiled at her and kissed her head. Jack came back downstairs with Grace and set her on the floor. Someone knocked suddenly, and Jack looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?"

"It's my little brother?"

"Since when do you have a little brother?"

Jack has a little brother? I never knew..

"Since I was 15."

Jack's has a 4 year old brother? He never tells me anything about his family that much, but now I know he has a brother.

"Why is he here by himself?"

"My mom probably brought him here."

"If you're going to let him in then I have to stop feeding Lela until they leave."

"No, feed the baby, I can just talk to them outside."

Jack went outside to see them. I looked at Lela, and she had stopped eating. I assumed she was done, so I patted her back. Grace started looking at me.

"Hi cutie."

Grace smiled at me. "Mama!" I smiled back at her. She hasn't been sad that I've been spending a bit more time with Lela, because she knows I'm her mother and I love her. She crawled to me and grabbed onto my leg.

"You need to start walking. You can't crawl for the rest of your life." She stared at me. I knew she didn't understand me, of course. Silly baby. Jack came back inside.

"What happened?"

"My mom just brought my brother here because he wanted to see me."

"Oh."

"Dada!" Grace saw Jack, crawled to him, and tried reaching for him. She couldn't, and she whined.

"Hi princess." He picked her up and poked her nose. She giggled. I looked at Lela and smiled at her.

"Do you love your mommy?" I don't see why I really asked her, because she's just a newborn and doesn't understand anything. She stared at me with two of her fingers in her mouth. "I know you love your mommy." I gave her a hug. She just made baby noises.

"Mama?" Was she starting to get sad? I don't want her to. I love both of my baby girls. I set Lela on the floor, she just layed on her stomach, and Jack gave Grace to me. She smiled at me. "Mama!"

"Hey Jack..maybe tomorrow we should teach Grace to walk."

"Are you sure? She only turned a year old 2 months ago."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay.."

* * *

It was Lela's second night home, and she seemed to be fine with what's around her. She was probably more used to being in the womb, though, because she's been there longer than she has at home. I was sitting in bed, and she was in my arms, asleep and nursing, with her baby blanket tucked in within my arms.. She just fell asleep while eating. Jack was by Grace's crib, putting her to sleep. She had her pacifier in her mouth, and she was holding her stuffed bear. Jack said she was pretty sleepy. They stared at each other, and Grace fell asleep. Jack layed her down then came and sat next to me.

"Lela's surprisingly calm." He was whispering, of course.

"She's not going to be calm all the time. You know she'll cry when she's been here longer."

* * *

After Lela finished eating, Jack was asleep, and I got up quietly and went by Lela's crib. She was still calm, and I kissed her head and layed her down. I layed her baby blanket over her halfway so she could be a bit warm. I made sure the baby monitor was off so that the noise wouldn't be going around every room in the house, and the baby monitor doesn't need to be on when I'm right here.

I went back to bed and went to sleep. And when I was asleep, in my head, I heard Grace say, "Mama."

I'm sure it was in my head because it didn't sound real.

I felt Jack wrap his arm around me and he started to caress my head with kisses. Either he's doing that in his sleep or he just likes the smell of my hair.

Probably both.

* * *

**I couldn't think of how to end it, and that was just the first thing I thought of.**

**I found a few IDDI episodes online, for free, that I got to watch: Twin It To Win It, In The Doghouse With The White House, and The Phone Challenge. They were so funny, I think I liked In The Doghouse With The White House the most. Poor Lindy, she got locked out on a balcony. And the housekeeper didn't bother to do anything? She was too busy listening to music! Then Lindy at the end? Gee, she's just didn't get anything good out of that trip.**

**I still need to see Earth Boys Are Icky and Lindy Nose Best. I can't find them though.**

**Anywayssss,**

**I forgot what I needed to say..**


	34. One Step At A Time

**Back with the next chapter.**

**It's good because I got the idea for this chapter right away.**

**So this chapter _might _have a lot of romance, I don't know..you'll see when you read it.**

**Q/A:**

_**Guest chapter 33 . 8/28/14**_

_love this! I have internet yay! Heres a question! Whos ur celeb crush I like how u put in my idea. I imagined it a bit differently but u did great with it. please update soon!_

**I have a huge crush on Ross Lynch from R5 and Austin & Ally. I wouldn't care if you told him via Twitter. (He most likely wouldn't respong) He may be * years younger than me, but I still like him. And yes, I meant to put that star before "years."**

**FYI, I ship Auslly/Raura (Ross said that A&A might have a future together!) but I ship Kick a bit more because.._No explanation available. Please check back soon._**

**So I don't really have anything to say.**

**FYI: I have not seen The Notebook so I have no idea what happens. All I know is that it's romantic. (And that Olivia has seen it)**

**So this is a random themed question because I couldn't think of anything else..topic is: Olivia [Hastings] Holt**

**Also give me some ideas in case I get writer's block.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today, Lela turns 5 days old. That's all..tonight's Couple's Movie Night at the park, and they're showing The Notebook, and Jack wants to take me, because it's the first romance movie we saw together, when we were only 17 and didn't have Grace yet, but it was only a month before had our first kiss and started being sexually active, so Jack and I never tried being that way because we were scared of it. Well, he wasn't, but I was. But when we first were, I felt fine. I know at Couple's Movie Night, Jack'll start to feel madly in love with me, and we'll come home and he'll want to sleep with me. I want to do the same with him, but we can't, because we both know Lela will wake up being hungry or needing a diaper change. Right now, Jack was at the dojo, and I was home with the little ones, of course. I was teaching Grace to walk, but she didn't want to. Maybe she wants to wait until Jack gets back. And if she wants to, that'll be good because her daddy will get to see her take her first steps.

Jack came back about 15 minutes later, and he had taken a shower at the dojo, and he took his stuff upstairs. I was hoping Grace was about to walk, and Jack came back downstairs. Grace didn't walk. "Did she walk yet?"

"No,"

"Good,"

"I think she was waiting for you to come home."

He looked at Grace. "Were you waiting for daddy?" She just sat there and looked at him, and of course, she couldn't understand him.

"Dada!" I was hoping she would walk to him, but she didn't. I stood Grace up, held her hands, and helped her walk. She whined.

"It's okay." She fell on my lap. She tried crawling away, but I wanted her to walk.

"Hey, I'll take her a few feet from you so she can try walking to you."

"Sounds good." He picked Grace up and sat her on the floor a few feet from me. Grace looked at Jack.

"Do you want to walk to your mother?" Grace just sat there then looked at me.

"Mama." She reached her little arm out for me. I was hoping she'd walk this time, and that was when she helped herself stand up.

"Come to mommy." She smiled at me, and I smiled at her, and she started walking to me. When she got to me, she hugged me, and I hugged her.

"Mama!" I felt like I wanted to cry. She just walked to me! I picked her up and hugged her.

"Good girl!"

She giggled. I kissed her head then set her down. "You can go to daddy now."

She just sat there. "Dada?" Jack looked at her, and she looked at him. She helped herself get up, quickly went to Jack and hugged his legs. "Dada!"

"I'm surprised she walked to you quicker than she walked to me."

"Well..she _is _a girl..a _daddy's _girl."

I rolled my eyes. I know Grace is more of a daddy's girl, but she tends to like being around her mother more than her father.

* * *

That night, I was getting ready, and Jack was already ready, for sure. My mom was going to watch the babies until we got back, like she always does when we're out. I was putting my make-up on, and Jack suddenly came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What'd you do with the spare key?"

"It's hidden in a certain part of my dress, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean and where that 'certain part' is."

Of course he knows where that is..I know how often he looks for the spare key in my bras, when he should know I always keep it in whatever I wear. Except at night..because I would lose it then..

"Um..shouldn't you be watching the kids until my mom gets here?"

"I probably should be.."

He was about to kiss me. "You can't kiss me until we're at the movie."

"Fine.."

"I just want it to be more romantic."

_I have some big plans tonight..after we get back._

Jack went back to watch the babies, and I had just finished putting my makeup on. To myself, I thought that I'm probably the perfect girlfriend for Jack. I know he likes when I wear the dress I'm wearing, when my hair is curled, when I wear lipstick, and when I wear eye make-up, or pretty much all of that. That's just one of the times where he likes to think of me as 'beautiful' or 'perfect.'

"Mama!"

I smiled at Grace, and Jack looked up at me.

_God..she's beautiful. I always knew she was the perfect girlfriend for me._

* * *

Once my mom was there, Jack and I left right away. We found a good place to sit in the grass at the park. Of course, we sat on a blanket. When it got to our favorite romantic part, Jack put his arm around me and leaned me against him, and I layed my head on his chest. One thing I don't get is why there weren't so many couples there..When it got to a kissing scene, Jack made me look up at him, I smiled, and he kissed me. We kissed for about another 5 minutes, so we missed most of our favorite part.

It came to more of the parts we like, and every once in a while, Jack would touch me in _certain _spots, and he knows if he touches me there, especially when we're alone, then it turns me on.

When the movie was about over, Jack and I were still sitting in the same spot, and mostly everyone else left. Jack looked at me, grabbed me by my waist, dipped me, and kissed me.

* * *

When we got home, on the porch, we were quiet for a while and we kinda just stared at each other and smiled.

Well, we were quiet for only 2 minutes. "That was really nice and sweet of you."

"I'm supposed to be nice and sweet to my girlfriend." I hugged him, and he hugged me.

"Hey..when will we get married?"

"I was thinking about that, and I thought maybe when Lela's a few weeks old?"

"Sounds good to me."

He lifted my head so I was looking at him. "I think you look beautiful." I giggled and he kissed me.

During that time, I heard the door open. My mom was still here? We stopped and looked at her. "Did I interrupt?"

I looked at Jack so he would answer. "No..we were just about to come inside.."

"And um..Jack and I kinda want to be alone.."

She was about to leave, cause she figured we were home. We went inside and I smiled at him. "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." He kissed me.

* * *

He took me upstairs, and I didn't know what he was planning, but I also knew he wanted to have sex with me. That barely made sense to me, but when we got up to our room, he closed the door behind me and he pinned me against it and kissed me. He started to slide his hands up my back from my waist, and his hands stopped 'wandering' when they reached the clasp of my dress. I pulled away for a second. Not for a second, but for a while.

"Jack..you remember what I said..we have to pay attention to the kids and care for them. Especially at night."

"Kim..I know you said that, but if we only do this just for tonight, then we won't for a while."

"You sure?" He nodded. "Good." We kept kissing, and his hands were still around the clasp of my dress. He's not going to move them until he _thinks _he can distract me with kisses, but even if he thinks it works, it _does _work. He was doing that to me at this time, and he does it to distract me so that he can loosen my dress. That happened. He then slid his hands lower down my back and touched me _there._

A while later, Jack and I had gone to bed. If you know_ what_ I mean. We weren't asleep..we were still awake, of course, and we weren't just laying there. We hadn't stopped kissing, well, we did for a few minutes, but when we went to bed, _then_ we continued to.

I think I could approve of this.

* * *

**Okay..I just ended it there because I had writer's block and I was watching the I Didn't Do It episode,_ Earth Boys Are Icky,_ and Lindy's 'baddy-two-shoes' attitude gave me a good idea for a chapter. **

**If you haven't seen that episode and I want to use the idea, here's why:**

**Lindy has a 'Parental Approval Stamp' so that when people want to go to places their parents wouldn't allow them to go to, they call their mom and ask them if they can go there, and they say "Lindy's gonna be there."**

**I'm not really using that part..I'm only taking the 'Parental Approval' thing. Kim's a parent, and a good one, so why not?**

**Otherwise, I'm using the idea because:**

**Lindy put her feet on the table.**

**She came into class and sat behind Jasmine and said "Say goodbye to Goody-Two-Shoes Lindy, cause it's about to get bad up in here." That's what she said actually, and she said she was going to stand up and drop so many 'word bombs', I know Olivia isn't really like that, but Lindy stood up and told the teacher (a female) that she (Lindy) thinks she (the teacher) is a ?*?*?*?*?* (the fire alarm went off while she said it.). I really have no idea what she said, but I tend to have the ability to read lips sometimes, but I couldn't tell what Olivia was saying, because it didn't look like she was saying (or mouthing) anything bad. And I know they wouldn't want Olivia to mouth anything bad because it would be easy to tell what she would be saying.**

**So what I'm saying is that Kim's going to be wearing black (as in her 'Spy outfit'), maybe she'll put her feet on the table, and _maybe _she'll say some bad language. I'm not really comfortable with typing bad words, unless I put stars* after the first letter.**

**So is it fine if I put *'s for the rest of a 'word bomb'?**

**It's fine with me, of course.**

**R&R!**


	35. Another Note

**So uh..**

**I started school the 2nd (or today)**

**And I wrote this before I actually looked at what I had to do **

**I'm homeschooled. I have been since last year **

**So I might finish the chapter today after I finish, I don't know yet, I'm going to be busy A LOT.**

**So..all I have today is/was orientation (online, of course) and yes, I might seem young, but I took Health class, so of course, I know how the reproductive system works.**

**Anyways, all my classes say that they don't start until next week, but I can find something to do.**

**So -**

**I don't really have anything else to say.**

**I love you guys, thanks for all the follows (story), favorites (story), reviews, and the follows and favorites of _me._**

**I think I might start working on _Kidnapped_ soon, I've been thinking about it.**

**I don't know when I'll finish the current story though. If you want Kidnapped to come soon this year, go ahead and PM me some ideas for FK of how it should end, but lots more chapters will come.**

**I love you all**

**~WasabiForeverLiv**


	36. Baddy-Two-Shoes

**Hm..that's funny. I looked up Ross Lynch's age just to make sure he's * years younger than me because, I don't know how, because I KINDA FORGOT he's 18. I guess I forgot because I've been too busy with Kickin' It than anything else.**

**Anyways, I saw a link that said "10 Girls Who Would be Perfect for Ross Lynch" and I clicked on it, and the first girl was Laura Marano. That's usual. Well I looked through the rest of the girls and then there was a poll at the end for it. I clicked "Laura Marano" and pressed vote, then looked at the vote results, and you know who got the most votes? LAURA. Figures. #Raura**

**So..I don't have much to say..**

**I've been kinda waiting for questions about Olivia because..I've just been waiting.**

**Keep asking, I'll answer them :D**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 34 . 8/31/14**_

_love this! I couldn't see Olivia swearing either, but she does have that personality. If u have writers block let me know, but here is any idea jack starts acting dangerous which drives kim nuts, Like motorcycle riding, standing on a chair while holding the babies walking on the roof with them that kind of thing. please update soon_

**I don't think any of us can see Olivia swearing..but we know she knows what those words are, and on her Twitter, she was in a conversation with Gracie Benward (I think) and some guy who has the B-word in his username and I'm sure Olivia's seen it and heard it. But we know that one day, she might end up swearing. And I like the idea, I'll think about it. But the only thing I know is that he wouldn't hold the kids from a high spot, but I'll still think about it.**

**So I guess this'll be the chapter I mentioned in the previous one where Kim is a 'bad girl'. And I know Kim's both nice and tough in Kickin' It, but she's not really a 'goody-two-shoes' like Lindy, but I want to make her act like a bad girl anyways.**

**I've kinda been thinking about that idea for a while and since I watched _Earth Boys Are Icky._**

**So..now I don't have much to say.**

**R&R!**

* * *

_Kim's been in the bathroom for a while..She just showered, and she's been in there for a while. I showered before her, because she wanted me to wait for her, from what she told me. I was waiting downstairs in the kitchen with the babies. She came back, and she wanted me to wait so she could..put on her spy outfit?_

I sat at the table and put my feet on the table. I could tell he was staring at my feet because he likes when I wear these heels.

"Uh..Kim?"

_She just gave me a face as if she was mad. Or that face where she just stares at me. But man, she looked gorgeous. Her hair, her makeup._

"Babe..is there a reason why you're wearing your spy outfit and why you're giving me that look?"

"Yes..I'm not going to be a good girl anymore,"

"So.."

Does he like me as a bad girl? He likes when I dress in black, but does he like me if I'm the opposite?

"I don't know about you being a bad girl," My pupils kinda widened. "I'm not saying you don't look really gorgeous with your hair and makeup and your heels..but..you just look really good."

"Jack..I'm not a _really _bad girl, I just feel different."

"Oh.."

"Do you like me as a bad girl?"

"Yeah because..you look really sexy. And please tell me you're not going to say a bunch of bad language.."

"I will if I need to or want to."

_I hope she doesn't end up as a really bad girl._

"Kim, I just don't want you to end up as a _really_ bad girl. I just want you."

I can be what I want to be, right? I groaned. "Jack, I love you, but sometimes you are such a-" Lela started crying once I started cussing. Jack picked her up and calmed her down, and that's when I stopped. "That's right, I said it and I don't care if you heard it."

"I kinda both didn't hear it and heard it. I don't know how though."

I just needed to stop for a second. I still had to be a good mother. I got my feet off the table. "Um..is Lela okay?"

"I think she just needs you." He gave Lela to me. She looked at me and sniffled, and she yanked on my top, right above my chest. I knew she was getting hungry. "I'll take Grace out there so you can feed Lela _privately._"

"Take her baby bottle with you." He grabbed Grace's bottle from the fridge and took Grace out of the room. I sat back down and layed Lela in my arms. She started whining a bit. I moved a lock of my hair away from my chest so Lela wouldn't yank on it and so it wouldn't get in her face, and I let her nurse. I felt like a good mother for now, but I was still a bad girl. I smiled at Lela, and she started to move her hands around a bit. Her pink newborn mittens were on the table, so I grabbed them and put the left one on her left hand, but I couldn't reach her right hand. I was about to make her stop eating, but she made a noise and kept eating. "It's okay, mommy's just gonna put your little mitten on." I made her stop nursing and she whined, and I put her right mitten on her right hand quickly, then let her finish eating.

* * *

Later, when the babies where napping, Jack and I were on the patio, and I had my feet on the table. I was looking around on my phone.

"Babe..look up." I might as well.

"What?"

He scooted a bit closer to me. "I don't want you to turn into a really bad girl. I just love you for who you are."

"Jack, I love you and you love me, but I can be what I want to be."

"Kim, I'm just saying that if you end up being more bad then you 'are' now then you're going to end up in bad places. I don't want that to happen to you."

I started to get scared a bit by just thinking about that. I want to be a good mother and raise my kids and get married, not the opposite.

"Kim? You okay? Did I scare you about that?"

"A little."

He turned to me, and I turned to him.

_She batted her eyes, and she smiled at me, and I figured this would happen..she made her do-me-eyes._

We both got up, and I hugged Jack. I was glad he reminded me that I could be more bad, but I don't want to. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and we looked at each other and smiled, and we kissed.

"Jack..maybe we should just get married when Lela's a month old or so?"

"I guess.."

* * *

That night, Jack was asleep already, and I was putting Lela to bed. She was half asleep. She had her newborn pacifier in her mouth, and I was holding her blanket. I was singing to her softly. She was looking at me, and she was moving her hands around a bit. She had her pink newborn mittens on. I stopped singing, and she wasn't asleep. I kissed her head, then she fell asleep, and I layed her down in her crib. "I love you princess." I smiled, and I went and layed in bed. I didn't want to be a bad girl anymore, even if I was for just a day, because I don't want to be a bad girl, but end up being a bad mother and raise my kids the wrong way. That's what my mom told me: don't be a bad mother. That's when I felt Jack turn to me and wrap his arm around my stomach.

"Your singing sounded beautiful."

"Thanks.."

He kissed my head. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." I felt him hold my hand, and I smiled in my sleep.

* * *

**Uh..couldn't find the remote.**

**Just kidding, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**So turns out, I might not be busy this week for school, it's just orientation week.**

**Next week is when I'll start getting busy, I think.**

**I was happy because I got to talk to my 2 best friends. We really missed each other. We've never met in real life, except one of them, but we've only seen each other, but we didn't talk to each other. She told me she was shy (in school).**

**So I'm glad I finished this chapter, finally.**

**:D**


	37. Thanks For The Pet, Pet

**So I got the idea for this one right away, like the last one.**

**Hint: Fluffy (Not the comedian) **

**Hint 2: What's something that can be named Fluffy?**

**You might've guessed it..**

**So..**

**:|**

**Q/A:**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 36 . **_

_I liked it I laughed at the cussing! I love jack in this chapter. He was so sweet. If you need any ideas please let me know. Please update soon_

**Thanks :)**

**Sorry if I posted too slow, I was busy watching someone play Specter Seekers (Oculus Rift) and if you want to know who that someone is, go on YouTube, and search DON'T EVER LOOK AT HER! - Oculus Rift: Specter Seekers **

**Unless you already know who it is.**

**I got freaked out a few times, so I just listened while writing this.**

**And wow, the developers are amazing at this..**

**At almost 6 minutes into the video, it says "Right " on the wall. He says if he closes his right eye, it says "Right" but if he closes his left eye, it says "Wrong"**

**HOW DO THEY DO THAT?!**

**Wow, awesome. I'd love to play this, but I can see it's kind of an eerie game, so I'd rather not play it, heh. **

**Just not into horror-like stuff, even some of the games in it aren't scary.**

**So anyways, question theme is still Olivia Holt. **

**I think people won't ask me about her because you might think I know everything about her, like I took 2 quizzes to see if I was a true Olivian, and I passed both of them :)**

**TRUE OLIVIAN**

**Anyways, enjoy da chaptaaaaaa**

**Sorry.**

**R&R!**

* * *

I was outside, and I kinda had a surprise for Jack and the babies. For starters, Jack and I were talking about pets for a while. When I was 8 months pregnant with Lela, Jack and I were thinking about getting a pet someday. As in a dog or a cat, but Jack doesn't like cats..we're more of dog people. So anyways, Grace seems to like dogs too, and maybe Lela, since she has a stuffed dog toy, so I went out and came back for what will make the babies happy.

_Kim came back, and I turned to her to see that-wait..she got a dog?! That woman..well, and it wasn't just a dog. It was a puppy._

"Kim..where'd you get a puppy?!"

"You know the neighbor who had the pregnant dog?"

"Yeah,"

"Well his dog gave birth to really cute puppies 2 weeks ago and he asked me if we wanted one, so I took one."

"Did you have to pay?"

"Nope."

"I guess that's good..just for our neighbor's dog."

"Anyways, it's a girl and she stopped nursing a few days ago, from what the owner said."

"Oh."

"I got a girl because..a male dog and its..nevermind."

"Yeah, the kids don't really need to see that."

The puppy was brown and had some white patches, on her face and on her back leg. I set her on the floor and her legs were wobbling. Of course they were, for a newborn puppy.

"Pwuppy!" Grace saw the dog.

"Well..now we have to buy a lot of dog stuff."

"I think we can just start with a little bit of Iams food for puppies. Oh yeah, the owner said that the puppies got shots already, so they'll live."

"What should we name her, first?"

Grace was just sitting there, of course. She could've been afraid to pet it, since she's never been in contact with animals before. "Pwuppy!"

"I don't think 'puppy' will work as a name.."

"We can think about this later..but for now, we have to go and get everything we need if we're gonna have a pet."

"I know, you already said that."

"I can have my mom watch the babies while we're gone."

* * *

Jack & I went out to Petco and bought dog stuff. _Lots _of dog stuff. Puppy food, toys, a little bed, everything needed for a puppy. We brought the dog, of course. When we got back, my mom had already left, and while Jack was putting everything else away, I had taken the puppy into the kitchen. I got her moist dog food, because she can't eat solid food yet. While we were gone, Jack and I just decided to name her "Cookie." That was the first name we thought of..so while we were there, we got her a little purple collar with her name on it and our address and my number.

When the babies were napping, Jack and I were just downstairs with the puppy. She was so cute, she had soft fur and she looked cute when she would stand on her little paws.

* * *

Later, Jack and I weren't asleep. We were against the wall, making out. The puppy was sleeping in her little bed, which was against the back wall, across from _our _bed.

_Kim has such sweet kisses. It always seems better when she wears lipstick. It just seems like it's better..because she dresses sexily and wears lipstick and heels to get my attention? It does get my attention, of course, because Kim's the sexiest girl that's ever lived. Think again if you don't think that. And even if you're a guy who thinks of my girlfriend like that, you're still not getting her._

* * *

**Ok..I just needed to end it, because I have to write a Frozen fanfic that my friend requested, so I'll write the first chapter of that, then I'll write the next chapter for this story.**

**We were just talking about fanfictions with other people and she just asked me if I can write one..she wants to be the first one to read it. It'll be called _Frozen Heart _and it'll kinda relate to this story but it won't have anything inappropriate in it. You can read it if you're curious about it, but otherwise, it's for my friend and for the Frozen fans.**


	38. We Don't Need No Stinkin' Babysitter

**Back! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been kinda busy.**

**KINDA.**

**Q/A:**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 37 . 9/4/14_**

_Love this! Aww! They got a puppy! Please update soon_

**:)**

**So..does this mean no questions about Olivia?**

**I'm guessing that you guys _do _think that I know a lot about her..**

**OK, so I don't really have any other topics.. :|**

**And I don't have much to say here.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today, the dog turned 3 weeks old, and Lela turned a week old. The puppy didn't get much bigger, since she's only 3 weeks old, kinda like Lela. Lela's a week old, and she's still a small newborn, like Cookie. Both little and both newborns. Perfect. Jack was at the dojo now, but he would be back soon, and I was home, watching the babies and the dog. Jack and I had made wedding plans to get married in 3 weeks or so. But..who's going to watch the dog? No one we know can't, because they'll be at the wedding..Cookie doesn't know her way around her new home that much, and I don't want us to come home to seeing a huge mess on the floor.._That _kind of mess.

Jack came back sooner than I thought, actually, and once he saw me, he kissed me. "You're looking beautiful," He started to caress my neck with kisses as I started to talk.

It was hard for me to talk because of how nice the kisses felt, but I could handle it. "Jack..-" Maybe I couldn't.

"So Kim, I want to take you on a date because it might be our last date before we get married."

"That sounds nice."

"Oh, and your mom won't have to watch the babies."

"Why?"

"Well when I was gone, I was talking to Jerry and a woman heard me say that your mom was going to watch the kids, but she asked if she could watch them instead."

"Jack I don't know.."

"Kim, it's fine, don't be so overprotective."

"But.."

"Kim, we don't need to act like Skylar Lewis' parents now and be _really _overprotective."

What the heck is he talking about? I have no idea who that is. And I don't think I'm being overprotective. I just want my kids to be safe. It's best for them.

"Jack, I'm not being overprotective."

"Yes you are.."

"Jack, I just want our kids to be safe! We're teenage parents, we have to take good care of them."

I started to cry a bit. I love my babies, they love me, and I just want them to be safe. That's how a teenage parent should feel.

"Babe, it's okay." He caressed my head with sweet kisses. "Your hair smells nice."

_Her soft, smooth, blonde hair._

* * *

That night, I was downstairs, waiting for Jack. And for that sitter..I just hope the kids would be fine with someone different. And hopefully the sitter is good with kids.

"Mama." Grace was looking at me and waved to me, cutely.

"Hi cutie." I poked her nose. She giggled. I looked down at Lela and she was looking up at me. "Mommy's gonna pick up your baby sister." Jack came downstairs when I had picked Lela up. He wrapped his arm around me.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jack and I looked at Lela and she had her pacifier in her mouth. She made noises at us. We smiled at her.

"Mama." I'm starting to feel like a bad mother, if my baby girl is sad that her mother's not giving her attention. I should be giving _both _my kids attention.

* * *

On our date, Jack took me to where he proposed to me. We just sat on the bench by the little pond and we didn't talk much. I felt Jack scoot closer to me and wrap his arm around me. I smiled.

"Kim..I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

I giggled and blushed. "Stop.."

"I can't." He kissed the side of my head. "Come here." He stood me up and took me under a tree. He turned me so that my back was against the tree. I was hoping pieces of bark wouldn't get on my dress, and it shows part of my back, and I don't want my back getting all scratched..I'll only let Jack touch my back. Because he's my boyfriend..and he likes giving me back rubs _very often. _"You okay?"

"What if the kids aren't okay?"

"Kim, I'm sure they're fine."

"But.."

"Kim, we're supposed to be on a date. No kids."

"Okay.."

He kissed my head.

* * *

When we got home, the sitter was treating the kids as if they were _her _kids. But doesn't she have any? Jack didn't say much about her. Grace saw me.

"Mama!" She tried reaching for me but couldn't.

The sitter explained that she didn't have a boyfriend or any kids. She lived by herself. I guess that explains it.

Before she left, she looked at Jack. "You in college?"

I put Jack's arm around me. "Bye!" I was just a bit moody, because my kids have to be taken care of, not treated like they're someone else's. But I was just glad to be home with them. I went by Grace. "Where's Cookie?" She kinda just stared at me. "Where's puppy?"

"Pwuppy!" Cookie was behind Lela, sleeping on the floor. I hope she drank some water and ate some food.

* * *

Jack and I took the kids upstairs and put them to bed, and we put Cookie in her little bed by the wall. Jack and I just layed in bed and kinda stared and smiled at each other. Then we kissed for a while.

And it kind of went on.

* * *

**O k, I kinda just had to end it because I really need to put a new chapter up. It's been 5 days.**

**I don't know what's been keeping me from doing this..**

**So..look in the Alphabet below to find something (Hint: Look for underlined letters, write them down, and spell them out) And a little thing is that there's 2 R's when you spell it out. Also 2 E's.  
**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**


	39. Hazel and Augustus

**So glad I finally got the previous chapter up..**

**Q/A:**

**_Maddyliza1234 __chapter 38 . 9/9/14_**

_I don't know what that word was lol! It was also funny about how you put skylar in it! Oh here's an Olivia question did you hear about her being the voice of spider girl in the ultimate spider man_

**I heard about that! I found out on Twitter :) Olivia's first animated role**

**And when I was writing the part where Skylar was, I thought "What character do I know who has overprotective parents?" and a bunch of random things were just going through my mind. Well, not random things. They were all the same. It was GIRL VS. MONSTER.**

**Hehe**

**Someone also mistaked me for Olivia. They tweeted me saying "you kissed Leo it makes sense because he is so cute"**

**Heh..I wish. He's older than me, of course.**

**By the way, I always put the word "layed" which doesn't exist. I forgot that the word "laid" does exist. So if I mean to put "layed" then it'll be changed to "laid."**

**But "layed" always seems like it works better..it's weird.**

**And the answer to that alphabet thing in the last chapter was _Kim Brewer _(HINT HINT)**

**You see? Those were the only letters underlined.**

**By the way, something new, if they're saying something but it's in _italics _and in bold writing, it means they're saying a quote from a movie. You'll see one in this chapter. Guess which movie it's from :)**

**Well, you probably don't have to guess because the movie it's from is mentioned in the chapter, so..eh.**

**So anywayssssss, enjoy the chapter. I KNOW why you will..there's some good romance in here.**

**Send in some ideas too!**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today was a nice day in Seaford. Jack and I were out on the patio with the babies and Cookie. Lela was in my arms, nursing, and Jack had Grace on his lap. Cookie was wandering around the yard. She was looking for a place to _do her business. _She wandered and wandered around, until she found a spot. Jack and I didn't look at her, of course. When she was done, she came back and laid down under the table. When Lela finished nursing, I had Jack take her inside and leave Grace with me. I set Grace on my lap and picked Cookie up.

"Pwuppy!"

Cookie tried climbing on me. Her front paws were on my stomach and she was moving kinda slow. "You wanna pet the puppy?" Cookie let out a weak bark. As in a newborn bark.

"Pwuppy." Grace pat Cookie's back.

"Be gentle with her sweetheart."

Cookie climbed towards Grace and licked her hand. She giggled, and that made me smile.

"Mommy's gonna take you inside now." I got up and had Grace in one hand, and Cookie in the other. When I went inside, I set Cookie on the floor. She went over to her bone toy and picked it up with her mouth. She kept dropping it, because she didn't have many teeth yet. When she dropped it for the last time, she moved it with her paw. She just laid on the floor and put it in her mouth.

"Pwuppy!" I set Grace on the floor and she looked at me.

"What?" She just sat there. I looked up at Jack. "Where's the baby?"

"She's right there."

I couldn't see her, so I looked 'there'. She was on the floor, sucking on her hand. I picked her up. "Are you still hungry?" She could almost fit her whole little hand in her mouth. I didn't want her to, so I took her back upstairs to feed her.

_I looked at Grace, and she looked at me._

"Your mother..she's such a babe."

_She looked confused._

* * *

After I finished feeding Lela, again, Jack came upstairs with Grace. It was 12:15, so it was their naptime. Lela was already asleep in my arms.

"Is Cookie downstairs?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Don't leave her down there by herself."

"Kim, she's fine."

I just rolled my eyes. Jack's a good boyfriend, but he messes up sometimes.

"Mama."

"Shh..your baby sister's asleep." Lela moved a bit, but she stayed asleep. I got her pacifier and put it in her mouth, then gently laid her in her crib. "Is Grace even sleeping?" Grace was hiding her face in Jack's shoulder.

He looked at her face. "Yeah, she's asleep."

"So..are you gonna lay her down or should I do it?"

"You can..I get afraid that I'll drop them and I don't want them to get hurt."

I smiled and took Grace and laid her down. I put her stuffed bear next to her, because she seems to stay asleep with her bear. And she cries if she doesn't have her bear. I think it keeps her from having nightmares, same with Lela and her stuffed dog.

Jack grabbed my hand and took me downstairs. Cookie was in the kitchen, eating some of her Iams™© moist puppy food.

"See? She's fine."

"Okay then.."

"So..since we have 2 hours together alone.."

I giggled. I love when Jack says stuff like that. We kinda just hugged for a while, but then we just started to make out. Cookie went by the patio door and whimpered. I heard her, and pulled away from Jack and smiled. I went by the door and let Cookie out, and followed her outside to watch her so I knew when I could let her back in.

_Damn..she's such a babe. Kim's one of the only things I ever think about. She's just so gorgeous. So gorgeous, I have to thank her mom. And I'm a guy, and you know how guys are with their girlfriends. But in my opinion, my girlfriend is the sexiest. And if you're a guy who thinks that, you think right, but you can't have her._

When I came back, Cookie went and laid on the floor, with her head on her little puppy pillow that's supposed to be in her puppy bed.

"So should we stay down here or upstairs?"

"Cookie might be asleep for a while, so maybe we can stay down here..but in a _different_ room?"

OH. He wants to take me there. _There_, as in the guest room.

I giggled. "Okay.." Jack took me to the guest room, and of course, he had me against the wall. He kept looking at me. The look as in, what Jack might say, _I'm in love with you._**_ "Why are you staring at me?"_**

**_"Cause you're beautiful."_**

I smiled and blushed. Next time Jack wants to take me on a date to a movie, I'm gonna make him take me to see _The Fault In Our Stars._ That could be our new romance movie we'll want to watch everytime we feel like watching a romance film.

"You're so sweet to me."

"I have to be. You're my girlfriend,..and you and the kids are my life, _**and I am in love with you**, _Kim Crawford." I wanted to cry. He was being really sweet to me, and sweet moments always get me. I was already crying a bit. He wiped my tears, and I was still smiling. I was crying because I was happy. "Babe..I'm making you cry because I love you."

The next half hour or so was what turned into a make out, then [a bit of] rough sex, then [gentle], sweet lovemaking. It was only an hour until the kids would be awake from their nap. Jack and I were cuddled in each other's arms, and we were still in a bit of a sexual position. I mean, we were cuddling and hugging, but we were still [kind of] having sex. Now this makes me feel like I shouldn't tell the kids about _the birds and the bees, _because they'll learn when they take health class. And I'll never know if they'll ask me "Where do babies come from?".

"Babe? Are you awake?" Jack and I weren't sleeping..he just thought I was asleep because my head was in his chest. Not literally, that would be weird.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I couldn't tell if you were sleeping or not."

"Well, I'm not asleep. And why would I be?"

"Maybe I would make you fall asleep or something..like, you know.." Know what? He started trailing kisses from my neck to my shoulder. My left shoulder, since we were laying on our sides. This made me moan. During the time he was doing that, he started to give me a back rub.

"Jack.."

He stopped for a second. "Kim..you're such a babe." He started stroking my hair. These feelings turned me on.

This was pretty much, one of the best days of my life for me.

I'm his Hazel and he's my Augustus.

* * *

**So yeah, you pretty much don't have to guess the movie..not sure why I said it at first...**

**So the next chapter I'm thinking might take place at Halloween..I keep thinking it's October. Not sure why.**

**Or give me ideas in case the next chapter won't take place on Halloween :/**

**Whatever works.**


	40. Flick Ain't For Only A Chick

**Okay, something I forgot to write at the end of the chapter was that I almost cried while writing it, because I even get emotional at stuff like that.**

**Q/A:**

**_Readernotawriter01 __chapter 39 . 9/11/14_**

_Great chap! Update soon!_  
_Ohh and im pretty sure its lay... Like in your sentence "she came back and lay under the table" and laid is a word, but u dont really use it for past tense i dont think... Like my little english lesson? Lol_

**I guess that makes sense..**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 39 . 9/11/14**_

_Oo! I love this chater and that movie! U should have on like if I stay. Where jack and Kim watch that movie and jack asks Kim if she was in that situation what her choice would be? Please update soon_

**Okay, I'll think about that, but just so you know, I haven't seen The Fault In Our Stars or If I Stay. But I know Olivia must've cried at TFIOS because she tweeted "Crying cause well #TFIOS" and she went to the premiere of If I Stay.**

**I watched a few TFIOS clips on YouTube before writing this chapter, and I've only seen the trailers to the movies.**

**Ask me about a random song. I don't care who it's by, but I'll answer.**

**And another thing, on the 10th, Olivia went to the Industry Dance Awards and she won the award for Best Role Model! :D**

**Speaking of Olivia and the IDA, if you saw what she wore there, you'll know what Kim's wearing on their date in this chapter.**

**Check it out on my Twitter! ( QueenOlivia16 )**

**I tweeted the picture of her with her award and saying that she _is _a good role model, as you can see in my life.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today, I found out that at the park, they're showing The Fault In Our Stars, like last time, they showed The Notebook. I hadn't asked Jack yet, and now was the time to. Hopefully he'd take me..we need to see it together.

Jack was upstairs in our room, sitting in bed, with Lela in is arms, and Grace sitting next to him. Cookie was laying on the floor, gnawing on her bone toy. "Hey Jack..,"

He looked up from Lela.

"Um..would you take me to-"

"See _The Fault In Our Stars_?"

"Well would you?"

"Kim..do you really think I'd want to see a chick flick?"

"It's not a chick flick.."

"Kim.."

"Jack, it's good and romantic. I know you like seeing romantic movies with me."

"Fine.."

"Jack..you call it a chick flick when we've seen other romantic movies?"

"Oops."

"Exactly."

"Bwad dada." Jack looked at Grace.

"Um..I _didn't_ teach her to say that."

Jack got up, set Lela down, and he got close to me. "I don't care if you did or not.." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. After about 3 minutes, I heard Lela crying. I pulled away from Jack, and I looked at Lela and Grace was patting her gently. I smiled, because she was trying to calm her baby sister down. I went and picked Lela up, and she had her hand in her mouth and some tears were still coming out of her eyes. She was looking at me. "Are you hungry?" She took her hand out of her mouth and sniffled. "It's okay." I let her nurse, and Jack came and picked Grace up.

"I'll just be downstairs.." He also picked Cookie up and took them both downstairs.

I looked at Lela and curled her up in my arms while she was eating. Her little hand was resting on me. I smiled at her and held her little, warm hand in my hand. "Mommy loves you princess." I kissed her head, and of course, she just ate away..like always.

* * *

That night, Jack and I were about to leave for the movie, and I was still waiting for Jack downstairs. We had to leave in 15 minutes, and he was still taking a while. It was only 5 minutes from here, so I guess we didn't have to be in a hurry. I wondered how he was going to react to my dress, because he didn't see what I was wearing. He wasn't paying attention. Grace and Lela were on the floor, playing with Cookie. Cookie kept letting out weak barks, or newborn puppy barks, because she probably felt threatened. She stopped barking, and she sat in front of them and licked their faces. Grace giggled, but Lela just sat there and whined. I picked her up and sat her on my lap so she wouldn't start crying or end up opening her mouth and get dog spit in it. I don't want my babies to get sick or anything, while they're still babies. Jack came downstairs.

"Kim are you re-" He saw me and stared at me. I looked at him and smiled at him.

_God..she looks amazingly beautiful. Her dress just makes her look much more sexier._

That's how it always is..if I wear something that shows cleavage, it'll instantly get his attention. And he's a guy who likes what his girlfriend has, so what else?

* * *

When we got to the park, we pretty much sat in the same spot we did as last time. The movie wasn't going to start for another 10 minutes or so. It was already nice and dark out, and I think Jack thought it was romantic, because he wrapped his arm around me. Or he just did that to touch the side of my chest, whatever he feels like. He tends to let his hands wander, like always. I don't like when he does that sometimes, but this time, it made me blush.

"Jack..stop."

"I can't. You know I can't if I have an extremely sexy girlfriend." I raised my eyebrows. "Or I could just say you.." That's better. I smiled, and he kissed the side of my head.

"It's fine if you kiss me on the head or on the cheek but you can't kiss me on the mouth until the movie."

"Aw.."

"Jack, I think you can last a while until you can kiss me."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to go for an hour or so without kissing my sexy girlfriend?"

"I can tell it's hard for you, but..I think you can wait."

"Fine.."

I could tell he wanted to kiss me, but I just layed my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head, and I smiled. It was getting darker by the minute, and I started to get a bit cold.

"You getting cold?"

"A little.."

Jack took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. I smiled, and he smiled at me.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

He kissed my head again.

About 10 minutes later, the movie _finally _started and Jack and I started to cuddle with each other. Through several parts of the movie, there was kissing, and that's when Jack and I cuddled. During the whole 'love scene', Jack and I didn't pay attention to the movie. Instead, we made out.

* * *

When we got home, Jack and I went upstairs right away. We didn't bother talking. Instead, we had _other _things to do. Jack grabbed me by my waist, turned me, or us, around and pinned me against the door and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt him slide his hand down my back and away from the clasp of my dress, and he touched me _there. _We stopped for a second, and he took me against the wall and continued to kiss me. He slid his hand up my back from my waist and unzipped my dress. I giggled when I had the chance, and Jack still minded his own business and took the straps of my dress off my shoulders. Now his _favorite_ part was going to happen..

"Jack.."

"What? You're my girlfriend..I'm your boyfriend..we can spend romantic and alone time together."

"Well for now, maybe you should just shut up and kiss me." I felt like I was being dirty. _That _kind of dirty. Not dirty as in being covered in mud or whatever. Proceeding, my dress was falling a bit since my dress straps weren't on my shoulders anymore. But when Jack continued to kiss me, his hands were touching my back, so he was kind of holding my dress up. But then he kept his right hand on my back, and stroked my hair with his left hand. I still felt like I was being dirty, because Jack was shirtless, and I was..pretty much _dress_-less from chest-down, and our bodies were pretty much pressed against each others.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, I was facing away from Jack, but he was facing towards my back, and his arm was wrapped around my stomach. A blanket covered us up to about half of our chests.

I felt him start to kiss down my neck to my shoulder. I giggled, and I held onto his hand.

"You awake babe?"

"Yeah." My voice was stuffy, since I had just woken up.

"You're beautiful even when after you wake up." I let out a stuffy giggle. "Soon it'll be time to get married."

I smiled just thinking about that, but I was also going to be nervous getting married in front of my family and Jack's family and anyone else we know. "Yeah..then we can have more babies."

"More babies? I think only one more baby sounds good."

"Me too."

"So..what should we do in the mean time? Kiss?"

"Sounds good to me."

We were laying there for about 15 minutes, just being ourselves, and kissing.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took 6 days..I don't know what's keeping me from writing so quickly and getting these posted about everyday..cause school's not really bothering me or anything else. I don't really know..**

**So for the next chapter it just might be Halloween time since I keep thinking it's October, and then the chapter after just might be Jack and Kim's wedding..the story won't end after that. I have more ideas.  
**

**So yesterday (Tuesday) I saw Dolphin Tale 2, and if you want to see it but can't, little spoiler..if you don't want to read it, just finishing sentence below the spoiler..so the spoiler is that Panama, the deaf and really old dolphin, dies, and Winter isolates herself with depression.  
**

**If you read that when you didn't want to but got tempted to, sorry for the spoiler. But otherwise, the movie's good.**

**:D**


	41. Baby's First Halloween

**Hey there!**

**Okay, I have no idea why, but I felt really excited to write this chapter..like my other chapters, but this one I felt REALLY excited about.**

**_Maddyliza1234 chapter 40 . 9/17/14_**

_It sound good! Imwant to see it! If u have any ideas for the next chapter let me know! Please update soon_

**It IS a good movie..I tweeted Cozi and Winter yesterday saying I loved it, and Winter replied to my Tweet and favorited it! :D**

**So anyways, in this chapter it starts as the day before Halloween, then it'll be Halloween.**

**Oh, and when Kim mentions her Sweet 16, I mean Olivia's Sweet 16, as in what Olivia wore to her Sweet 16.**

**So, new question theme: Songs**

**Pick a song, any song.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today was October 30th, the day before Halloween. I was a bit excited, because it's Lela's first one. Jack and I are being good parents and not taking the babies out, because they're really young, and we don't want them to get scared. We were only going to dress them up. I thought it was cute, because Grace was going to be a princess, and Lela couldn't really dress up, because she's still a little baby, and she's only 2 weeks old. Grace tried on her costume yesterday and she seemed to like it. Grace didn't say much about it..she just said 'Mama' and that was it. Jack wants me to dress as an angel. A _sexy _angel. I want to, but I can't in front of little kids. It's only for Jack's eyes. Jack was going to be shirtless, because he figured I'd still be gorgeous even if I wasn't going as an angel. I just decided I would wear what I wore to my Sweet 16. Ah, memories..that was only a year and 3 days before the best day of my life: having my first baby. It was unexpected though..I wasn't expecting to have a baby until I was at least older with 20. But you know Jack..he can't resist my body.

At this time, Jack and I were in the kitchen with the babies and Cookie. Lela was laying in my arms, nursing, and Jack was holding Grace, feeding baby food to her. Cookie was standing by her little dog dish, eating her moist puppy food and drinking water.

Grace had just swallowed some of her baby food. "Dada!" I looked up and smiled at her.

Jack looked up at me. "She's your baby girl." He chuckled and looked at Grace, and kissed her head. Grace giggled.

"You have a messy little face." Jack cleaned Grace's face, and she giggled.

"Dada!" She giggled and hugged Jack.

"So..what are you planning on wearing? You know what I want you to dress up as."

"Yeah, but..I want to but I can't..I can't dress like that in front of the babies and other little kids."

"So what are you going to wear then?"

"What I wore to my Sweet 16.."

"Does that even count?"

"I don't know..do you want me to show cleavage?"

"You know I do."

"Then let me wear my Sweet 16 dress."

"Fine.."

"Good." Lela finished nursing, and she spit up on herself a bit. "Oops." I cleaned her up. Cookie went to the kitchen door to go into the living room, but she couldn't, since the door was closed and since she's just a puppy. I got up and opened the door for her, and I figured she wanted to go outside so she could go to the bathroom, so I followed her and let her go outside.

_I waited for Kim to leave, then I looked at Grace. _"Your mother is such a babe." _She looked confused, of course, so she just stared at me then giggled._

When I was outside with Cookie and Lela, Cookie was wandering around the yard. Lela was in my arms. A bird was flying over the patio, and it stopped and landed close to me. Lela made her cute baby noises. "Do you see the birdie?" Of course, she just layed there, and the bird flew away.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, Jack was showering, and I got up, and went and picked Lela up. Grace was still asleep. Lela sucked on her pacifier and made cute noises. I smiled. "It's your first Halloween." She started to squirm a bit and whine. "You okay?" That's when I smelled _something._ "Ooh..goodness. I knew you'd wake up to needing a diaper change since I had to feed you in the middle of the night." I layed Lela back down and changed her. Jack came back suddenly.

"I didn't realize you were changing the baby."

"Well of course I'm changing her since I had to feed her at 2 in the morning." I looked up at him. "Why are you going to the dojo right now?"

"I don't know.."

"Just don't be gone for too long.."

"Why? Are you gonna miss me?"

"Yes..and I'm sure the kids will. Just watch the babies so I can shower, then you can go."

"Fine.." After I finished changing Lela, I grabbed my change of clothes and went to shower.

_I looked at Lela. She seemed a bit bored._ "Are you bored? 'Cause daddy's bored too." _She just kicked her feet and looked at me. _"Aw..you're so cute." _I picked her up and hugged her. She just made baby noises, but she smiled at me. She was probably going like "I wove you daddy."_

When I came back from showering, Jack was holding Lela and hugging her. I smiled. I don't think Jack knew I was done showering, so I quietly went by him and smiled. He then noticed me.

"God..you look gorgeous." I blushed. "But why are you wearing that now?"

"Says the guy who likes when his girlfriend shows cleavage."

"You look fine.."

"That's what I thought."

He gave Lela to me. "I'm gonna go." He kissed me, got up, and was about to leave. Lela looked at him and whined.

"Jack, wait..she misses you."

"Oh.." I gave Lela to him. "It's okay." Lela made noises at him, and he kissed her head, and gave her back to me. "I love you babe." He kissed me again then left.

I looked at Lela. "It's okay. Daddy will be back soon."

* * *

Later, it was 11:05. Jack was still at the dojo. Lela was laying on the floor, and Grace was standing in one spot. Cookie was laying on the floor, gnawing on her bone toy.

"Grace." Grace looked at Cookie then at me.

"Mama."

"Can you walk to mommy?" Grace looked at me, then walked to me carefully. When she got to me, she almost fell onto my lap. "You okay?"

"Mama."

I looked at the time. It was 11:08 now. "Mommy's gonna give you and your baby sister some lunch." I was going to give them 'lunch', even though their food I was going to give them wasn't really lunch kind of food. I got up and set Grace down, and picked Lela up and held her in my left arm. I held Grace's hand so I could help her walk. Cookie stopped gnawing on her bone toy, and got up and followed me into the kitchen.

"Mama."

Jack suddenly came in. "Why were you gone for so long?"

_Not this argument again.. _"Kim..do we have to get into this argument again?"

"No, I just mean that you'll be at the dojo for so long that it's hard for me to take care of our babies and a puppy by myself."

"Calm down Kim..don't get mad on the baby's first Halloween."

He was right. It was Lela's first Halloween, and I want it to go fine, even for Grace's 2nd.

"Okay..just feed Grace and Cookie, I'm gonna go upstairs and feed Lela."

* * *

That night, Grace was in her little princess costume. She looked really adorable. Jack and I thought about taking the babies out and to take Cookie for a walk, but Jack doesn't want to walk around shirtless, I don't want to walk around and show cleavage, and I don't want the babies to get scared. They don't like the dark, of course, or anything scary to them, but if it's an animated thing that isn't scary to adults, it's scary to the babies. Instead, we were going to stay home and watch one of the most friendliest Halloween cartoons for a family: _It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_. The babies might not pay much attention to it, except Grace, but we were going to watch it anyways.

**_"I got a_ _rock."_** That always made me laugh, since everything bad always happens to Charlie Brown. He ends up not being able to kick a football, and he gets rocks on Halloween. That's just not right, but at least it's friendly and makes people laugh. And if you _did _get rocks on Halloween, wouldn't they just tear your bag? That depends on what you use as a bag/bucket..if you used a paper bag, it would probably tear through the bottom, and with plastic, it would probably do the same thing or not. But if you used a bucket, nothing would happen, because it's a tougher piece of plastic. But I know people wouldn't actually give out rocks..and good thing no one does.

* * *

After 10, we went to sleep, and I think Grace had a good 2nd Halloween, even if she didn't do much, and I think Lela's first might've been good for her, even though she didn't do much either. When Jack and I went to bed, we started thinking that we would get married in 2 weeks or so. Already? It's nice, but I feel nervous to..I know that all I should do is calm down and don't worry about kissing the love of my life in front of our family. I should just calm down, and look a bit more forward to our honeymoon, because, well, we'll be alone..that's one of the best things about being married, in my opinion.

..Is it?

* * *

**I agree with you if you think this chapter seemed boring..I just had writer's block, and I had to tell you something here, but I don't think I should tell you..**

**Short Summary of what it was: About a horror game I heard about that freaks me out with creepy looking animatronic animal bots. A bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. All super creepy and stalkers.**

**-Some of the best, funniest, and most popular YouTubers have played this game, but I don't want to watch their videos of the game because I don't want to experience the game being played..**

**Anyways, I watch the Charlie Brown movies every year because my mom loves them, and I love them. I like Great Pumpkin the most I think..it's just so funny. He gets a rock..**

**So next chapter, one of the best parts..DA WEDDING**


	42. The Wedding

**Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for..**

**DA WEDDING!**

**:D**

**I'm excited myself for this chapter..**

**So I think I had all my ideas for it..hopefully.**

**Oh, and if you're just wondering what Kim's wedding dress looks like, search up "white wedding dress" on Google, and you should find one where ****it's a blonde wearing a white dress that's kinda wavy.**

**Q/A:**

_**Alex chapter 40 . 9/18/14**_

_I love this story! Hey why don't you put even Jerry and Milton in a chapter? You never included them so it would be nice if you did just for once_

**Well, one of them or both of them might show up in this chapter..and I never included them before because..Jack & Kim are my favorite and Jerry and Milton are my favorite at times where I have to rewind and go back and watch what I thought was funny about them.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 41 . 9/19/14**_

_Love this! I have a Charlie brown book with the holiday stories in it! What's your favorite song? And lemme know if you need ideas! Update soon, please!_

**I used to have some Charlie Brown books, but I don't know what happened to them. The only piece of CB merchandise I have at this time is a shirt with Snoopy on it and the Charlie Brown Christmas DVD. And my favorite song is any song by Olivia Holt (duh). Mostly _Carry On._**

**I don't have anything else to say really.**

**Wait, there is one thing I left out. The wedding is in the beginning, of course, but I never payed much attention to weddings because they were so long, so I only payed attention to the ending because I knew that's when it was over until the reception. So I'll pretty much just show the reception..Sorry!**

**Wait, there's one more thing. After you find out what Kim tells Jack during their dance and he says "? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?"**

**Now I don't have anything to say.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today I was really nervous, but it was also going to be a great day. Today was the 5th of November, and it was also me and Jack's wedding day. I had gone dress shopping last month, without Jack knowing. I don't think I should tell him how much the dress was..he'd freak out about it, but he'd also think about how I look in it. We thought about Grace being the little flower girl, but then we thought that wouldn't work, because she can't walk that well by herself, and she doesn't understand much, since she's just a baby, and she'd probably come to me and hug my legs, because she'd be scared, because she's only seen me, Jack, and my mom. At this time, my mom was helping me, and Jerry, Milton, and Rudy were with Jack. The babies were with me. They had their pacifiers in their mouths, so they wouldn't make a lot of noise, and Grace was wearing a cute little white dress and Lela was kinda wearing a dress. Just a small little baby dress. Lela was in her baby carrier, on the floor. She started to whine. The wedding wasn't going to start for another 10 minutes, so I had some time to feed Lela so she wouldn't get hungry during the wedding.

* * *

After the wedding, during the reception, Jack and I were being cute to each other. You know, how newly wedded couples are. I loved our wedding cake, because it had little green sugar apples on the top, representing how Jack and I met. Jack and I didn't have any cake yet, because we decided to have a dance together first. A slow dance. My head was resting on his chest. He kissed my head and I looked up.

"I think you look beautiful."

I blushed. "I'm glad we're finally married Jack."

"Me too." I started to giggle. "Um.."

"What?"

"I..have a surprise for you..as a wedding gift."

"Oh..okay."

"Um.." I was really nervous to tell him, I don't know why, if this has happened before. So he should be happy, right?

"You can tell me. We're newly wedded, so you don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"Okay, well..I'm 5 weeks pregnant_._"

"P-Pregnant?!" I nodded. "Kim..that's amazing!" He hugged me and kissed me. I giggled and smiled. "Is that why you didn't drink anything besides water?"

"Yeah..you know..I don't wanna lose the baby."

"I know. So are we going to tell everyone, or..?"

"I don't know.."

"Um..Is it normal that your stomach is a bit bigger than it was before?"

"I'm sure that's just my normal weight." That's when Grace came walking to me. She was walking by herself, carefully.

"Mama!" She reached her arms out for me, and I smiled and picked her up. She giggled.

"You're my little girl." She kept giggling.

"Where's Lela?"

"I think my mom might be holding her." Jack went to get Lela. He seemed to be taking a while, so either he was talking to someone, or similar to that, he was telling people that I'm pregnant. He finally came back with Lela a while later. "Why were you taking so long?"

"Your mom was wondering why we seemed so happy besides the fact that we got married."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you're pregnant.."

"Did you tell that to anyone else?"

"Yes.."

"Who else?"

"Jerry, Milton, Rudy, my mom, my family, some other people.."

"That's fine.."

"I'll take Grace. Lela keeps squirming."

I gave Grace to him and he gave Lela to me. She stopped squirming.

"I think the sun might bother them and I don't want them to stare at the sun a lot. We need to take them into the shade. Our babies don't need to go blind."

"Might as well."

We took the babies into the shade, and I sat down and set Lela on my lap. She started sucking on her hand. My mom was nearby, so I asked her to take Lela inside and feed her with her baby bottle. People started asking me if I was _really _pregnant. Did they think it was wrong for me to already be pregnant when Jack and I just got married? Nah, they couldn't think that. Couples could have already have sex weeks before their wedding happened, which does happen. Grace was walking around, by herself. Jack just left her alone? I think he knows better. Or maybe he had to do something without her. I don't know, but he wouldn't leave her alone and let her get lost.

"Dada?" People kept looking at her and "aww"-ing her. I think that they think that Jack and I make the cutest babies. Grace started to get sad, and I think scared, because she couldn't find Jack, and I didn't know if she even noticed me, and she was also around a lot of people she didn't know. I suddenly saw Jack, and I don't think Grace noticed, and she started to cry a bit, and looked up and saw Jack, and Jack saw her, and she went to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Jack picked her up and he came over to me. "What's wrong with Grace?"

"She was looking for you. She couldn't find you so she got sad and scared."

"She didn't find you?"

"I don't know if she did or not but she was just looking for you."

"I'm gonna go see if Grace likes the cake."

"Don't give her too much. Make sure they're little pieces so she can swallow it properly." My mom came back with Lela and gave her to me. She said it took a bit longer because Lela needed a diaper change _right _away. Jack suddenly called my name. I got up and went to him, and Grace had a bit of frosting on her face. "What? Is the cake good?"

"I don't know, but Grace seems to like it."

"Don't give her too much. She doesn't need to get sick or hyper."

"I know..You should try the cake first." I was thinking that Jack was going to be sweet and feed it to me. He _did._

When I swallowed, I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous." He kissed me.

* * *

That night, about 8, we got home and the babies were asleep. They fell asleep on the way home. Cookie was sitting by the patio door, waiting to go outside.

"I'm gonna take the babies upstairs and put them to bed. You can let Cookie outside." I took the babies upstairs. It seemed to be a cold night, so when I put the babies to bed, I covered them up with their baby blankets and put their stuffed animals next to them. Jack suddenly came upstairs with Cookie. "Did you take Cookie outside?"

"Yeah."

Cookie looked like she was shivering. I had Jack lay her in her little puppy bed. Cookie did that thing where she walks in a circle a few times, then lays down to get comfortable. When she did that, she went to sleep.

"I'm gonna go change.." I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I was glad that Jack and I finally got married, so we don't have to deal with it later, because Jack and I will have a lot for the future with the babies. When I came back from changing, I just put my wedding dress in my closet. I was glad that I took off my heels, because they were killing my feet.

"You can go ahead and get some sleep. You don't need to wait for me." I smiled and he kissed me.

I went to bed happy, because Jack and I got married, and our honeymoon was in 3 days. We were just going to go to the beach, because we couldn't think of anywhere else to go. We're renting a beach house just for the 2 days that we'll be there. And I thought it was actually cute that Grace was sad and found Jack. The part about her finding Jack was cute, not when she cried.

This week was just going well for me.

* * *

**:D**

**So glad I got this chapter out of the way..cause the next one will be, not really exciting, but there's some surprises. It's mostly about Kim's ultrasound, then the next chapter will be a day before their honeymoon, then the chapter after that is their honeymoon.  
**

**If you're wondering why the chapter after the next one won't be the chapter with their honeymoon is because it has to do with Kim's pregnancy that she's had for 5 weeks. You'll see what happens. Or read..eh.**

**Okay, so I had such a good dream..so Jack and Kim were stuck in a room with Jerry and Milton, and Jack and Kim made out, the same way they did in Seaford Hustle, to pass the time.**

**Speaking of Jerry and Milton, I never included them in this chapter is because I couldn't think of anything for them to say and I don't know if I will..because this story kind of just focuses on Jack and Kim's life, you know, like how other Kick stories are.**


	43. How Many? !

**Okay, so..  
**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 42 . 9/23/14**_

_I've been waiting or this chapter! I love the news! Such a good story! Keep up the great work!_

**Glad you liked it! And no idea? That's fine for now, because I have tons of ideas for the next few chapters :D**

**And the news in the next chapter might make you all like "What!"**

**It's because I want Kim to...wait, I need to stop..SPOILERS! Gee, but the spoilers I was going to say have to do with this chapter, so..**

**Why are so many of my friends 16? Like Maddyliza's 16 (from her profile is how I know), my "adoptive" big sister who is one of my Twitter followers is 16, and Kim Taylor's (an actress who knows Olivia Holt and follows me) 16, and if you figure out my age, don't freak out please, I know how the reproduction system works, I learned about it 3 years in a row, so please..stay calm if you figure out my age..I know where babies come from and I know how it works, and I know what the "bad words" mean and I know which words are "bad words"..I'm used to hearing them.**

**Okay, ask me about...TV Shows_  
_**

**Random ones, anything.**

**eGlsmgkwmargkmwkrmgbkmebenwrgnjejnhjeahajtaerj**

**(lol)**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today was the 6th of November, 2 days until our honeymoon, and I was exactly 1 month pregnant. My ultrasound was today, to check to see how the baby was doing. Fine, hopefully. I don't want to have another miscarriage..Where the heck is Jack? He's been at the dojo for at least 2 hours now. He said he'd be back before we have to go to my ultrasound. The babies were napping, and they'd wake up soon, because me and Jack want to go to my ultrasound together, meaning we have to bring the babies. He suddenly came back, and I went to him and hugged him.

"Did you miss me or something?"

"Kinda..and you smell like a sexy guy."

"Well isn't that what I am?"

I giggled. "Yeah.."

He kissed my head. Probably to tell me he loves me and to smell my hair. "Well am I lucky that I have an amazingly beautiful girlfriend like you?"

I was still giggling and blushing. "Yeah.." He dipped me and kissed me. I got a headache and started to feel nautious. "Wait..stop." Jack stood me up. "I just felt a bit nautious.."

"Oh.." He looked at my stomach and patted it. "It's okay little one."

* * *

At my ultrasound, Jack was holding the babies and I was getting my ultrasound, of course.

"There's a foot.." My little baby looks so cute..wait, what? "Oh.."

"Is my baby okay?"

"Yeah, but there's three."

"Three?!" Triplets?! Crap..this is just like when I was having Lela. I was supposed to have twins instead, but lost one of them. That's why my stomach was already growing yesterday! It wasn't normal! It's because there's 3 babies! I had to throw up. The nurse gave me a bucket to puke in, like last time.

* * *

_Kim was mad again._

"What?"

"You got me pregnant with triplets and didn't realize it?"

"Babe.."

"I can't stand this. We're going to see my mom and she'll talk to us."

"Works for me."

* * *

When we went to see my mom, we set the babies on the floor with Cookie. Cookie wandered around, found my brother, and started barking at him. She still had newborn sounding barks, for a 1 month old puppy. My mom suggested him to go upstairs in case one of us started cussing or something. If one of us cussed, it would most likely be me. I didn't though, but me and Jack were arguing and my mom couldn't stop us, so she pushed us together to make us kiss.

"Enjoy yourselves."

She left the room so we'd be alone. About 5 minutes later, we stopped kissing, and I put Cookie on her leash. I put Lela back in her baby carrier, and I had Jack hold Grace.

* * *

When we got home, we set the babies on the floor to play with Cookie.

"Kim..I need to tell you something.."

"What? Is it about the triplets?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay, so what?"

"I knew you were having triplets before we found out at the ultrasound.."

"You knew?!"

"Well I didn't know earlier until I got back."

"How'd you know?"

"I wore my heart monitor on my wrist-"

"Where'd you get a heart monitor?"

"My PE teacher from school."

"Makes sense."

"Anyways, I was wearing it on my wrist at the dojo and when I got back, it was still on my wrist and I looked at it, and next to you, there were 3 more dots."

I looked at his heart monitor and the 3 little dots were in front of my dot. "I thought your heart monitor was to check your heart _rate_."

"It is..but I can change it so you can see how many 'hearts' are in the room. And right now there's 8. Cookie's the 8th."

I looked at Cookie and she was being a silly puppy. She kept sliding her paws over her head like she was trying to erase her memory. Grace was giggling at her.

I sighed. I was glad I was pregnant, but triplets is just too many. "I'm gonna have to somehow lose 2 of the babies because I can't carry triplets."

"I know..and we don't need 5 kids..and I don't want you to be in more pain than usual."

* * *

That night, I was waiting for Jack to come to bed, but he was taking too long. He was downstairs with Grace, trying to get her to sleep. I went downstairs to tell him I was just going to go to bed.

"Is she asleep?"

"Not yet."

"Well..I need rest if I'm carrying triplets." He kissed me. "Night."

"Night."

_I watched her go upstairs and sighed. She's just too beautiful._

* * *

**Heh..**

**Good thing I got this chapter up right away! :D**

**So I watched a YouTuber play that horror game with animatronics in it..and I had to turn it down whenever his character died..cause those animatronics go like AJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA (sounding like "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" in the game) and it's freaky..but I survived it.**

**If you want to watch it, it's by Jacksepticeye . He's funny..I laughed when he didn't have enough time to close the door on the fox..he looked at the camera in the game and saw him running down the hall and he was like "Crap" and he pressed the light button instead of the door button. But the 2nd time he closed the door in time.  
**

**Last night, I couldn't even turn on my right side when I was asleep because that game. Like it was kind of scary, but I thought it was funny still, but it still makes me think about those dang animatronics.**

**One thing I don't get is that I can't really remember what their screech sounds like, but I remember what the game looks like..hm. Maybe Olivia's voice is clogging my mind. That's good, because Olivia's voice is much more beautiful that an animatronic's.  
**

**And I have no idea what is with the random letters at the beginning...kjaneskgjnsjkegnjasnrh**


	44. 3 Babies In A Blanket

**Hi buds :D**

**Q/A:**

_**Alex chapter 42 . 9/23/14  
**_

_Whoooo! They got married! And it's okay if you don't include Jerry and Milton :)_

**Okay, phew..I don't even know what to write for them.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 43 . 9/24/14**_

_Actually, I'm 17! I did change my profile. Wierd..l anyways! Triplets wow! Oh and here's an idea! Wy don't you have her not loose 2 and still keep all 3? Just a suggestion! And awww! You consider me your friend! I consider u my friend! Please update soon_

**S-S-S-S-Seventeen? Excuse me for a moment...*gets up out of chair and turns around* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**So now you're Olivia's age..and I haven't checked your profile in 3 days I think..I want to see if you post a new chapter to one of your stories. And I like the suggestion, but..you'll see what happens in this chapter..you might be mad about it or not. I don't really know.**

**You have the heart of Olivia. _Bless you._**

**And is it weird that I'm actually older than Rowan Blanchard from Girl Meets World? She's 12! I thought she was 15..she'll be 13 in October. Well this makes sense because Sabrina Carpenter is her best friend off-set and she's 3 years older than Rowan and you're * years older than me so..makes sense.**

**Did you figure out my age by the way? Please tell me you did..if you didn't, I'll tell you..maybe.**

**Hey, I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**If you didn't figure out my age**

**I'll tell you maybe**

**Oh yeah, you know how I said in the wedding chapter that their honeymoon was in the next 3 days? Well, the previous chapter was the day after the wedding, then the first day in this chapter is the next day, then the next day in this chapter is the 3rd day, so the honeymoon will actually be the 4th day. Scratch what I said about it being the 3rd day.**

**R&R!**

* * *

This morning, I was having a dream. I was dreaming that I was still pregnant with Grace, and I was giving birth. Except I was alone without Jack. I was scared that he wasn't going to be there for the birth of his first baby. I think I was breathing heavily in my sleep. My dream kept going.

"Kim?"

I was squirming in my sleep a bit and talking in my sleep. "The baby.."

"Kim?"

Jack shook me and I woke up. "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep..what were you dreaming about?"

"That I was giving birth..and you weren't there."

"Oh..was it Grace or Lela?"

"Grace. And I thought that why wouldn't you be there for the birth of your first baby?"

"You know I would be and I was." He kissed my head. "How are my little ones doing?" He patted my stomach. I giggled.

"They're fine."

"I'm thinking there's 2 girls and a boy."

"Usually it's 1 girl and 2 boys but I like your thought better."

"Or maybe they're all girls."

I kept giggling. Jack went over to Grace's crib.

"Dada!"

He picked her up. "What a little cutie you are." He brought Grace over to me. "You make some pretty cute babies."

"Jack.." He set Grace on my lap and went to get Lela.

"Mama!" I smiled at her and she tried grabbing my nose.

"Silly." She giggled. "You're my little princess."

"If she's you're little princess then you're my sexy queen."

I started to blush. "Jack..stop."

"It's true." He picked Lela up and she started to cry. "Baby's crying."

"I can see that. She's probably hungry, you take Grace so I can feed Lela." He brought Lela to me and set her in my arms, and he picked Grace up.

"Mama!" Grace tried reaching for me.

"It's okay, mommy will come downstairs when she's done feeding your baby sister."

Grace looked sad. She hid her face in Jack's shoulder. I guess she just felt like being with her mother today.

* * *

That night, when we were asleep, it was about midnight. I started to feel a bit of pain in my stomach, and I whined a bit. I sat up and breathed carefully.

Jack turned to me and sat up. "You okay?"

"My stomach hurts." Jack turned on the lamp. I had felt between my legs to find blood.

"Aw no.." We've been through this twice, now three times, and we knew what was wrong already.

We got up, got the babies, and Jack took me to the doctor to find out that I had a miscarriage. The triplets were supposed to be 2 girls and a boy, like Jack said he thought they could be. When we got home, I went straight back to bed and cried myself to sleep. I don't like losing my babies.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, Jack wasn't next to me. I just layed back down, in a depressed way, because I was still upset.

"Kim?"

I didn't say anything. I just made a noise.

"You still sad?"

I made a noise again.

"Babe..it's okay." At least he called me that. He made me sit up. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure.."

"Do you want bacon?"

"Sure.." He better do the same thing for me on Mother's Day.

"Okay. Hold on though." He went and got the babies from their cribs and brought them to me.

Grace crawled onto my lap and hugged me. "Mama." That made me smile. I'm fine with the babies I have now.

I looked at Cookie and she woke up. She got up and stretched. She came over to the bed and tried jumping next to me. She jumped, almost fell off, whimpered, then she helped herself climb next to me.

"Pwuppy!" Cookie still seemed to be a little puppy, but a bit bigger than how she was when we got her. Cookie started licking Grace's face, and she giggled. She then licked Lela's face, and Lela whined.

"It's okay." Good thing we had already trained Cookie. Jack suddenly came back, and Cookie looked at him. She probably smelled the bacon. Silly puppy.

"No Cookie. Bacon's for mommy." I smiled. Cookie still tried to get the bacon anyways.

"Jack, she's just a puppy. Dogs like meat. And she's a month old, she can eat solid food now."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I had a puppy when I was little and he was able to eat solid food at 1 month."

"Whatever you say.."

"Jack, you should be glad that our honeymoon's tomorrow."

"I am." He winked at me, and I giggled. He started to stare at me. "Kim..come here." I saw this coming.

"We're not kissing until I shower."

"Well..shouldn't a guy think that he has a beautiful wife?" I started to blush. "Cookie just ate your bacon."

"That's fine. I can eat later." I got up out of bed, and Jack wrapped his arm around me.

"Did I make you feel better?"

"Yeah.." He kissed my head, and I smiled. "I'm gonna go shower. Take the babies and Cookie downstairs."

* * *

That night, Jack and I had all our stuff packed already. I told him there was one specific thing he had to bring..something I tell him to use but he doesn't use sometimes..why do you think I ended up getting pregnant with triplets? And twins? Well, you know Jack. His mind tends to wanders off when it comes to sex. Even if we're gonna have it 3 nights in a row.

I was sitting in bed, waiting for Jack. Lela was in my arms, asleep, and she was nursing. She was wearing her pink newborn mittens, and she started moving her hands around a bit. She hit me a few times with her mittens, so I had to move her hand so she wouldn't hit me so much. And I didn't want her to wake up.

Jack came back a while later, when Lela finished eating, and he came and sat next to me. "How's my little cutie?"

"Me or the baby?"

"Lela.."

"Oh.."

"Kim, it's fine. You're more than cute."

"Then what am I?"

"Drop dead gorgeous." I blushed. "It's true. I think we make a good couple if I can have a girl like you."

I started giggling. "Stop."

"You know I can't. Any guy would be lucky enough to date and have babies and marry someone as gorgeous as you."

"Well you're that guy and you're lucky. Because I love you."

"I know.."

"Lela can sleep in her baby bed. She hasn't in a few weeks. And so she'll be right here if she wakes up."

"You already woke her up.."

I looked at Lela. She started whining. "Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Let me see if I can get her to sleep." I gave her to Jack, and she calmed down and just made baby noises.

_Lela was staring at me._

Lela kept staring at Jack, because she knows he's her daddy, and she kept making noises. "I think she's more calm now that you're holding her."

"Is she even a daddy's girl?"

"Maybe..you barely even get to hold her." I checked the time. It was way past Lela's bedtime. "It's past her bedtime..She needs some sleep and so do we."

"I know..I think she's starting to fall asleep."

Lela kept closing her eyes and opening them, until she finally kept them closed. Jack kissed her head, and he gave her back to me. I smiled. "I love you princess." I looked up at Jack. "Do you want to lay her down?"

"Kim, you know I'm afraid of dropping my own kids."

"You're not gonna drop her. You're a good parent." I gave her back to Jack. Lela twitched a bit, and Jack smiled at her.

_I never knew my own babies would end up being so precious after birth. They get it from Kim. I've seen Kim's baby pictures and Lela and Grace are just like her. Grace seems to have more of Kim's 'current look' now._

Jack gently layed Lela in her baby bed with her baby blanket. "See? She's fine."

"I know.."

He kissed me for a second. "I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous."

* * *

**:D**

**So yesterday, Olivia held a live stream (as I like to call it _LIVstream_) and I went to it, and I told Olivia that me and her can rule the Land Of Ketchup, and Austin read that to her and Olivia said "Yes we can! We can totally rule the Land Of Ketchup." and I..WAS SO HAPPY! You can find it on YouTube, if you search "Olivia Holt & Austin North's Live Chat September 27, 2014" and you should find all the parts by Dis411.**

**I'm still watching the video to remember it..Later on, Olivia facetimed Piper Curda and I said "Piper donut" and Olivia told Piper about it and Piper said "I love it!" :D**

**SO HAPPY!**

**So just some hints, in the next chapter is their honeymoon and it will have..maybe some sexual content..I'm not used to putting REALLY inappropriate stuff so it might not be like what you want to read, but it still might have some sexual content.**

**RRRRRR...I'm still so happy that Olivia mentioned me twice. I'm like her BIGGEST FAN, of course, and she's only noticed me 3 times currently. (Retweet, and the live stream mentions)**

**And I'm kinda jealous because my "adopted big sister" went to California with a friend and she might meet Olivia and have her dream come true.**

**That might never happen to me..but I'm crossing my fingers :)**

**If I meet Olivia I WILL DIE OF HAPPINESS**

**I've never met anyone famous so I don't really know if I can get starstruck or not, but chances are that I will freak out. **

**You know me..heh.**


	45. The Honeymoon, Part 1

**:D**

**Here's the chapter I've kinda been waiting for..**

**Hehe.**

**In the live stream, Olivia announced that they're going back to film I Didn't Do It season 2 in December! :D**

**But of course, I'm gonna miss all the new episodes :(**

**But hopefully, Netflix might have I Didn't Do It after the first season finishes! According to the list of Disney movies and shows on Netflix's website..one said I Didn't Do It.**

**OMG..I looked back on Netflix and "Bears" is supposed to be there..I GOTTA WATCH IT! (For Carry On, duh)**

**I should still watch the full documentary though..**

**Q/A:**

_**Alex chapter 43 . 9/25/14**_

_Wow triplets! And now you really make me wonder your age...I'm just gonna go for it and say...13?_  
_I'm 16 too!_

**13 is a bit close..but wait, your review was posted on the 25th and I never saw it? How did I not see it if I always check the reviews? Weird.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 44 . 9/29/14**_

_Love this! Yeh I'm 17 and I think Sabrina's your age. Check that! I watched that after it! I was wondering if u would say anything! And I met a few famous people! Oo and on the honey moon u should have jack act like Cory from boy meets world when him and topanga were planning there adding, as in aways wanting sex. Please update soon_

**Okay, so I checked Sabrina Carpenter's age and birthday, and she turned 15 on May 11th..I'll tell you how old I am after this. Who did you meet by the way? And Cory and Topanga were planning on adding? Um..are you like, reading my mind because you kinda know what might happen in this chapter..and the only characters I know from Girl Meets World are Riley, Maya, Auggie, Farkle, Cory, and Topanga.**

**And did you mean to say _Girl _Meets World instead of Boy Meets World? Probably not, but it sounds like they'd plan that on Girl Meets World. And remember that I said I don't have any interest in GMW? I've seen the previews, but I'm not interested in it. So that means..I have no idea what you mean.  
**

**And about my age..I'm not 13...I'm not 16..I'm not 15..I'm _14._**

**Please don't freak out..I'm pretty much a teenager and I know what sex is and I know how it works. And I know a bunch of 'bad language' because I hear it a lot but that doesn't mean I say it. I know it because my mom and dad could hurt themselves and say at least 3 words in front of us. And because I've seen movies that contain it, like The Hunger Games (When I had turned 12), Catching Fire (13), and Guardians Of The Galaxy (Now 14).**

**I think it's lucky that I went to the Catching Fire premiere, because the premiere was the day before it came out! There were TONS of people there. People were clapping when the movie started and when it ended because Hunger Games was a huge hit at my school and it still is everywhere and I'm probably going to be sitting in a full theater when Mockingjay comes out..**

**So yeah, I might seem young but I know what this stuff is..But you guys had good guesses. I'm 3 years younger than Olivia and kinda 2 years younger..because our birth months are 1 month and 2 days from each other and our birth years are 3 years from each other so she's pretty much just 3 years older than me.**

**Okay, so after all that, I am dying for you to ask me about the horror game Five Nights At Freddy's.**

**But there's topics for the game like: Characters, The Bite Of '87, and The Missing Children Incident, or the Objective of the game.**

**And little side note, this game is based off of Chuck E. Cheese's, and don't get scared because Chuck E.'s has animatronics but they won't come to life. I promise. Even though they only come to life late at night. But I AM scared of Chuck E. Cheese's because a few years ago I went there for my cousin's birthday party and Chuck E. kept following me and my sister around. Hate that guy..but I never saw the animatronics. They still would've freaked me out.**

**And another note, I am freaked out by this game, if you're brave enough to play it, you can play the demo, and you can try buying the full game for $5.**

**But warnings, I suggest to have headphones with a volume adjuster or have the volume down to 1%. Because the animatronics have loud screeches that can hurt your ears. I suggest doing the same if you watch any videos of the game.**

**Note: This is part 1 of the chapter.  
**

**Okay, better get onto the story because this is already 788 words.**

**R&R! (Now 811 words)**

* * *

Today was the day Jack and I would get to be alone without the babies. Which we thought was kinda good. He thinks we need a break from kids for a while, but I feel like I'll miss them a lot and worry about them. But my mom was going to take care of them for the 2 days we'll be gone. She's good at caring for babies, so of course I had her watch them.

Jack and I were still waiting for my mom. I felt that the babies not having us around would scare them. They feel safer around their parents, and they miss us when we're gone. And especially if they have nightmares, they'll need us so they feel safe, but I think my mom will let us know. While we were waiting, I was feeding Lela so at least she gets some of her mother's milk before we leave, even though I barely feed her with her bottle.

When my mom finally came, Lela was done eating, and Jack and I were about to leave.

Grace suddenly came and hugged my legs. "Mama!" I looked at her and she looked sad. I picked her up.

"It's okay. Mommy and daddy will be back tomorrow." She may not understand me, but she still needed to know.

"Mama." She looked more sad and she hid her face in my shoulder.

"You need to say bye to your daddy too." I gave Grace to Jack.

"Dada." She hid her face in his shoulder. He kissed her head.

"It's okay."

Grace started to cry a bit. She's not ready for us to leave, unless she comes along with us, but she can't because the point of a honeymoon is to only be with your spouse. He gave her back to me, and she kept crying and hid her face in my shoulder. "It's okay." I wanted to cry myself, because I love my babies, and they love me, and I don't like leaving them. Without them, I'll just feel like Jack and I never had them! And I don't regret getting pregnant..

* * *

When we finally had the babies calm down, I told them they'd be okay without us, even though they don't understand much. Jack and I left and I, for some reason, thought it was good that we were going to be away from the babies for today and tomorrow. We didn't want to be gone too long, because we don't want the babies to be sad without their parents around.

"So..we have two days alone..what should we do?"

"Well..the night's planned." He winked. I knew what he meant, and I giggled. I'm so glad we already lost our virginity to each other.

"Remember Jack..we agreed that we don't want to think about too much sex while we're here."

"I know.."

"So for now..I want to just go to the spa and get a massage."

"If it's a guy who's massaging you then don't let him touch you anywhere lower than your back."

"Jack..I'm going to be laying on my stomach the whole time with a towel covering me. If it _is _a guy then he'll know he needs to be gentle. And I'm sure he'll think that I'm in a relationship. And he'll know if he sees my ring finger."

"Good..I'm staying here so you know where I am when you come back.."

"Why wouldn't you stay here?"

"Because I want to take a walk around.."

"You can do that after I get back."

Jack walked closer to me and held my hands. "I'm glad we got married."

I smiled. "I feel the same way." I felt like he was gonna kiss me. "No kissing until later."

"Aw..fine.."

* * *

After I went and got a soothing massage, I came back, and Jack was just waiting.

"So..was it a guy or a girl?"

"..A guy.."

"He better not have touched you anywhere."

"He didn't, but.."

"What?"

"He _called_ me 'beautiful'.."

"Well at least he thinks of you that way."

"I know..and he was _really_ gentle.."

"Kim.."

"What? Are you going to get jealous?"

"No.."

"You don't need to be. The only guy I love is you..Now go take your walk."

"Alright."

When he left, I got my computer and searched up how to start sex on your honeymoon. I'm glad Jack and I didn't stay in a hotel, because if we're gonna spend at least 4 hours having sex, then we need to be alone and where no one can hear us. I made a list. A short list. The first thing I wrote was to go and watch the sunset. We've never done that before, so it should be really romantic for the first time.

..Where's Jack?

* * *

**So sorry I ended it there, but remember, this is part one, so the next chapter will have all the good stuff in it.**

**I also had to end it here because the introduction was too long and it was already pretty much a full chapter if the story wasn't written in..so the story may seem shorter. Sorry again :(  
**

**So, I just finished my story Frozen Heart for my friend and she's excited to read the last chapter. You can go check that out if you want.**

**And remember, the 'theme' I want you to ask me about is the game, (acronym) FNAF's.**

**Please..I'm dying for you guys t' ask me about it.**

**Phew..I feel exhausted. Writing is a lot of work and MY NECK HURTS! IS THERE A DOCTOR I CAN SEE?..AND I DEMAND TO SEE THE QUEEN!**

**Just kidding..my sister's the Queen. We're Anna and Elsa. (She's actually my best friend)**

**I wove you guys, hugs and kisses.**


	46. The Honeymoon, Part 2

**Hi :D  
**

**:|**

_**Evan Roberts chapter 44 . 9/28/14 **_

_I love this fanfic, I can imagine Jack and Kim happily married one day with children :)_

**Me too..speaking of, (I'll ask you after this because I forgot to ask in the previous chapter)**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 45 . 10/1/14**_

_Love this! How long was frozen heart btw? Just wondering and I don't mean adding I meant wedding that was a typo. Please update soon!_

**Frozen Heart is only 3 chapters. The last chapter is the longest one. And you mean wedding..oh. *sigh***

**So here's what I want to ask you guys..**

**So last night I was dreaming about Leo and Olivia and if you didn't know, I fantasize about them where Olivia got pregnant at 15 and then had her baby at 16, named Grace (where I got the name from this story) and then I remembered that in my dreams, Olivia's having another baby and she's supposed to have her 2nd baby next week and then I thought, "Hmm. Maybe I should make a Leolivia timeline." so what I want to ask you guys to see if I should make it or make it into a story. I thought about only a timeline, because it would be easier to write up because if I wrote it into a story then there would be some difficulties. I thought about the difficulties, but I can't remember what they are. **

**So should I make a timeline so you guys know how it happens?**

**Also, should I make a forum? If so, what should it be about?**

**PLEEEEEEEASE let me know about the timeline ASAP!**

**And when you read anything about "Fifty Shades Of Grey" I know the content because I've heard some of the sentences from the book before and I've seen something related to it. And I know what some of the 'inappropriate' things in the book are or mean, like what I told you in the previous chapter about my age, so..**

_**Note: This chapter may contain some sexual content.**_

**It may not contain the good content you guys like when it comes to Jack & Kim's love for each other, because I'm not comfortable about writing that kind of stuff yet.  
**

**R&R!**

* * *

Jack was taking forever on his walk, so I wrote more things down on the list, and they were all romantic sounding. I started blushing as I read more, and Jack suddenly came back.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing.." I set my computer to the side. "I just looked up some romantic things for us to do. And I was reading a book.." A book as in _Fifty Shades Of Grey. _

"At least they're romantic." I gave the list to Jack. "What were you reading by the way?"

"_Fifty Shades Of Grey.._" I blushed just saying that._  
_

"I'm never reading that book."

"I don't even want to finish it. It makes me kind of uncomfortable.."

"Then why did you get the book?"

"No idea."

* * *

That evening, Jack and I were going to walk down to the beach to watch the sunset. We were going to go to a spot where we could be alone and not get interrupted. I was in the bathroom, changing into a nice dress, and one that, in Jack's opinion, makes me look sexy.

"Kim..hurry up!"

"Don't rush me! Do you want me to look like a mess?"

"No.."

"Exactly!"

"I just want you to hurry.."

"Are you leaning against the door?"

"Yes.."

"Well don't even think about trying to get in."

"The door's unlocked."

I locked it quickly. "Now it's not."

"Babe.."

"Jack just wait. I'm almost done."

* * *

When Jack and I walked down to the beach, the sun had already started to..set. Jack and I were just holding hands, but when the sun went down a bit more, Jack put his arm around me, and I put my arm around him.

"Kim..I think you look really beautiful."

I blushed and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous." He kissed my head. When the sun went down a bit more, Jack turned me towards him quickly and kissed me. He stopped for a second. "Should we go back?" He made his eyebrows dance, so I knew he was ready to do a little 'love making'.

"2 more minutes.." The sun hadn't gone down all the way yet, so we spent 2 more minutes kissing.

* * *

When we went back, the first thing Jack did was pin me against the wall and kiss me. He started to kiss down my neck, probably to distract me, and he unzipped my dress.

I started to moan a bit. "Jack.."

"Should I stop?"

"No.."

Jack and I went to bed and made out for a while. Jack started to slide his hand up my back and stroke my hair, and I just focused on us, and I was sure my phone went off.

* * *

The next morning, I was still asleep, and I didn't know if Jack was awake. He had his chest against my back, and I didn't want to see if he was because I didn't want to wake up yet, until I started to feel some kisses on my shoulder, and I started to giggle. That made me open my eyes.

"You awake?"

"Yeah.." Of course, I woke up with a stuffy voice. Out of nowhere, I needed to remember everything that happened last night. "Did you use protection last night?"

"Yeah..you don't remember you asking me to?"

"No..I was too focused on thinking about-nevermind."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing.."

"It better not be the guy who gave you the massage."

"It's not.."

"Then what?"

"I miss the babies.."

"Oh..Well, I do too, but this was our time to be away from the kids."

"I know.."

"How about we just go shower and we can head home?"

"Okay.."

"Good."

Jack and I showered together, of course, and we didn't even pay attention to cleaning ourselves. We just wanted to get home and see our little babies.

* * *

When we got home, my mom had already left, which is what she told me. She texted me saying she would leave a few minutes before we would get home. When we got inside, the babies were on the floor with Cookie. I hope Cookie had enough food and water.

"Mama!" Grace helped herself get up and she walked to me and hugged my legs. I smiled and picked her up.

"Did you miss your mommy?"

All Grace did was giggle and hug me. I'm guessing she did, of course. She looked at Jack. "Dada." I gave her to Jack and went to Lela. She was laying on the floor, and Cookie was gnawing on her bone toy. Lela sucked on her pacifier and grabbed onto my foot. I picked her up.

"Are you hungry?" Lela made baby noises and yanked on my top. I'm guessing that was a 'yes'. "I'm gonna go upstairs and feed Lela."

"Okay.."

"Bwye bwye mama." Grace looked at me and waved cutely. That's the first time she's done that to me. Since I taught her to say "Bwad Dada" then Jack must've taught her to say "Bwye Bwye" to me.

Jack probably did that to get back at me for teaching Grace to call him bad.

And it must've been easy.

* * *

**Did ya like it?**

**So again, let me know about the Leolivia timeline thing ASAP. I really want to make one, but I want to know from you guys first.  
**

**So I think I might need some ideas for the next chapter..but the chapter after the next one is the chapter where I do have an idea.**

**I mean, I have an idea for the chapter after the next chapter.**

**I just need an idea for the next chapter because the idea I have is for the chapter after the next chapter.**

**Olivia just said she has some big news to say next week..OH WHAT IS IT?! MUSIC?! WHAT?!**

_**We now return to your regularly scheduled programming.**_


	47. The Amazing Kim

_**:D**** What, pray tell, do you think of Alice?**_

**I have no idea why I wrote that.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 46 . 10/2/14**_

_It's probably a movie or music! Who knows?! Love this by the way! Ideas hmmmm! Jack makes Kim's favorite and does everything that she likes meal in order to suiduce her sorry if you don't know what that means! U would tots do the timeline!_

**Okay, I think I might know what that means, but I'm going to rewrite what you wrote..**

_**It's probably a movie or music! Who knows? Love this by the way! Ideas hmmmm! Jack makes Kim's favorite and does everything that she likes in order to seduce her sorry if you don't know what that means! U would totes do the timeline!**_

**Okay, so did you mean 'seduce'? If you did, then I do know what it means. **

_**Evan Roberts chapter 46 . 10/2/14**_

_I do like the Leolivia thing you came up with, I say go with it._

**_Alex chapter 46 . 10/3/14_**

_That timeline thing with Leolivia sounds very good...you should definatly try it!_

**Yay! Also, sorry if your reviews don't show up sometimes, because when your review name doesn't have a link or a profile picture then it's a guest review and I have to moderate it. And if you want me to respond to a question, I can't respond to your review because you need a FF account, so I can only answer questions if it's in the beginning of a chapter.**

**Okay, so since the timeline won't be as long, I can work on it if I have writer's block for this story :D**

**I'm not making a poll to choose yes or no about the timeline, I'm just going to write it.**

**This is good, I reached my document limit (50) so I'm deleting ALL the documents of the previous chapters so I have room :)**

**And this doesn't delete the chapters of the story, which is good.**

**No more scrolling for now!**

**Um..any random questions?**

**R&R!**

* * *

After our honeymoon, the first night we got home, I wasn't even sure if Jack told the truth about using protection or not. I think he did because I reminded him and he made sure he did, and I also think he didn't because, well, you know him. His mind wanders when it comes to sex and he doesn't even think about using protection.

Lela was asleep in her baby bed between me and Jack in case she got hungry or something. She started crying, and I woke up and sat up. I picked her up and layed her in my arms.

"Shh.." She kept crying, and I was hoping she didn't think I wasn't her mother and someone else, but she would if she was hungry.

Jack woke up. "Kim.."

"What? She's just a baby."

"Yeah but..I'm tired."

"Jack..I'm going to feed her. She'll calm down." He had already gone back to sleep, and Lela had calmed down a bit. "I guess it's just you and me." I layed on my side towards Lela's baby bed, layed her in it, and let her eat, and she fully calmed down.

* * *

The next morning, I was downstairs with Lela, Grace, and Cookie. Grace was sitting on the floor, playing with some of her baby stuff. Lela was laying in my arms, and Cookie was gnawing on her bone toy.

Jack suddenly came downstairs, and Grace must've saw him because I didn't. "Dada!"

I turned around and saw him. "Did you just shower?"

"Yeah.."

Good thing he did. He came and sat next to me, and Lela looked at him. I smiled at her. "Do you see your daddy?" Of course she saw him.

I gave Lela to Jack gently. "Hi cutie." Lela smiled at him. "Kim..she's so cute!"

"She probably gets it from you."

"No, she got it from _you. _She has your cute little face and that's final."

I raised my eyebrows. "Alright then.." I picked Grace up and sat her on my lap.

"Mama." Cookie went by the patio door and whimpered. "Pwuppy!"

"Mommy's gonna let puppy go outside." I set Grace down and went and let Cookie out. While I was standing there, Jack came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled, and he turned me around and kissed me. We just stood there and made out until Cookie came back inside, and Jack let go of me.

"You're a _really _good kisser.." I didn't say anything. I just smiled and winked at him.

_Damn, Kim's amazing. Back in the 12th grade, she was the girl every guy had a crush on, even when we were dating. You know why she's so amazing? Because she's beautiful, and she's talented, with her singing voice. And who knew she'd be good at sex when she's never had it? That was my thought when we had it the first time.._

* * *

That night, the babies were already asleep, and Jack and I were still downstairs, not even dressed for bed. We were talking about what we would do in the next few months. A while ago, we had planned to go up to a cabin in the mountains for a few days next month. With the babies, of course.

I checked the time. "It's getting late.." I looked back at Jack and winked.

"I see.." Quickly, he wrapped his arms around my back and kissed me. I pulled away and we smiled at each other. "You're beautiful.."

I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Jack took me upstairs and pinned me against the wall and kissed me. At this time, I started thinking about our future. Like, what if we have jobs when the babies are 10 or so? What if we don't have 4 kids by then and Jack and I continue to have unprotected sex? I'm not gonna think about our future right now..I don't want the babies to grow up yet.

Jack distracted me with little neck kisses and started to undress me. How was I not noticing this or saying anything? I guess that sexy shirtless men and kisses on the neck distract me. I_ ALREADY_ KNEW THAT.

I started to blush. "We should have another baby soon.."

_What?_

* * *

**By the way, Stan is some sort of alien duck.  
**

**Just kidding..that's from a Gravity Falls joke video.**

**So the next chapter will be in December, like what Kim kinda said.**

**The end.**

**And sorry that this chapter didn't really have a point, or a good chapter name.**


	48. Snowflakes, Part 1

**:|**

_**Maddyliza1234 **__**chapter 1 . 10/6/14  
**_

_Love this! Sounds cute! I've had dreams that have turned into stories_

**By the way, she posted this on the Leolivia timeline. And thanks :D**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 47 . 10/6/14**_

_Love this! Ooo! The cabin trip sounds fun and lol! Gravity falls! I find that show strange! Please update soon_

**The cabin trip is in this chapter..  
**

_**Kickin' 14 chapter 1 . 10/6/14**_

_that the good chapter._

**This was also posted on the Leolivia timeline. And it sounds funny how you said it.."That the good chapter." hehe.**

**Okay, so on Monday I saw The Maze Runner, and the movie was so good! If you haven't seen it but want to, go see it! The only thing I didn't look at were the grievers and when someone was killed or something.**

**I was like "They're never gonna get out of there.." But until stupid Gally got out of the maze somehow and reached them, he's like "we belong there!" like what the heck is he thinking? But I'm glad they actually escaped the maze. Yay for Thomas!**

**Okay, so I might need ideas for the chapter after the next one, because this chapter will be split into 2 parts.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today was the 6th day of December, and we were taking a trip to the mountain and stay in a cabin for 3 days. We were going to take Cookie, of course, but whenever Cookie went outside, she had to wear her puppy booties so her paws wouldn't get all cold and red, and we also had a cute little puppy sweater for her. At this time, I was packing the rest of the babies' stuff.

"Baby blankets..stuffed animals..Lela's baby bed.."

I heard Jack calling me. "Kim!"

"Hang on!" I quickly packed the rest of their stuff and went downstairs.

"Did you get everything?"

"I think so."

_I started thinking about what Kim told me a few weeks ago. She told me that we should have another baby soon. Is she sure about that? Is she ready for another one? Lela's 2 months old, and I don't know if she's ready yet. She doesn't want to have another miscarriage._

* * *

When we got there, the place was really nice. It was cold outside, but of course, there was a fireplace. It seems weird that that only the mountain has snow but not Seaford, but that's normal..

"Mama." Grace was shivering a bit.

"Well, I'm gonna go out and snowboard for a while, you can just..watch the babies."

"Seriously? We just got here and you're already going out?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I mean.."

"Kim, it's okay, we can spend time together later."

"Okay.."

"You'll be fine babe."

I blushed. "As long as you call me that.."

He chuckled and kissed my head.

When Jack had left, I was up in the room, changing Lela's diaper. We've barely been here for an hour and she already needed a diaper change.

"Mama." I looked at Grace and she wanted me to pick her up.

"Mommy needs to finish changing your baby sister." Grace whined. "It's okay sweetheart." I was hoping Grace wasn't getting sad that I was holding Lela more than I was holding her.

* * *

Later, when Jack got back, Lela was taking her nap and Grace was sitting on my lap. Cookie was laying on the floor in front of the fire. Grace didn't recognize Jack.

"Hi cutie."

Grace looked kinda sad, and she turned to me, and cried into my shoulder. "It's okay. That's just your daddy."

Jack took his helmet off so then you could see his [luscious] hair. "Maybe she'll recognize me now that my helmet's off." I gave her to Jack and Grace kinda calmed down. "Hi princess."

"Dada!" Grace hid her face in his shoulder and hugged him. I smiled.

"How long has the baby been napping?"

I checked the time on my phone. "Oh..she should actually be awake by now. Go shower so you don't stink.." I went up to the room and Lela was awake. She had her hand in her mouth. I picked her up. "Are you hungry?" She started to move a bit. "It's okay, mama's gonna feed you." I went back down and Grace was sitting on the floor. Jack must've already gone to shower off.

"Mama."

"Cutie." I sat and fed Lela. Grace walked to me carefully, but she almost fell and she quickly grabbed onto my leg. "Good girl." She giggled at me. Cookie got up and went to the door. She probably had to use the puppy potty. Of course she did, what else? Jack came back from showering. "Can you take Cookie out so she can use the bathroom?"

"Why me?"

"_I'm _feeding the baby."

"Fine.."

Jack put Cookie's puppy booties on her and her puppy jacket, and took her outside.

"Dada!" Grace tried following Jack outside.

"No no, you need to stay inside and stay warm."

Grace was sad, and she went by my legs and sat there. She started to sniffle and play with her fingers.

"It's okay sweetheart."

When Jack came back, Cookie went by the fire and Grace went to Jack. "Dada!"

"Is she okay?"

"She misses you." Jack picked her up.

* * *

That night, when we went up to bed, Grace slept in the crib, because there was only one crib, and Lela had to sleep in her baby bed between me and Jack. The bed was really comfortable, like how it is at home.

"Are you staying awake until she goes to sleep?"

"Yeah.." Lela was in my arms, sucking on her pacifier, and she wouldn't fall asleep yet.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go to sleep. I'm tired." He kissed my head. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." I looked at Lela, and she was looking at me. I smiled at her.

* * *

**Okay, so this is part 1, remember.**

**Okay, so Olivia gave us her BIG news today..she signed a record deal with Hollywood Records! I'm so proud of her and so happy! I knew it had to do with music. Check my Twitter or Olivia's to check it out.**

**And on the other hand, I am also going to have 2 new stories instead of just one. So as you know for now, one of them is called "Kidnapped" and the new one is called "It Started With A Wink", and just so you know, they'll both have romance, and Kidnapped is about how Kim was taken from her family, and Jack comes and rescues her and they have a relationship together, and the other one is taking place in school in about the 12th grade, and Jack and Kim have ran into each other in the 10th grade, but never talked to each other, but now they run into each other again, and things get more serious.**

**In the mean time, I'll be working on those stories when I have writer's block. And those stories will come around this month or next month. We'll see :D**

**I think ISWAW will come first because I have the idea for it just glued to me. Not literally, heh.**


	49. Snowflakes, Part 2

**:D**

**_Maddyliza1234 __chapter 48 . 10/8/14_**

_Love it! I saw that! I can't wait until her first album comes out! I love this chater and I can't wait for your new stories! Please update soon_

**Her debut album is supposed to come out in 2015. I'm so excited!**

**I'm already writing one of my stories because the ideas are glued to my head, like I said in the last chapter.**

**So..what do I say now?**

**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!**

**I guess nothing else then..**

**Well, besides that I'm excited for Olivia to have babies..she'll have the cutest little babies ever. She's already excited that Blake Lively's pregnant herself.  
**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today was our 2nd day up at the cabin in the mountains. I woke up and Jack was already awake.

"Morning beautiful,"

I giggled. My voice sounded stuffy. I looked at Lela and she wasn't awake.

"Is Grace awake?"

I looked over at Grace's crib, and she looked like she was still asleep. "I think she's still asleep."

"Okay, so.." He made his eyebrows dance. He wanted us to have a couple's shower before the babies would wake up. Cookie was probably downstairs and asleep.

Jack and I went and took a nice shower. We didn't bother cleaning ourselves. It was just some of our time to be alone.

When I went back to the room, Lela was awake, and so was Grace. Lela was all curled up and looked cute. Her hand was in her mouth and she was making baby noises. "Morning princess." I picked her up. "Are you hungry?" Jack suddenly came up behind me and poked me. I didn't know he was there. "Jack!"

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes..and don't! You know I don't like getting scared from behind me."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry babe.." He kissed my cheek. "Better?"

I giggled. "Yeah.." We've been together for 3 years and I've told Jack that I don't like when I get scared from behind me, and he does it sometimes anyway. "You can get Grace. I'm going downstairs and feeding Lela."

_I watched Kim go downstairs and sighed. She's just the best thing that's ever happened to me..besides the babies. She and the babies are my life._

* * *

Later that day, Jack was out snowboarding, of course, and I was just with the babies. Cookie was downstairs sleeping by the fire, and I was upstairs with the babies. I had just put them down for their naps, and I was talking to my mom on my phone.

"And-" I started to get a headache. "M-mom..I need to.."

_When I got back, Kim wasn't around. Cookie was laying by the fire. I went looked everywhere for Kim and called her name a few times, but she never answered. I took off my snowboarding suit so I wouldn't track snow everywhere, and I went upstairs to look for Kim, and she was on the floor. What did she faint from? I picked her up and layed her on the bed._

"Kim?" _I held her hand and she was cold. Did she faint because she was cold, or..that doesn't matter now. I just want her to wake up. I kissed her a few times, and she didn't wake up. _"Babe?" _I started to get afraid that she got too cold. I kissed her head, and she didn't do anything. _"Babe.."_ I took her downstairs so she could get warm. Cookie got up and came and licked Kim's face. _"Kim?" _I kissed her head and hugged her, and I felt her hug me._

"Jack..what happened?"

"You passed out while I was gone and I came back and you were just lying on the floor." I smiled at him and layed my head on his chest. "Do you know why you fainted?"

"No."

"I think it's because you were cold."

"Probably..I _was _cold up there.."

"You're fine now." I smiled and he kissed me. "So..tonight should we just spend some time alone?"

I blushed and giggled. I knew what he meant, and because he made his eyebrows dance. "Yeah.."

He kissed my head. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." I just curled up and hugged him.

* * *

That night, I was upstairs, changing into a different, and what Jack would think, a much more sexier outfit than I would normally wear.

_I was downstairs, waiting for Kim. I wanted it to be romantic for us as much as possible, so I lit the fireplace and some candles._

I came downstairs and Jack was waiting.

"Damn Kim, you must be really in for sex."

"I just want to look nice.."

"Well you do."

"So..is this it? A fire and some candles?"

"That's romantic to you. I know you think it is."

"I know.."

Jack held me by my waist and kissed me. We just layed on the floor and had a nice little make out by the warm fire. I started to think about how Jack and I have been together all these years, when we first met, then we were really close to each other, then he asked me out, and we started becoming sexually active with each other and we had a baby. Then we had another baby and we got married. Would it feel weird to kiss your best friend or have sex with your best friend? Depending on who's the girl and who's the boy. But Jack and I just love each other and the babies, and it's not weird that we're not best friends anymore. Well, we still think of each other as best friends, but we're also the love of each other's lives.

Jack and I had fallen asleep, but then a few hours later we woke up and we were covered with a blanket, on the floor. My head was on his chest and near his neck. His right hand was on my back, but he was stroking my hair with his left hand.

"It's almost 2 AM..we have to go home soon."

"I know.."

I smiled. "Thanks for taking me and the babies on a nice trip."

"Anything for my beautiful wife and my cute little babies."

"You're a good parent."

"So are you." He kissed my head. "I love you babe."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning we were all ready to go back home in the nice weather, but the babies still had to wear warm clothes until we got home. I was holding Grace, and Jack was holding Lela. When I took her outside, a snowflake landed on her nose and she giggled. I smiled.

"Hurry up Kim." Jack already had Lela ready.

"Jack, it's Grace's first experience with snow.."

"And Lela's."

"Lela isn't even paying attention to the snow."

"I know but..we should hurry."

"Alright then.."

"Mama."

"You're a silly baby girl." Lela started whining, so I had to feed her for a while on the way back home.

* * *

When we got back home, Cookie went straight outside to go to the bathroom and so she could lay in the grass. She likes being outside.

We just sat outside for a while, and Jack and I looked at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous."

* * *

** :D**

**So something I remember is that, for those of you that read the Leolivia Timeline, today's the 9th and apparently, Olivia goes into labor around 9 or so and has her baby tomorrow at around 5 AM.**

**And remember that if you didn't read it, it's not real, of course because they're only 17 and they can't care for kids at this time and I don't know if they'll decide on having kids anytime soon.**

**I'm working on one of my new stories and I only have 6 words written..for the story, not for the introduction.**

**So..eh.  
**


	50. Not Date?

**Quack :|**

_**Maddyliza1234 **__**chapter 49 . 10/9/14**_

_Love this! And that is so cool! I wonder what her mom was talking to her about.. Please update soon_

**Well..I don't really know what her mom was talking to her about either. It's not really important or part of the story, so..and what's cool? About Olivia 'having her baby' or..?**

**I dunno...**

_**kickinitwithyou2 chapter 49 . 10/9/14**_

_Oh cause I was confused when you said olivias pregnant but you ment the story. Whew you scared me for a second_

**I scared you? I would've told you guys RIGHT AWAY if Olivia was pregnant. And would you be happy for her or still scared?**

**Heh.**

**So..**

***static***

**There's something in this chapter you might not like..SORRY. Oh, and finally, Jerry appears.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Jack and I were arguing. In front of my mom. We were having the first argument we've had in a long time, because we barely argue because we don't want to in front of our kids or cuss in front of our kids, and because we love each other too much to argue. And we've only been married for a month.

"Slow down..what happened?"

_The night before.._

The fire alarm went off, and I got up and got Lela. She started crying a bit. Jack didn't even bother waking up, because he's always in a deep sleep.

"It's okay sweetheart." I took Lela outside, and Cookie woke up, so she followed me.

_I came downstairs with Grace, hiding her face in my shoulder._ "Kim?!" _Where was she?! And Lela and Cookie? _"Maybe the battery's just low.." _I went over to the smoke alarm and checked it. _"The battery was just low."

_Now.._

"You guys didn't have to fight if the battery was just low."

"Well how was I supposed to know? We're both trying to protect our kids and we didn't know if it would be a fire or an intruder because the alarm goes off for both of those."

"Well you decided to just take Lela and Cookie outside and left me and Grace."

"That's cause I was expecting you to know what to do."

"Well there's also a decision to check if the battery's low or not if you don't hear anything, see anything, or smell anything."

"He's right.." Jack wrapped his arm around me and I smiled. "Do you guys want to be alone?"

"Yeah.."

"I'll head out then. Your brother's probably freaking out."

When my mom left, Jack turned me towards him and kissed me. When he stopped, he hugged me. "I forgive you..babe."

I blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too gorgeous."

* * *

Later, Jack was at the dojo, and I was upstairs, putting Grace down for her nap. She wasn't falling asleep, so I helped her fall asleep.

"Mama."

"Cutie." I gave Grace her stuffed bear, and she hugged it. I gave her baby bottle to her and she dropped her bear, then she stared at me for a while until she fell asleep. I then layed her in her crib with her stuffed bear. I went over to Lela, who was laying on our bed, and picked her up. She made noises. "Mama's gonna take you downstairs so we don't wake up your sister."

I took Lela downstairs and set her on the floor with some of her baby toys. She didn't do much, she just layed there. Jack suddenly came back, and he was shirtless. "Why are you shirtless?"

"Because..I know you like seeing my shirtless."

"That's true.."

"Why is Lela just on the floor?"

"I thought she was going to just be the little baby she is and play but she's just laying there."

"Oh..come here then.."

I got up and went to Jack. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I heard Lela whining and I don't think she could grab onto my foot. I pulled away from Jack and looked at Lela. She was whining still. "What's wrong princess?" I picked her up. "You should probably go put a shirt on..but be quiet when you're up there, Grace is napping."

"Oh..okay." Jack went upstairs to put a shirt on.

"Are you hungry?" Lela started sucking on her hand and yanked on my top a bit. "It's okay." I made her let go of my top and fed her. She calmed down and again, she grabbed onto my top. "Silly. You're my silly little princess." I kissed her head. When I was turned around, Jack came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"Did I scare you this time?"

"No."

"Good." He kissed my head again, and I leaned back against him and smiled at Lela. "She's so cute. Just like her mother."

"Hey."

"It's true."

"You're sweet."

"I am to you."

"I know.."

"Can I take you on a date?"

"Yeah..where?"

"We can go see a nice movie."

"Good idea."

* * *

That evening, my mom stayed to watch the babies until we would get back.

..

We were seeing a movie in the park again. Some random romantic movie. Jack saw Jerry so he talked to him for a while then came back to me. Then Jerry came over to us. I'm pretty sure he was on a date with some girl. He came over with Lindsay, the girl who liked Jack back in school.

"K-im."

"Lindsay."

Jerry and Jack whispered back and forth to each other. "What?"

"I'm on a date with Katie and you have to go on a date with Lindsay so I can be on the date with Katie."

"Kim and I are on a date though."

"Jack you need to do this for me man."

Jack looked at me. I felt scared and I almost felt like crying. "Kim..would you be fine if-"

"Of course! Apparently Lindsay's your date so why wouldn't you sit with your date? And so since you and I aren't on a date then I'll just sit by myself." Jack got up and went with Lindsay, and Jerry went back over to Katie.

..

About 30 minutes into the movie, it came to a romantic part, and I missed Jack. I couldn't stand watching him and Lindsay. I knew he didn't enjoy it, since he doesn't like her, but Lindsay kept trying to be cute around him. Can't people take a hint?

I started to get jealous and sad, so I just got up and was going to go back home. Jack could walk home. It's not that far of a walk.

* * *

When I got home, my mom saw me.

"Why are you back so early? And where's Jack?"

"Jack had to go on a date with another girl.."

"Oh..are you okay?"

"No.."

"The babies are safely in bed."

"Okay.." I went upstairs kinda slow. When I got up to our room, I just layed in bed and cried.

* * *

When Jack got back, my mom left, and he came upstairs. He probably _did _walk home.

"Babe..you okay?"

I didn't answer. I just made a noise.

"Babe..it's fine." He kissed my head, and I sat up. "Kim, you know I don't like any other girl."

I didn't say anything. I just hid my face in his chest and tried to calm down. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my head, and later, we went to sleep. He had his arm wrapped around me.

* * *

**I almost cried while writing those parts..**

**So..I guess Olivia's 'baby' is 1 day old?**

**Eh..**

**Not really, remember.**

**Okay so, this was annoying, because today at about 3 or 4 AM PST, some siren went off or something for about 10 minutes and I couldn't sleep. My sister had to close the window because of it. Gee..**

**Hm..**


	51. Rainy Day

**Cheese.**

_**kickinitwithyou2 **__**chapter 50 . 10/11/14**_

_Well I would be happy for her frightened at first but happy. If it was real though, what if she loosed her job, people would cyberbully her calling her names. What would her friends and family think. What would people think of disney. Why am I asking so many questions?_

**I don't know if she would lose her job, because it took place when she was still on Kickin' It, but she had to be more careful with the fight scenes so she wouldn't get hurt. I don't know if people would cyberbully her, they should be happy that she's having a baby.**

**Not really. But the time will come when she'll announce that.**

**Ahm...*static***

_**Alex chapter 50 . 10/11/14**_

_Wait...Jack and Kim are married but Jerry still made him go on a date with Lindsey? And Kim said yes? Okay I'm confused now...like Jerry confused...explain please?_

**I don't really know how to explain it..besides "Wazombie Warriors".**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 50 . 10/11/14**_

_Love this! One parts form I didn't do it and the others from kickin it! Like it! And the alarm thing sucks! Please update soon_

**I'm glad you like it! :D And eh..by now the alarm thing is fixed. :|**

**And in the ending of the last chapter when I said that a siren went off at 3 or 4 AM (my time), the siren actually went off at 2 AM from what my mom said!**

**...**

**auignwrjhgnrhklenkn **

***static***

**(lol)**

**R&R!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, I felt better than last night, because Jack was with me instead of a girl I hate. Jack was already awake, and he clutched my chest and kissed my cheek.

"Morning gorgeous,"

I let out a stuffy giggle. Of course my voice is stuffy. "Did you mean to clutch my chest? You know _where_."

"Yes..you know what I like about you. I don't only mean your personality."

"Jack.."

"What? You know how guys are.."

"I know..you do love me for who I am right?"

"Yes..I'm not going to like you just for something you have."

"I know.."

He kissed my head. "Should we go shower?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Of course, it was a romantic couple's shower, and Jack and I didn't bother cleaning ourselves.

* * *

"You couldn't let me help dress you?"

"I would've, but you would've gotten too handsy..I know how you are when it comes to me being naked.."

"Kim, I'm just a guy that loves his wife and the beauty she has." I glared at him. "I mean you.."

"It's fine. I still love you." I gave him a quick kiss then went over to Lela's crib. She was awake and sucking on her pacifier. "Morning princess." I picked her up and she yanked on my top, like she always does. "Um..could you take Grace downstairs and feed her?"

"Fine.." Jack picked Grace up out of her crib and took her downstairs.

I looked at Lela. "It's always mommy's milk isn't it?" She started to whine and squrim, so I took her pacifier out of her mouth and fed her. She held onto my top, of course. "You're a silly little baby."

Later that day, I decided to take Lela for a walk. It was nice out, so why not? She's 3 months old, and she needs to still explore what's around her.

"I'll be back later..keep watch of Grace."

"Why wouldn't I? She's my first born."

"Just making sure.."

* * *

When I got back from taking Lela for a walk, it had started raining, and I was soaking wet.

"You got poured on, didn't you?"

"Yes..and I wasn't expecting rain, but Lela had her baby blanket and a cover, so of course she was warm!"

"You look really p-d off.."

"I _am_ pi**ed off!"

"Okay, calm down..don't cuss in front of the babies."

"Okay..and I know, but I only did because I don't like being soaking wet when I'm wearing clothes."

"I'll get you a towel.."

Getting covered with shower water was fine, but rain water was not okay! When Jack came back with a towel, he wrapped it around me. "Thanks.." He kissed my head.

"I'll get the baby."

"I'm gonna go shower off."

"Bwye bwye mama." Grace continues to say that when I walk off? Silly babies.

When I came back from showering, Lela and Grace were playing with Cookie, and Lela was babbling for the first time. I went over to her and picked her up.

"You heard her babbling from back there?"

"Yeah.."

"She was giggling a bit."

"At what?"

"Nothing. She just sat there and giggled."

"She's 3 months old. I don't know what she would giggle at.."

* * *

That night, the babies were already asleep, and I was waiting for Jack. I wasn't already asleep because..I needed to know something from him. When he came back, he sat next to me.

"Either you can't focus because I'm shirtless or.."

"It's both."

"Oh..then what?"

"Um..I'm kinda ready to have another baby."

"Kim, we had unprotected sex when we were up in the mountains. Are you sure you're not already pregnant?"

"I don't know..it hasn't been long enough and I haven't been puking or anything.."

"I don't know if we should try again yet. Lela's 3 months old and I don't think it'll work out right now."

"You're right.."

"We can try later."

Might as well. Next week I can take a test to see if I'm pregnant or not. If I am..I don't know what Jack would say and I'd probably have to get an abortion. If I'm not, I'll be fine.

Right?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter didn't really have a point. Or a good name.  
**

**I just had writer's block..and I didn't get any ideas sent in. Eh.**

**So..**

***static***


	52. A Baby?

**Ah..ba..uh..**

***static***

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 51 . 10/15/14**_

_Sorry about not sending in ideas! Next to time you have writers block u should do an idea like this, Kim's car breaks down and she gets stranded or the power gets out and jack is being an "idiot" in the dark and by that I mean a sex craving man! I do hope that she's pregnant, but I would like to them adopt in your story because that would be cool maybe a kid a little older then grace and Lela p? You don't have to do that just a suggestion! Please update soon!_

**I like the idea..I'll think about it. And about Kim being pregnant..we'll see. In this chapter. And I really appreciate you when it comes to saying if I need to use the idea or not. And I thought it sounded funny how you meant that Jack's being an "idiot" in the dark. That sounds good because you know how Jack is in this story..to him sometimes, he just wants sex. Same with Kim.**

**Ahm..Var inte arg på mig i det här kapitlet om något..(It's Swedish, I won't translate it because I'm telling you something so if I say it in English then you'll understand it easier so that's why I put it in Swedish. And if you did translate it and know what I mean..PLEASE.)**

**And this chapter might be a bit long because the beginning is kinda long so it might be up to 2,000 words total..eh.**

***static***

**R&R!**

* * *

The next week, a Thursday at 11:30 AM, I was watching the babies and waiting for Jack to get back from the dojo. I know I always wait for him, but this time it was because it's been 3 weeks, at least, since Jack and I last had unprotected sex, and I wanted to know if I was pregnant or not.

When Jack came back, the first thing he did was wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me. "Hey.."

"What? I like coming home to my gorgeous wife and cute little babies. And Cookie." We looked at Cookie and she was, of course, gnawing on her bone toy.

"Poor Cookie..she has to use the bathroom in the rain."

"Well dogs go out in rain all the time to use the bathroom so.."

"Yeah but Cookie doesn't like the rain. You know that."

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and.." I didn't want to tell him, so I just went upstairs.

"'And' what?"

_Whatever she's gonna do, she doesn't want me to know about it._

When I finished doing what I was doing, I didn't go back downstairs, because I felt sad. Jack came upstairs with the babies and Cookie followed him. "You okay?"

"I'm just upset.."

"Why? You were fine a minute ago."

"It's because..I didn't tell you what I was doing because I didn't want you to know."

"What were you doing?"

"..Seeing if I was pregnant or not.."

"And?"

"I'm not.."

"I know I said we shouldn't have another baby right now, but I also feel upset that you're not."

"I just wanted another baby."

"I know." I hugged Jack and Cookie jumped up next to me and layed on my lap. "We're fine with the babies we have now. They're little cuties."

I smiled at the babies. Grace was playing with a stuffed animal and Lela was trying to play with her. She was babbling at Grace and she leaned forward too much and fell on her stomach, and she started crying. "I'll get her." I got up and picked Lela up. Maybe Jack was right about us needing to wait to try for another baby, because if we tried now then Lela wouldn't understand, because she's still considered a newborn and she's still about the size she was when she was born. And she's only 3 months old. "My body probably knew it wasn't time for another baby yet."

"Well my body just wants you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you saying that your..reproductive parts just want mine?"

"Kind of.."

"I think this is my fault.."

"What is?"

"Well, I told you not to use protection and.."

"Babe, it's not your fault."

"I feel like it is."

"It's not." He hugged me and kissed my head. "Your hair smells nice."

"I knew you would say that."

Lela kept crying. "Let me try calming her down." Jack took Lela and poked her nose a bit. She cried a bit more, then stopped and sniffled while she was looking at Jack. "Hi cutie." Lela calmed down and smiled at Jack.

"Aww."

"She smiles at me a lot."

"Well..she knows you're her daddy and she might be a daddy's girl. She's cried when you left her a couple times."

"I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to her."

"Good." I looked down and Grace was grabbing onto my leg.

"Mama." She looked kinda sad.

"It's okay." I put her on my lap. "Don't be sad. Mommy and daddy aren't forgetting you." She hid her face in my chest. "It's okay."

She looked back up. "Dada."

"Yep..Grace is _really _a daddy's girl." Jack gave Lela to me and he took Grace.

"Daddy's not gonna let anything bad happen to you either."

She giggled. "Dada!" And she hugged him.

"Hey..where's Cookie?"

Cookie was on the floor, gnawing on her bone toy. Of course.

* * *

That night, I was holding Lela and patting her back, because she just finished eating, and Jack was sitting in bed, waiting for me. Lela started to hiccup.

"Jack, why don't you just go to sleep? I know you don't like when the baby wakes you up."

"I know, but.."

"Is it because I'm not pregnant?""

"Yeah..I don't want you to be sad. We can try again when Lela's a bit older."

"You mean a _few months _older?"

"Yeah.."

"I think we keep having babies when they're only a few months old because we just crave sex a lot..I mean sometimes we both try making each other..you know..sleep with each other."

"Maybe tonight we should-"

"Jack if we try tonight then you know it won't work out."

"I mean protect it this time."

Lela finally went to sleep and I layed her in her crib and sat next to Jack. "I would but..not tonight. Just in case your mind wanders off and you don't use protection _at all_."

"Fine.." I layed down and went to sleep, and Jack kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Uh ahm um, um..**

***static***

**So I thought this was funny because yesterday I checked Olivia's Twitter to see if she put anything new, and she retweeted "Common White Girl" of a Tweet that said "i hope i look at least 1/5 this hot when i'm pregnant" and I just thought it was funny..because Olivia's definitely going to plan on getting pregnant in the future by whoever. I don't even know if she's dating anyone right now or not..**

**I know she was dating Luke Benward but I haven't seen or heard anything about them in a long time, so I have no idea. But if it's someone she likes and is cute then of course, she'll have the cutest baby ever. Hopefully if it's a girl, she looks like Olivia and will have the same cute little face like Olivia did when she was 3.**

**And I know how Olivia looked when she was 3 because she posted a picture of her when she was younger on Instagram and it said "#tbt cheesin" and it was too cute.**

**Ahm..**

***static***


	53. Make-Up Date

**Ah, um..**

***static***

**_yougoyo _****_chapter 21 . 10/16/14_**

_make them have it and discribe it real good_

**Hold up..okay if you didn't read the chapter where I revealed my age, then here's another notice: I'm 14, I know how the reproductive system works and stuff and I'm not comfortable or ready to write really sexual stuff. Like "Kim moaned as Jack penetrated her" is something that I'm not comfortable with writing..I know I just wrote it, but that was an example, and I wasn't even comfortable while writing that. But otherwise, they'll continue to have it. I'm sure.**

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 52 . 10/19/14**_

_Love! I don't knw if she's dating anybody either! I think she's still with Luke. Not sure. I liked how you liked my idea! I thought of that since Kim wanted another baby, but u could make the kid a bit older like 5 or so for jacks sake then show some jealousy in the babies eye. If you decided to use my idea. Again you don't have too. I also have another one. One of them gets some sort of chance of a life time. You decide there. I liked the daddy's girl bit. Please update soon, girl!_

**I like the idea..I would just need to think about what "chance of a lifetime" for it to be..and like I said, I don't even know if she's still with Luke or not. She used to say if they did anything together, but she's not anymore, so I have no idea. And the possible last person she kissed was Leo..**

**And I like how she never talks about her kisses with people.. :O She's keeping secrets..*dramatic music***

**Just kidding..but who knows..*dramatic music***

**Heh..**

**I was gonna say something, but I decided not to because I don't want to ruin anyone's childhood about Santa Claus..like I had a childhood about him, but this video I saw of a game that has to do with it was pretty funny and kinda sad for the elves..**

**Okay..**

**Bt-dubs (lol), Evan Roberts gave me an idea for Jack to take Kim on a make-up date since he had to go on a date with Lindsay since Jerry did him a favor and since Kim didn't like it (or Jack) since they're married to each other.**

**T-hanks.**

**AjksangkjNAKG:Lnl;jamnn**

**(lol)**

***static*  
**

**One more thing: it's now the 30th of December. Sorry there was no Christmas chapter, I kinda wanted to get this chapter going.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Jack was at home, watching the babies, and I was out taking Cookie for a walk. I was already walking back home, actually. Cookie saw a flower and started smelling it. I couldn't tell if she was just going to smell it or go to the bathroom by it, because she already had gone to the bathroom. Most likely just smelling it, because she started to eat it. I picked her up to take it out of her mouth.

"Don't eat the flower Cookie. You can eat some of your puppy chow when we get home. Silly puppy." I took the flower out of her mouth and dropped it. I just kept holding her until we got home so she wouldn't try eating other flowers.

When I got home, Lela was laying on her baby blanket on the floor and Jack was playing Peek-A-Boo with her, and Lela kept giggling. Grace was just sitting on the floor, playing with her blocks.

"I guess that's Lela's new favorite game.."

"She never had a favorite game until now."

"Makes sense."

"Why didn't you let Cookie walk?"

"She was trying to eat flowers."

"She's just a puppy. She's curious."

I set Cookie down and looked at Lela. She was sucking on her hand. "I'm gonna take Lela upstairs and feed her. Stay down here with Grace and Cookie." I went and picked Lela up with her baby blanket and went upstairs.

"Bwye mama!"

When I got upstairs, I was wondering if Lela would say that when she starts talking. "Are you going to say that to mama?" Of course, Lela just layed there and whined a bit for milk. "Mama hopes you don't.." I sat in bed and fed Lela. She calmed down and held onto my top, of course.

Jack came upstairs with Grace. "Hey Kim.."

"Hm?"

"I want to take you on a make-up date since last time I couldn't be with you."

"Ugh..don't even remind me of that nightmare."

"I won't..I just want to spend some romantic time with my gorgeous wife."

I giggled. "Well if you put it that way.."

* * *

That night, I was getting ready for our date. Like always, we were just going to take a walk in the park.

Jack was sitting on our bed, waiting for me. The babies were already asleep in bed, but my mom was going to come watch them anyway. When I came back from changing into my dress, I went and sat next to Jack. He kept looking from my face to my chest a bunch.

"Sorry if I'm staring too much.."

"It's fine. It happens a lot.."

"Well I can make sure guys don't do that to you anymore. You're my woman so a guy who doesn't have you as _their _woman looks at your gorgeous woman body."

"You better. Unless you want other guys hugging me and making out with me."

"Nope. That's not happening anymore."

* * *

On our date, we went and sat on the bench we sat at when Jack proposed to me, when I was 6 months pregnant with Grace. That's a moment I'll never forget.

"Hey, um..Jack.."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to rush time, but I'm _really _ready to have another baby..without having a miscarriage."

"I don't want you to get pregnant with twins..or triplets..or quadruplets..or-"

"That's enough babies. All I mean is that maybe just one more baby and we'll have the perfect little family."

"Okay..I don't want to offend you, but sometimes, blondes can be really-" Excuse him?! "-pretty."

"That's what I thought. And what did that have to do with me wanting another baby?"

"I really don't know..that just came into my mind."

"Okay, well let's just enjoy our date so we don't have another fight in our marriage."

"Right."

"So.."

"If we won't talk or anything, we can just..kiss."

"Sounds good to me."

"Well you know what this means.." He stood up and stood me up. "Come here, you gorgeous babe." I barely had time to giggle before he dipped me and kissed me. Hopefully I wouldn't have a 'wardrobe malfunction' since my dress was strapless and I was showing a bit of cleavage..

* * *

When we got home, I was blushing _a lot. _Jack was flirting with me since we left the park, calling me names that all relate to "beautiful." He didn't give me time to get the key or unlock the door, so he pinned me against the door and kissed me.

"Jack, not right against the door..We can kiss when we go upstairs."

"Sounds better."

"Of course it does.."

"Did your mom already leave?"

"Yeah. She always leaves like 5 minutes before we get home."

"Um..are you having trouble trying to get the key?"

"Yes..the key's right there and I can't get it."

"Maybe _I _should try getting it."

"Are you saying that so you can get the key so we can go inside and do some lovemaking or because you want to touch me there?"

"..Both."

"I'll just try getting the key. 'Cause I know you'll take your time to get the key and so you can touch me inappropriately."

"You're no fun.."

"Don't even think about insulting me again or we _won't _have it for 3 days."

"I won't say anything."

"Good."

* * *

When we got inside and upstairs, Jack went to change in the bathroom and I was just going to change in the room. I had to change Lela first because she woke up with a messy diaper after she's been asleep for 2 hours. That figures. After I changed her, I had to change out of my dress. Or not..depends. If Jack and I were planning on having sex, I didn't need to change out of my dress. So I might as well put it back on.

When Jack came back from changing, he was shirtless, of course, and I hadn't gotten my dress back on.

"Kim? Were you wearing a bra under your dress?"

"Yes.."

"Why?"

"My dress doesn't have..you know..support. And it's good that my bra and dress are strapless so you can't see the difference."

"It doesn't matter to me..just as long as you look drop dead gorgeous."

"You're the sweetest guy I've met and dated..you're protective of me and the babies."

"Well shouldn't I be? A dad needs to take care of his wife and babies even though the wife can take care of herself."

"So..are we going to just _get in bed_ or..?"

"I know you meant 'have sex' by 'get in bed'."

"So is that a 'yes'?"

"I guess.."

"Let me put my dress back on because I feel weird."

"I think we only have time for _other _things to do." I was going to answer, but again, he didn't give me time to reply or put my dress back on by kissing me. Hopefully he knows he has to use protection. If he doesn't, things will get rough.

* * *

**I had no other way to end this..**

**So I forgot to ask if you like this idea:**

**When Kim's 9 months pregnant with the third baby, Jack has to go away for the week that Kim's due for giving birth. Kim wants Jack to be there, but he can't come back until he can. When Jack gets home, Kim surprises him with the baby and his/her gender.**

**Ya know, I got that from the fact that people who work in the military come home after they've been gone for a long time and they meet their newborn, so I thought maybe that should happen in the story. And just so you know, Jack's going to be at a family reunion in..Colorado.**

**And when Jack said "Blondes can be really ?" I'm not insulting the readers who are blonde, I just add that stuff in sometimes. And I don't really think blondes are dumb because people say that, I just add it in sometimes.**

**So, let me know if you like the idea ASAP!**


	54. More Babies?

**So just a little note..**

**I was writing the next chapter before I wrote this one, so the next chapter is pretty much already going to be finished by the time this one's finished.**

_**Maddyliza1234 **__**chapter 53 . 10/23/14**_

_Love this! And yay a third baby! I hope it's a boy! Please update soon!_

**Okay, and this chapter is skipping to about 3 weeks before February, so it's January, and this chapter will have to do with Jack & Kim a lot, of course, and the next chapter is where you'll be happier.**

**So for this chapter, I looked up ways on how to 'turn a girl on' so it'll have the good romance. So after the beginning it'll just skip to nighttime.**

**So another note, this chapter might have some sexual content, but maybe not since I'm not quite comfortable with writing it.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Today I felt like it was the time. The time for Jack and I to try for another baby. He had a night for us planned, here, alone. And we can't 'drink' until we're 21, and we agreed we never would, because we don't want to feel weird and not know what we're doing. I wanted the night to go well, so I planned on wearing a top that covered me completely, but showed a bit of cleavage. I'm pretty sure Jack wanted it to be more romantic with candles, because there were a few candles in our room. We were going to move the babies' cribs to my brother's old room so they wouldn't distract us, but we were going to take care of them before putting them to bed so we would still have some time for sex.

When Jack came home from the dojo, I had to ask if we should try having another baby or not. Because I want to.

"I know you're ready for another baby but I don't know if I am."

"Jack just please..I want to try."

"Alright then. I hope you do get pregnant again.."

"Me too."

"I figured that."

* * *

That night, we were downstairs alone, of course, and we weren't really doing anything for now. He wrapped his arm around me and kept smelling my hair and me.

"What?"

"You smell really nice.."

"Well I'm wearing perfume.."

"I'm just saying that you look really beautiful."

That made me giggle a bit. He started to stroke my hair. He must've really wanted this to be perfect if he was being this sweet to me, so he must really want to _get in bed _with me. The next thing I knew, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. 2 minutes later, he took me upstairs to our room and started to undress me. I was right..he wants this to go perfect. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and gently kissed my neck. It started to make me moan because of how good it felt. I knew that by the time we were done having sex, I'd have to have a hickey. Jack and I may have had sex at least more than 10 times. He started to kiss my neck a bit harder, so I moaned more.

When we went to bed, we weren't having sex the normal way. We were laying on our sides instead and facing towards each other because we thought it felt more romantic and would be more easier for us to kiss.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and we were still facing towards each other. Jack's arm was wrapped around me.

Jack finally woke up. "Morning beautiful."

I giggled and it was stuffy, of course. "It was nice last night."

"I know..so do you think you're pregnant?"

"Maybe, but when I start getting the symptoms I'll need to take a pregnancy test. Or 3, like always."

"I hope my little baby's in there."

"Well for now it's a little swimmer."

"Well..that makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.._my boys can swim._"

* * *

**I thought it would be weird if the chapter ended like that..**

**So you know how people call sperm [whales] (lol) little swimmers and people say "my boys can swim" so I thought that should be added** **in..and people don't really call sperm whales little swimmers..I just decided to add whales in..**

**So..next chapter is almost done actually, kind of. I got a lot of it written, so it should be done soon.**

**Ahm..**

***static***


	55. More Babies!

***static***

_**Maddyliza1234 chapter 54 . 10/26/14**_

_The last part is funny and they do sort of call them that I just made this review awkward lol! If u need any ideas let me no! Girlie! Please update soon_

**Heh, thanks. I kinda just got it because in this game I play called Poptropica where you have to play a lot of islands and beat them to win the medallion, in one of them there was a guy who was running this carnival game where you use the fishing pole to try getting the duck with the number on it, and the guy didn't have any water so the person has to find a hose to get water, and when the pool fills up with water, he says "My boys can swim!"**

**Okay..I have made the biggest decision in my life for this..**

**This chapter will be the same time after the previous chapter (where Lela is 5 months old and it's February) and it's the next 3 weeks after Jack and Kim had unprotected sex in a long time, so it's just about the first week in February.  
**

**:DDDDDDDDDD**

**R&R!**

* * *

That afternoon I was giving Lela a bath. She had just played outside with Cookie and some of her baby toys, and she was all messy. Grace was napping, so she wasn't with me. Jack was at the dojo. I called him so I could let him know something kinda important.

"Kim? Do you need anything?"

"No..I needed to tell you that when you get back, I need to talk to you about something _really _important.."

"Oh..okay. What are you up to?"

"I'm giving Lela a bath. She was playing outside and she got messy."

"I think you wouldn't let her play in anything that will get her all dirty."

"I know, but she was playing with Cookie, so.."

"That makes more sense."

Lela grabbed onto my top and got it wet. I didn't like it, but I didn't want to shout at her because she's little. "Aw Lela.."

"What'd she do?"

"She got water on me. Maybe this is a good time to get her out of the bath. She seems clean enough."

"I'm just gonna come home now like I was planning to."

"'Kay."

My phone suddenly died, so I didn't know if he would say anything else. I took Lela out of the bath and made sure the water got drained, and I dried her off and dressed her in her little light pink baby shirt with a flower on it, her diaper, of course, and her baby socks. She looked so cute. Her baby hair was growing more, like Grace's a bit, and it was getting all wavy at the ends.

When Jack came back, I was waiting for him right away.

"There's my baby girl." Lela was laying on the floor and Jack picked her up. She started giggling a bit. "So what did you need to tell me?"

"Well..I took some _tests _today..and.."

"What?"

"Well...go to the bathroom. Don't actually use the bathroom, I mean just go in there."

He gave Lela to me and went up to the bathroom. When he came back, he didn't really have a reaction. "You're pregnant?" I nodded. "More babies.."

"You're not happy about it?"

"No I am, but I wasn't quite ready."

"I was and you know it."

"I know.."

"Just..try to not put me in a bad mood."

"I won't." He kissed me on the cheek. "I hope it's a boy."

"Why a boy?"

"We at least need a kid that gets something from me."

"Jack, the other two already have your eye color and..their hair is somewhat similar to yours, only blonde."

"Yeah, but they're girls."

"What did I say about putting me in a bad mood?"

"To not."

"Exactly."

"You sound like a really serious mother right now.."

"Jack!"

"I'm not trying to put you in a bad mood."

"Well if you keep saying stuff that annoys me then I _will _be in a bad mood and I know you don't like when I'm mad."

"I know..just calm down." He kissed me on the cheek again. "Is Grace awake yet?"

"She should be."

"I'll get her for you." He went upstairs to get Grace.

I looked at Lela. "Mommy hopes you'll be happy to get a baby brother or sister. You will be right?" She just stared at me. I don't know why I ask her if she can't talk yet, but I guess it's cute to talk to babies.

When Jack came back with Grace, she looked sleepy. She was just sitting in his arms, curling her fingers up. "I'm guessing she had a good nap."

I looked at Grace and she just stared at me. "Were you a sleepy baby girl?" She just sat there.

"Mama." She started to whine. "Mama!"

Did she have a bad dream or did she just want her mother? I held Lela in one arm and took Grace and gave Lela to Jack. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mama." She kinda hid her face in my shoulder with my hair in her face. I looked at Jack and he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my _chest. _Of course. I wearing a top that showed a bit of cleavage, and I was wearing a necklace that was going between my..you know.._there._

"You lookin' at my cleavage?"

"You know I am."

We set the babies down and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. He started to slide his hands under my top around the clasp of my bra, and it kinda turned me on. I felt Grace grab onto me and hug my leg. I pulled away from Jack and he let go of me and I picked Grace up. "That was a nice kiss but I don't want you to distract me and try to sneak my bra off of me."

"I was gonna say something, but I won't because you'll get in a bad mood."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

That afternoon, I was putting Lela down for her nap. She was a bit fussy, so she had to take her nap a bit early. She was squirming a lot and whining, and she wouldn't go to sleep.

"Shh.." She was squirming so much, she could've just rolled out of my arms. "It's okay Lela!" I really didn't know why she was so fussy, because we didn't do anything that made her act like that. Or maybe she just inherited something from me that causes me to get mad, sad, or stressed easily, and maybe Lela just got sad for some reason. She still wouldn't calm down, and I tried feeding her, but she wasn't hungry and she refused to nurse. And because she already ate.

When she calmed down a bit, she looked at me. "Mommy's gonna sing to you so you can calm down." I started to hum, and sing a bit quietly. She started to look a bit sleepy. She tried reaching her little arm out for me but her arm ended up covering her eye, and she moved it. She curled up in my arms and fell asleep. I was surprised, because she was still about the size she was when she was born, and she won't have to be held like this anymore, but by then she'll still be a small baby, like Grace. I layed Lela down in her crib, and she looked so cute. Today was a rainy day, so I covered her up with her baby blanket up to her little baby tummy and layed her stuffed dog next to her.

I went downstairs and Grace was drinking something out of her baby bottle. "What are you drinking Grace?" She just looked at me and then at her baby bottle. She didn't really understand me, of course. It looked like apple juice in her bottle that she was drinking, and that was fine. "Well..I'm gonna go and get some more baby stuff for them..mostly food and maybe diapers.."

"Mama!"

I looked at Grace. "Do you want to come with mommy?"

"I'm guessing she does."

"Of course..well if you're going to come with mommy you need to wear your little rain coat."

"Nwo!" Well that's the first time she's said that to me.

"Grace!"

"Kim, don't shout at her!"

"Don't start pi**ing me off!"

"I won't. And don't cuss in front of her."

"Jack!"

"I'll shut up."

"Grace, you need to wear your little rain coat so you don't get soaking wet."

"Mama."

"See, now I think she agrees." I glared at Jack. "I didn't say anything.."

"That's what I thought."

_The first feeling Kim gets when she finds out she's pregnant is excited..then she suddenly gets mad and cusses. Eh..it's normal._

* * *

**Pff...lol.**

**Hmm...ahm...**

***static***

**oh, and I forgot to say that I read the chapters to count how many times they had sex like Kim mentioned in the last chapter, and the total amount is 17.**

**If they like each other that much, I'm sure it would actually be that many times.**

***sneezes* (I really didn't)**

***static***


End file.
